Double trouble
by jadexo13
Summary: When Damon meets Cole, someone that could be his sister's doppelganger, he can't help but feel drawn to know her since he had lost his Malia, over a century ago. What will happen when he realized that Cole is in fact, Malia? WARNING: Incest.
1. Prologue

Damon was hungry. Terribly hungry. Ever since he had grown attached and closer to Elena, he had to restrain his hunger. She made him more 'human', but also much more grumpy. After all, Damon was Damon. He _needed_ to act like a ruthless vampire at times. That was just who he was, at the end of the day. He couldn't be like Stefan, which was exactly what she wanted him to be. It drove him mad, to the point he completely pushed her way. He knew it wasn't fair to treat a friend this way, especially since she was his _only _friend, but Damon couldn't take it anymore.

He had barely slept that night, feeling angry with himself to have treated Elena that way. How was it good? He didn't even end up feeding since he was too guilty. He rolled his eyes at the thought, finding himself pathetic. It was normal to drink blood. He was a vampire, for fuck sake! With that in mind, Damon tossed away all the guilt he had inside of him, taking his usual and signature black leather jacket before he headed out, knowing it was awfully too early in the morning. But he didn't care. he probably see some campers sleeping and then he would rip their throat apart. The mere thought of it made him lick his lips in apprehension, the eldest Salvatore brother feeling hungrier than ever.

He headed to the forest, smelling something that attracted him more than ever. He could tell it was familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly. He thus vampspeeded to the source of the smell, noticing a naked body on the ground. He could hear a heartbeat, which meant she was still alive. Perfect. He smirked, crouching down as he eyed the body of the girl, which was evidently quite attractive. ''I wonder what made you sleep naked in the middle of this forest...'' he whispered, slightly moving the hair from her face, only to notice that she looked exactly like Malia. He widened his eyes in shock, confused. It couldn't be Malia. She would be dead by now. Unless she was a vampire. Which she obviously wasn't, considering he could hear her heartbeat.

Damon was evidently shocked. Who was she? Malia's doppelganger? Was it possible that Malia also had a line of doppelganger? Damon would've found the idea completely ridiculous, but considering that Elena was doppelganger, this was something to consider.

While he had wanted to drain her out of blood at first, now he certainly wouldn't. Even if this wasn't his sister, or well he thought so, he couldn't harm someone who looked just like her. He simply couldn't. he thus took his leather jacket off to wrap it around her, the eldest Salvatore picking her in his arms before he vampspeeded in the Boarding House, going directly to his room and locking the door behind him. He didn't want Stefan to see her, not just yet.

He laid her on the bed, doing his best not to look at her. She was _naked _after all, and was exactly like his _sister_. Even if he had looked at his sister differently when she had grown older, he still found it was wrong. As if that kind of thinking would last for long...


	2. Meeting her

Malia had changed her name, she had met a few other supernatural beings that had been around as long as she had and they told her it was a smart idea to change her identity. she had bounced around between names until she found one, or rather someone had given her, that stuck. And she now went by the name _Cole_.  
>She had no memory of her family, or anything. It was as if she woke up in a seventeen year old's body but had to learn everything all over again. She had to adapt, so she created her own back story, only child, parents dead, and she was from some far away country, like Italy. None of it felt real to her, there was something she wasn't remembering. Or maybe she just didn't know.<p>

Cole had known that a full moon was coming and she knew she wouldn't lose control to bad, she had learnt control from other wolves as she went from place to place. She use to have people lock her up. But she didn't need it any longer. The worst thing that had happened to her after she let herself run free were people stumbling across her naked body, she had adapted to that, she had nothing to be ashamed of. But nothing like this ever happened.

Cole awoke in a bed, and this part of everything she didn't remember, she slowly opened her eyes and let them dart around the room before she sat up in a huge bed, she pulled a sheet around her body as her eyes landed on someone she didn't know. Panic started to make her skin form bumps, she felt like she should scream or run or maybe fight, after all he had to be a vampire, she double checked using her hearing, she was right. No heartbeat. There was a little pang in her subconscious telling her not to be afraid, but what did it know? It didn't know a damn thing in her opinion.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked and thanked herself for allowing her voice to be steady. "And where the hell am I?"

As he had watched her, he wouldn't help but think that it could be Malia. Even if it couldn't be possible, Damon always had hoped to be able to be reunited with his little sister. When he had been turned into a vampire he had made the choice not to turn her, compelling her to run away and never come back, just in case Stefan had the_not_ brilliant idea to turn her into a vampire. After all, he had done it to _him._

It never crossed his mind that she could be a werewolf, simply because his father didn't carry the gene. And Damon had no idea of who was Malia's mother, he had always considered her to be born from his own mother anyway, even if he knew well that this wasn't the absolute truth.

When she woke up, Damon looked up at her, quite glad that she had covered her body with the sheets. Even if he was trying to rationalize that it wasn't his sister and it _okay_ to find her attractive, Damon kept thinking of the possibility that it could be Malia. It was a hopeless thought, really, and he was damn aware of it.

''I'm Damon Salvatore.'' he replied, awaiting for any kind of reaction. ''A simple thank you would've been enough.'' he snorted, rolling his eyes playfully. ''You're in my bed, obviously. I found you alone naked in the middle of the forest and brought you here.''' he explained, getting up.

She looked around over and and then back at him, _was he serious? he looked serious. _She mentally talked to herself. "You want me to thank you?" she asked and raised an eyebrow "Maybe get me something to wear, and I'll see about saying thank you" she said simply as she clutched the blankets tighter to her small body.

He raised an eyebrow, eyeing the room before he looked at her. ''Do I look like I have girl clothing?'' he asked, rolling his eyes. ''If you see girl clothing anywhere, it will be on the floor and I'm pretty sure you can guess why.' he carried on, a cocky smirk curving his lips. After all, this was Damon, and he couldn't really stop himself from making these remarks. He nonetheless walked towards his drawer, taking a shirt of his and boxers before he turned around, throwing them at her. ''This should work for the time being.''

Cole rolled her eyes and frowned, she looked down at the sheet around her body and felt bile creep up her throat. She forced her self to swallow and dropped it, as he continued to carry on with his statement she watched him move, and it felt like hours later. She frowned and looked down, then back up at him and he dug around. "Is the floor even safe to stand on?" she asked as he walked closer, she soon regretted the remarks she had made, naturally. She quickly snatched the shirt from him and slipped it on, her nose still wrinkled as her brown eyes met his blue ones, she had to admit he was good looking. But she wasn't that easy to impress or even get close to. But he was defiantly going about it the wrong way. Being a wolf, the only creates she got along with were her pack, she that he was not a part of.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at the floor. ''usually they take their clothes when they leave. But I,ll be glad to catch you if you trip on a piece of clothing.'' he carried on, amused by his own self. He was always very cocky and liked when he would get those remarks out of him. It had become like a second nature for him. He eyed her as she put his clothes on, crossing his arms over his chest. ''My clothes do suit you. I could get used to see women in my clothes.'' he confessed, tilting his head as he was obviously checking her out.

Cole could tell he was provoking her, and she was getting a small amount of enjoyment out of this little game. She shook her head and laughed softly "I'd rather be caught by the floor" she looked at him, and then the floor. "Definitely the floor" she said almost to herself. She glanced down at his clothes drapped over her body before she looked back up "You aren't the first person to tell me that" She didn't bother to tell him to stop ogling her, because. Well he had seen her in all her glory not that long ago.

Women would usually fall to easily for Damon and always giggle at everything he would say, making them far too easy preys, and that might be the reason why Damon got eventually bored wit all of this. However, this one appeared to have a temper and not an easy one at that. Somehow, he liked it. It reminded him of Malia. Obviously, considering it was her.

''You don't know what you're missing. Many girls would've purposely fell on the floor.'' he cocked his head to the side, the cocky smirk not leaving his lips. It was different to see someone that would actually play his game instead of falling for it so easily. It was an agreeable change.

Cole rolled her eyes, she seriously couldn't believe the direction everything. _Her life_. Had gone in the past not even hour. She was trapped in a box, with a vampire. How lucky of her. Her brown eyes danced over his body, she was curious as the what her mind was demanding to be familiar, the problem was it was just feelings, she felt like she needed to trust that, that she could trust him.

"Do I need to apologize for not being on my knees for you or," she grinned a wicked grin and licked her lips slightly "are you just telling me that hoping I will end up like them?" her voice was laced with amusement, he was delusional if he thought that she would be like every other girl, lining up just to be another notch on his bed post, after all she had already been down that road, no need to go back down it. "Because I've done that enough" she crossed her arms over her chest, and shifted one of her hips shifting lower then the other.

The smirk didn't wear off of his lips - on the contrary, actually, it only grew larger. He cocked his head to the side as he eyed her, challenge underlying her tone. He liked it. ''I hope not. It would be far too boring.'' he confessed, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Over the years I've grown bored of the girls throwing themselves at me. There's no real challenge anymore.'' he added, a cocky smirk curving itself upon his lips.

"Well, I'm glad it's refreshing for you" she rolled her eyes and huffed softly. "And is that what I am to you, Damon. A challenge?" shaking her head she watched as his face changed with her comment about being there, and doing that already. She had no idea what he was thinking, and she probably wouldn't like to know.

He smirked, cocking his head to the side after she asked if she was a challenge. ''That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot...'' He trailed off.'So now, who are you and why exactly was a beautiful girl like you alone naked? It would've been really easy for anyone to abuse of you.'' he declared, which was ironic in a way considering_he_ had this in his own mind. If she didn't look like Malia, probably he would've drained her from her blood shamelessly.

"Are you serious, how do I know you didn't get your kicks while I was here, _asleep and naked?_"

He chuckled as she spoke, a smug grin appearing on his lips. He walked closer to her, his blue orbs staring into his eyes. ''If I had done anything to you, you'd thank me in the morning for giving you the best orgasm in your life. Not to mention that you would be dripping from there.'' he carried on, gesturing as he moved his hand below her waist, however not touching her. Yet.

"I'm sure I'd thank you after I _bit_ you" she let her lips form a sweet teasing smile as she snatched the boxers from him and slipped them on so there was nothing else for him to stare at, like he made it seam like he was doing for however long she had been asleep for in the bed of sins and lost dignity.

When she made a reference to the bitting, it was then that he understood. She was a werewolf. When she said that the calendar wasn't making her life easy, he had simply assumed that she had been a party of some sort that had to happen on this night, but no. Those two innuendos evidently meant that she was a werewolf. Then, it made sense in his mind. However, he stil didn't suspect that Cole could be Malia, simply because Damon wasn't aware that werewolf could live this long. Moreover, if it was Malia, why would she have changed her name? Damon had compelled her to switch identities, after all.

''Werewolf, huh? Should've known.'' he declared, letting his arms fall to his side. ''You won't bite me. I'll bite you first.'' he replied, a glint of micheviousness appearing in his eyes. If it was the full moon, he would know better than to provoke a werewolf. But on a day like this? He had nothing to worry about until another month.

She looked at him and bubble of laughter grew in her throat, but she trampled it down, one laugh was enough for her. "Oh, look at that. He has a brain!" she said cheerfully and rolled her eyes "Obviously, and you are a vampire." she said bluntly "Now that we go guess the creature out of the way, and you've check me out enough." she glared at him, and was about to ask for a second time if she could leave but he seamed to block the door, she huffed a sigh and crossed her arms, this was getting a tad bit awkward for her, she glanced over her shoulder at the window and then darted her eyes back over to him. That was a stupid idea even for a ruthless wolf.

She did realize that is was nice of him to take her out of the forest, but that was basically her habit. She knew the forests, and here. Well she had no idea where here was. She had always hid her embarrassment by smart-ass remarks, some would say it ran in the family. And possibly skipped a generation with her other brother, who she didn't remember or know. She bit down on the inside of her cheek harder then she actually needed to, part from humiliation and her mouth could possibly be getting her into trouble.

She sighed and got out of the bed, it was weird being there, after all she was naked, and she was also sure as Hell a man looking like him had quite a few naked women in bed, she managed to pull the sheet with her without falling on her face and looked at him, his name sounded so familiar to her, she was sure she had heard it as one of the families she needed to look out for, this was really great. She felt _trapped _she began to pace a bit "My name's Cole." she shot him a glance and looked him over once more, he was supernatural. So of course he had to know about wolves, but if he didn't that wasn't her issue "I was naked because the calenderdoesn't work in my favor" she muttered, still pacing.

When he heard her name, he raised an eyebrow. ''Cole, huh?'' he repeated, tilting his head to the side. ''Not bad.'' he said, even if he knew that he preferred the name Malia for her. After all, the name just fitted her. Still, it was maybe better for him if her name wasn't like the one of her sister. She had enough of her that reminded him of Malia, not need to have a similar name.

She almost wondered why he was looking at her like he knew her, but she also didn't know if she cared at all. For all she knew it was a pick up line, she wouldn't know the difference. She noted that she didn't make comment on her wolf reference so she shrugged it off and looked around the room, her eyes landing on the door beyond his shoulder, "Since it looks like we are done here, do I get to leave?" she asked, her eyes shifting back to him.

When she talked about leaving, Damon had learned someone enter the house. Probably Stefan. His eyes widened, the eldest Salvatore brother not wanting Stefan to see her just yet. Plus, he didn't want Cole to know he had a sister that looked exactly like her. he thus walked towards the door, staying in front of it to restrain her from leaving. ''How about you stay a little longer and tell me why you are here, wolf girl.'' he tilted his head, a smirk appearing on his lips. ''I still haven't got my thank you.''

She turned her head back to him, or rather snapped her head back in his direction "I am here because you apparently found me in the woods." she said and gave him a sympathetic look. "Now if you are referring to Mystic Falls, I don't know. This place just seams... Nice. I feel slightly drawn here" she shrugged and glanced back at the window revisiting that thought. She inhaled deeply through her nose and grinned devilishly. "Do you have food?" she asked completely dancing around the thank you she did indeed owe him, now whether she would give it was the question she didn't want to answer.

He was interested by her answer, remaining silent as she spoke. ''Feel drawn here, huh?'' he repeated, finding it curious. Maybe it was like that for doopelgangers. It was their destiny to always come to Mystic Falls. He then shifted.''I do have food. Which is your favourite, A+ or B-?'' he asked, an amused smile curving his lips. ''That's sadly all I have. Unless you want to give your blood as tribute. I'm in need on O-.'' he confessed, eyeing her wit his blue orbs.

"Nice try, there. Really, but I'm sure you could find a different woman. I'm sure you have a line. Just ask them to the bedroom. Unlike me, I'm almost positive that they would stand her ogling you willingly." she bit out her reply and snarled as a warning, watching him step closer.

''Well isn't that a shame.'' he carried on, doing his best to get his cocky and playful manners back into place after he had been frustrated imagining his own sister in bed with other men. ''I guess we're going to have to go out to get yourself food.'' he cocked his head to the side, taking his black leather jacket on the bed, taking the keys out from the pocket. ''I'm driving.''

"Can we like... Stop around to where I am staying so I can get my own clothes." She insisted, it was an attempt to get away from him, after all she was now literally trapped her and she didn't like it. "Or I could go and ask whoever is here if they have pants I can wear." she smirked and glanced down at her legs.

He heard the whereabouts, trying to locate where Stefan was. When he noticed that he had headed to his room, the Eldest Salvatore brother took this as an opportunity. ''There's nobody here.'' he simply replied, heading to the door to open it. ''After you.'' he said, closing the door behind her as he headed downstairs, making sure she was following and not going to Stefan's room to peek if there was anyone there.

Rolling her eyes Cole just sighed, she was prepared to give up, wave her white flag and everything. She was going to be stuck here, clearly he wanted something and it looked like she wasn't the type to give up easily on a _challenge._ Which she already knew she was, but what would that matter? If he thought it would be easy he was mistaken, she well. She wasn't going to make it easy.

She narrowed her eyes as he acted as if no one was here, she shook her head and slowly followed him "Really, because I can smell whoever it is. A vampire for sure." she mumbled and followed him but looked around for the other person, who she knew was in fact still here. Her eyes darted up the stairs as she passed them, there had to be a reason why he didn't want her to go up there, so for once she wasn't going to push.

''Hm.'' he replied, of course she would notice that Stefan was there. He was a vampire, and werewolves were quite good to smell them out. His lips curved themselves into a sarcastic smile before he took Cole by her shoulder, wrapping his arm around them in order to make sure she wouldn't investigate any further. ''Clever girl. Stay clever and don't go near him.'' he carried on, visibly anxious until they finally got outside. He sighed in relief, shaking his head before he got into his car, letting go of Cole.

He wasn't sure why he was so anxious about the fact that Stefan could see Cole. Maybe he was afraid that Stefan would also recognize her and put interest into seeing the doppelganger of their sister. Somehow, he was even afraid that Stefan could snatch her away from him. It was ridiculous to think, but considering Damon had missed his sister for so many years, to spend time with her doppelganger made him crave for more.

''So, where is your place?''


	3. The Grill

Cole stiffened slightly as he basically corralled her out the door, her curiosity was getting the better of her, and just because she didn't investigate the other creature didn't mean she was going to give up so easily on this, she was going to ask every single question she could think to ask.

As she slipped into the car she told him where to go, a house close to the forest, one that was falling apart in every place a house could fall apart from, but that was fine with her, she never really stayed there. She was more so out with people, or like this morning, locked in a room with a vampire.

As she finished rhyming off the directions she turned in her seat to face him "So, who is that other vampire?" she asked, she wanted to know if he would lie, and if he did, she was going to investigate even more then what she was already.

He glanced away as she asked about Stefan, the eldest Salvatore obviously not wanting them to meet. He sighed in frustration before he answered, his eyes set on the road as he drove along the directions she gave him. ''My brother.'' he confessed. ''Not as slightly as interesting as I am, however.'' he added, a cocky smirk curving on his lips as he cocked his head to eye her for an instant before his blue orbs stared at the road once more.

Malia make a face and looked at him and let out a laugh she shook her head "I will meet him you know that right?" she grinned, and shifted back around to face the windshield, she smiled as she seen her house coming up in view, she let out a sigh.

He raised an eyebrow eyeing her from the corner of his eyes. Even if he didn't like what she had said, he still could find a way around it. A smirk thus formed itself upon his lips, the eldest Salvatore cocking his head to the side to look at her. ''Oh really? Does that mean you're going to come to visit me often?'' he asked, pausing for an instant. ''Or visit my bed...'' he trailed off, evidently teasing her.

Cole shook her head at him and rolled her eyes "I'll bring you a gift of new sheets and floor cleaner." she said with a smile but rolled her brown eyes. As if he would bet her in his bed, he clearly was thinking about it, and now she was. _Stop thinking about it_. she encouraged herself. But it didn't really work.

''New sheets? Pick ones that you like.'' he then added, winking at her teasingly. There was a part of him that was telling him this was wrong, simply because she looked like Malia, but somehow he just couldn't stop himself. He was attracted to her, more than he could let on. This made him wonder if he had felt this way in the past about Malia, and that he had convinced himself that this was wrong and had tossed the way he felt about her away for the sake of their sibling relationship. Come to think of it, there had been a few instances where the urge to be close to her had burnt him to his core.

When he arrived to the house, he raised an eyebrow, noticing how it seemed rather old and...falling apart. ''Seriously?'' he asked, turning his head to look at her as he parked. ''This is your house? I can't even call it a house.'' he admitted, wrinkling his nose.

Her brown eyes locked with blue ones, she narrowed hers and snarled a animal growl escaping her lips, she twisted around and opened the door of the car getting out, she didn't reply to his insulting words about her place, she shook her head and walked to the door, she had to slam into it to open it but it didn't bother her at all, in fact she was proud of the place. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he was following her or not.

He followed her, narrowing his eyebrows as he couldn't believe how trashy this place was. He entered, looking at the roof. ''Are you sure this is not going to fall over us?'' he asked, scanning the whole room. ''You know...You really should consider finding a new place. I can provide a room at my own in the meantime if you need it.'' he offered, with genuinely no intention of sexual innuendos or any flirt. Really, it was genuine concern. Maybe it was because Cole looked so much like Malia and he felt like he had a duty to look over her, just like he always had felt that for his younger sister.

Rolling her eyes once again as he made comment on her place and laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine here. Just... Watch where you step" she said and lightly walked across the floor. "Or better yet, just stay where you are. I'll be back" she bit her lip and continued to walk into the other room to get changed.

Quite frankly, he didn't want to move. ''I'm not moving.'' he said, eyeing the roof cautiously. There was an awful noise each time she would walk, and each time he would. He knew this couldn't hurt him because he had effective self-heal but quite frankly he wasn't sure about werewolves. He knew they also benefited from the same kind of self-heal but was it only on the full moon? He really couldn't know.

That being said, his fear appeared to come true. Just a few instants after she closed the door behind her, Damon heard a loud noise, and he could clearly tell this meant the roof was falling. The vampire didn't hesitate, vampspeeding in the other room before he destroyed the door on his way, picking up Malia in his arms before he headed out, all of this in less than a second due to the speed he could reach. He watched half of the house being destroyed in front of his very eyes, his blue orbs looking down at her. ''You sure you don't need a place to stay?''

"All my shit was in there. All I got was pants, put me down" she wiggle away from his grasp and was getting ready to march through the ruble. She totally ignored his offer for a place to stay, obviously she would be staying there, she didn't know anyone else, and her house was now a bunch of boards. But she was determined to go back in.

He rolled his eyes as she tried to move away from his arms, determined to go back in this. ''Don't go there, you'll get hurt. Who knows what could fall on your head or what you could fall into.'' he said before he put her down. ''Don't. Move.'' he ordered as he looked into her eyes. ''I'll go get your clothes.'' he then said with a protective tone, something he barely ever used on anyone. But Malia. And now, obviously Cole.

He vampspeeded into the mess, decided to find everything before she would even get the time to walk a meter towards the house. He picked up every piece of clothing he found that wasn't destroyed and vampspeeded outside, appearing in front of her before she had any time to walk in. ''Ah, ah. You're not going in there, wolf girl.'' he declared, having in his hands all that was left.

Cole narrowed her eyes at his instructions, what was she? A baby? She looked up at him as he put her down but she obviously wouldn't listen, she was about to walk back in as she came face to face with him once again. She smiled up at him innocently as he made comment about her not going back in "I just wanted to make sure your pretty face wouldn't be harmed" she blinked up at him a few times before he ruined it by gesturing to her thong.

He raised an eyebrow at her response. ''Somehow I have trouble believing that.'' he replied, a smirk forming itself on his lips nonetheless. He eyed the clothing, finding on top of it a string, which obviously made him smirk. He picked it up with his free hand, moving it in front of her face. ''Interesting. Were you going to wear that? I need to make sure I'll be there when you get undressed.''

Her eyes slightly flickered blue before she turned and elbowed him in the stomach, harder then she meant to and then walked away. Marching back to the car leaving him to carry her things, being that he liked to go through them as it was. She didn't have to look behind her to know that he was following her, so once she got to the car she just stood there with her back pressed against it.

''Hey, ouch.'' he voiced as she hit him with his elbow, the Salvatore noticing how her eyes went blue for an instant. He somehow found it odd, but he didn't investigate any further to try to understand what was the meaning of this.

''You're not taking your clothes?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow before his eyes glanced at her with micheviousness. ''Oh, I see.'' he added, looking through the clothes he had in his hand. ''Well then...'' he carried on, picking up a bra, a dress and the thong, throwing them at her. ''You can change. I'll promise not to look...All the time.''

Cole rolled her eyes as he continued to rummage through her clothes. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the thing he threw at her, narrowing her eyes once more she looked down at the top of his she was wearing "Do you like this shirt much?" her gaze flickered up to him as her lips turned up into a smirk, she watched him as she ripped the collar a little bit down the front. "I have to admit, I like it. I'm going to keep it." she tipped her head to the side and locked her gaze with him, she had no idea her eyes flicked to the blue they always did, so she didn't have to say anything.

He felt himself frown as he noticed how she basically ruined the shirt for him. He rolled his eyes, he actually had liked that shirt, one of his favourite. ''Don't play this game.'' he said before he walked towards her, opening the door of the backseat before he threw the rest of the clothes inside, slamming the door before he moved closer to her. She couldn't move anywhere, her back already laid against the car. He finished his sentence, a smirk curving his lips. ''Because I can do it too.'' he added before he moved his hand to the shirt she was wearing, ripping it down further so he could see her bare breast. ''Hm, that's much better.''

Her smirk soon vanished as she watched him throw everything into the back seat, and then trap her against the car. She looked at hi as he ripped open the shirt she was wearing, raising one of her eyebrows she smirked, "Did that make you feel better?" her eyes searching his face but she smirked seeing that he wasn't exactly looking at her face, she placed her index and middle finger under his chin and lifted it "My eyes, are up here" she said in a tone a little above a whisper.

He cocked his head to the side, his blue orbs eyeing her. ''Much better.'' he replied with a cocky smirk, the eldest Salvatore clearly satisfied with the turn of events. This was probably one of the things he liked most about himself - how he would quickly turn things for his own advantage, just like now. After all, that shirt was now a mess, and what was the harm into making it more of mess?

He lifted his eyes up to hers as he noticed how she lifted his chin. ''Oh, I know that.'' he replied, the cocky smirk not wearing off his lips. ''But I like admiring other parts of your body.'' he added as his fingers slowly furthered up on her chest, the tip of his index dangerous close to her breast.

Cole watched him, the shirt being way to big for her and ripped open caused it to fall off of her shoulders, she smirked a bit and watched him, his reaction made her smile. of course he would be looking at her chest and not her face, after all he was a man.

She shook her head slowly and looked down cautiously at where his hand was hovering, it caused her breath to hitch slightly in her throat, slowly she glanced back up at him rolled her eyes "We are suppose to be getting food, you know that right?"

Even thought a voice in his mind was screaming that this was wrong, this was exactly like it was his sister, he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it was the fact that it was wrong to touch her that way that made him want to carry on. He was clearly attracted by her, this was obvious. Her skin was soft, tempting him even more. His fingers slowly trailed on her chest, the tip of his fingers moving towards her breast teasingly.

He glanced up at her, his blue orbs looking into her eyes. ''Food, huh? I have dessert right in front of me.''

Cole looked at him, her eyes wide. She shouldn't want this to happen, wasn't this wrong? It had to be wrong, he looked like he was having a fight with himself, and that worried her, perhaps his act of wanting her was just an actual act. Panic slightly crept up her spine and she blushed slightly, she wanted to pull the shirt closed and turn away get into the car, but she couldn't move, she was compelled to stay exactly where she was.

She sucked in a deep breath and held her breath, waiting to see if he would touch her where she wanted or if he was just going to tease her.

When did Damon ever stopped himself from doing something that would be called 'wrong'? He was the badass, the one that would always do things people would usually disapprove, and he liked it, simply because he could fully live his life to the fullest. Still, this restriction he was imposing on himself was something of his own ever since he had been human. However, things had changed. He was a vampire, and this was not Malia. Or so he was trying to convince himself, with poor results. After all, the reason why he already felt so close to her and so protective was because she reminded him of her.

He _wanted_ her. And the feeling felt familiar, bringing up feelings that Damon had burried down decades ago. He eyed her shoulders as he noticed how the shirt had fallen down, a smirk curving his lips. ''I think the shirt was meant to be taken off of you.'' he declared, his fingers continuing to explore her skin, the tip of it burning. His fingers slowly extended as he reached her bosom, his palm starting to cup her breast.

Cole couldn't stop her train of thought, it was going all over the place. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to touch him, basically she just wanted to feel him. As he was feeling her, it took all she had to keep her hands to herself. She slipped them behind her backside that was firmly pressed into the car, her eyes darted around a bit anxiously.

She held her breath as his fingers skimmed over her skin, which aromatically heated once in a path that his fingers traveled, she bit her lips a little and attempted to move "You do realize we are totally out in the open right?" she hissed a bit and glared at him.

He couldn't help but laugh as she spoke. ''Really? I hadn't noticed.'' he replied sarcastically, visibly amused. He cocked his head to the side, moving his face closer to hers as he looked into your eyes. ''You still haven't stopped me.'' he also observed, a smirk growing larger on his lips.

Cole looked at him and shrugged with a smirk "I didn't stop you because either I didn't want to, or it wouldn't have worked" She smirked and looked at him as if she was waiting for him to realize which exactly she meant by what she said.

He narrowed his eyebrows, feeling like she was sending him mixed signals with the hiss and then this. As thoughts were processed into his mind, he slightly shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before he would start overthinking it, something Damon would usually never do. His eyes were eventually brought back to hers, the eldest Salvatore tilting his head, a light smirk curving his lips. ''Then I'm guessing it's going to be your clothes that are going to be scattered on my bedroom floor.''

With a smirk she clicked her tongue and grinned. She tipped her head and looked at him "I prefer folded in a neat pile." she grinned and bit down on her bottom lip before she slipped her own top on still hanging on to the one they both had destroyed. She opened the back door to the car and dig through the scattered clothes looking for pants or shorts to put on.

He cocked his head to the side, not even wondering why he wasn't able to restrain himself from making those sexual innuendos. ''Neat pile?'' he repeated, chuckling slightly. ''That's not gonna happen.'' he added, smirking before he stared at her, not understanding what she was doing. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not getting that she wanted him to look away. After all, it wasn't like he had never seen her naked.

She nodded her blonde head and rolled her dark brown eyes, "Neat pile, or you'll wash them"

''Is that a threat?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Remember that you'll be living under my roof. Which fortunately does not crumble like yours.'' he observed, his blue orbs glancing at her house as he wrinkled his nose in disapproval. ''I don't do other people's laundry. Ask Stefan with puppy eyes, though, that'll work.'' he said, swallowing hard after he spoke, remembering that he would have no choice but to show her to Stefan. She couldn't possibly live in the Boarding House without ever meeting him.

She glared at him for an instant, making him realize what he was doing. Where his hand was. And the fact that she looked exactly like Malia. This was wrong. He glanced away before he opened the door beside her, taking a random shirt and throwing it at her. He cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes. ''What do you want to eat?''

Catching the shirt he threw at her she slipped the other one off after she ripped the bottom of his shirt. she slipped it off and held it up looking at him "Do you uh... Want this?" she glanced at the shirt and raised an eyebrow smirking at him.

He raised an eyebrow as she showed him the shirt. ''You keep it.'' he grinned smugly. ''You can always wear it, it's going to make my job easier.'' Wrong. Again, so wrong. But he couldn't stop himself.

Once she found a pair she straightened and looked at him as if he was suppose to act like he hadn't seen her naked before or carried her naked body through the woods. She mentally kicked herself but continued to stare at him waiting for him to look away.

''What?'' he asked, looking around to make sure she wasn't staring at anything else. When he figured he clearly was the object of her stare, he glanced back at her. ''Do you need help undressing, or...?''

"Turn around would you" she muttered and waited for him to turn, he probably wouldn't, he seamed like the type of guy that played these games, the ones she had learnt to despise over the amount of years she had been alive, she crossed her arms over her now covered chest and gave him a stubborn look.

"You may have seen me naked once, and my chest twice but, would you just.. Advert your freaking eyes to the trees or something." She continued on still looking at him with a pointed gaze.

''Really?'' he asked, rolling his eyes. ''Fine.'' he grumbled, visibly annoyed by her request as he turned around. ''Just this time.''

She shook her head "No keep staring, yes, I'm serious." she smiled once again and quickly took his boxers off and slipped into her shorts before she threw the boxers at him "Any chance of you going back in there to get my boots?" she smiled sweetly at him.

''Seriously?'' he asked, not turning however. ''Fine.'' he grumbled, knowing it was better if he went than she did. Within a second, he vampspeeded back isnide and came back, handing her the boots. ''Anything else?'' he snarled.

''Actually, yes.'' She paused, pressing her lips together before she spoke. "So...That Stefan is... Your brother?" she asked an amused grin curving her lips "The one I am suppose to stay away from?" she spoke, referring to the point where Damon had mentionned him in their discussion about folding clothe and laundry. She shook her head at the thought, how ridiclous that was. Still, she was curious and wanted to know more about Stefan, and more importantly why had Damon wanted to leave the second he had gotten in.

He felt himself cringe when she said the word Stefan. With the same accent Malia would say it. It shocked him to the point where he had to shake his head: he was tormented by the similarity between the two, then again that was the reason why he was so attracted to her and so protective. ''Yes, my brother.'' he drawled out. ''I guess you won't have the choice but to see him. He's not that bad, just soooooo boring.'' he replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

No matter how much Cole tried to separate herself from the girl she use to be _Malia _it never worked, she would always be that person. Perhaps it was the fact that she had lived close to two hundred years as Malia and she was just now trying to be someone else, she struggled and every nerve in her body told her to give up, try and make it as Cole, if she believed that's who she really was then everyone else would.

"And you don't consider yourself boring?" she asked in a witty tone, tipping her head to the side, a sadistically teasing smirk playing on her full lips.

HIs smirk quickly faded away, visibly not liking her last statement. ''I wouldn't count on that.'' he declared, a lump forming itself down his throat. ''Baby brother has a girlfriend.'' he then added with a sarcastic smile, his blue orbs clearly showing how this was affecting him. He had developped feelings for Elena over time, and quite frankly it killed him to know that 'it would always be Stefan'. He had enough with Katherine tormenting him with that line, Elena had to throw it at him as well. Maybe that was just his fate, after all.

''Me, boring?'' he repeated, laughing. ''Please, I'm the most fun person you'll ever meet.'' he said, a cocky smirk reappearing on his lips. ''And you know it.'' he added, his blue orbs staring into her eyes before he turned around. When she finally was done dressing up, Damon was quite annoyed to go back there for shoes, however he did it. Probably only because it was her, and considering how stubborn she seemed, she would've gone if he hadn't. He came back and went into the car, visibly hurried to leave this place. ''Good. Still hungry for food?'' he asked, tilting his head to look at her after she entered the car. ''Because I know just the place.'' he finished, driving off with a smirk before he headed directly to the Mystic Grill. For a moment, he had completely forgotten the probability that both Stefan and Elena would be there.

Cole rolled her eyes as his words, she had a few choice words she'd like to say to him. But she bit it down and just simply shook her head to herself. "Oh you aren't boring?" she asked in a sarcastic tone "Oh, okay" she grinned. Cole found that she was amused that he would go back into the house, she wouldn't have made him, she would have gone in herself, but she assumed he knew that and he was quite... _Protective. _For reason's she didn't understand yet. But she managed to get a laugh about it.

Once he was back she had finished putting her boots on she looked at him and smirked, "Of course I'm still hungry" she muttered as she slipped into the car once again. "Then let's go to this place" she looked at him and raised an eyebrow and settled into her seat, for one being silent until they got there.

He got out of the car and entered, only noticing them there when it was too late. He froze, his eyes staring at Stefan. His brother got up to greet him, however his eyes moved from the eldest Salvatore to Malia quite quickly. He looked at the two of them back and forth, clearly wondering what was happening.

''Damon...''


	4. Jealousy

He swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't escape. ''Stefan!'' he thus said, putting a bit too much of enthusiasm into his voice as a fake smile curved his lips. ''This is Cole, she'll be living at our place because she is new and her house just crashed, the roof fell on us.'' he said, taking Cole by her shoulders to present her to his brother. He put a lot on emphasis on the word 'Cole', making Stefan thinking it was even more suspicious

Cole was stiff as Damon gripped her shoulders but she managed to shift her gaze to the male, who she was having mixed feeling about "Hi" she said and glanced up at Damon, raising an eyebrow.

Stefan couldn't help but glance back and forth at Damon and Cole. This was too odd. There had to be an explanation. Either she was Malia or she was a doppelganger. That was for sure. However, as Stefan scanned for a heartbeat coming from her, he found one. Which meant she wasn't a vampire, and thus it couldn't be Malia. Still, there was a doubt inside of him, the exact same one Damon had, a doubt he was trying to shut away so he would be able to act freely around Cole - after all, the obvious flirt and sexual innuendos between the two was undeniable.

''Cole..'' Stefan repeated, visibly unsure. ''I'm glad to meet you.'' he then added, a smile forming itself on his lips as he handed a hand for her to shake. After all, Stefan was known to be polite. ''I'm glad to see Damon is finally being nice to other people.'' he then added, glancing up at his brother with a challenging look. It wasn't every day that Damon would be so generous as to let someone live under their roof. He didn't care about anyone else but himself, or well this what was Stefan liked to believe.

Damon laughed nervously. ''Come on, Stef. I'm not that bad.'' he replied, eyeing Cole and narrowing his eyebrows as he noticed how stiff she was. He couldn't understand her reaction, quite frankly.

Cole eyed the hand being held out to her, she bit down on the inside of her cheek, it was one of her ticks. She would usually do this when she was nervous, scared or even just mad. She reached out her hand and shook his, then quickly pulled her hand away, she refused to look at the female she just didn't like the feeling she got looking at her. "Yeah, it's nice too meet you too."

Malia narrowed her eyes at him as well and glanced away, she looked at the other male, that she now knew as Stefan. Her spine was straight. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt oddly nervous. She kept looking around as if she wanted to leave. But she was still interested in the woman, she had this feeling and it wasn't pleasant. No it was more hate then anything at all.

ou would be a fool, or really not observant if you wouldn't notice how tense Cole seemed. However, Damon couldn't help but wonder why. If someone had to be tensed here? It was definitely him, considering the situation he was in, and how Stefan was glancing at them both back and forth. It wasn't hard to imagine what was on his mind. After all, Damon was known to always sleep with the girls he was around. he was a notorious womanizer, to say the least. But it was fun, hence why Damon carried on. However, this time, it was different. Sure, Damon would be lying if he said he had absolutely no intention of scooting closer to Cole in terms of sexual proximity, and quite frankly if things went his way she would already be in his bed, but it was still different because Damon cared about her, whereas he didn't give a damn about all the other victims he had slept with.

Stefan looked at him with eyes that meant he wasn't agreeing with all of this. Evidently. After all, she looked exactly like Malia. If roles were reversed, Damon would probably act the exact same way as Stefan. Even worse, probably.

''And this is Elena, Stefan's girlfriend.'' he then added, a fake smile curving his lips. He always dislike saying this, it just reminded him of how Katherine was always around Stefan and then telling him that she loved him. Thankfully, Elena wasn't playing both Salvatores like Katherine. ''So...Now that this is done, we will get going.'' he then hurried, placing his hand behind Cole's back to get her going, Damon visibly not wanting to stay a minute longer near them. He wanted to go at the opposite of the whole grill, wanting to escape the looks both Stefan and Elena were giving him.

If Cole had her fur coat and tail it would be sticking straight up as the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were each time she looked at the female. She may have had the face of someone she thought she knew, but that was it. She still didn't like her so when she was introduced she didn't say anything. She just stood there awkwardly and looked at her. Her eyes slightly narrowed. For some reason a protective instinct kicked in and she attempted to tamper it down, but it was like a fire that just wouldn't go out.

She was in luck, she could basically smell the anxiety on the older brother as he stood there, even before he spoke she knew he was going to say something as an exit plan, and they would leave these two. Cole looked at the younger brother and smiled a bit but didn't look at the girl named Elena as she followed Damon in his fleeing. She didn't want to say anything being that Stefan would be able to hear them, but it really wasn't going to stop her. As he chose a place to sit she fell into the seat close enough to him that she could mumble and he would hear.

She could tell he had wanted to get out of there quickly, and she was curious as to why, and also as to why she felt the exact same way as him. She didn't get the feels she had just gotten about Damon, not in the whole time which wasn't long. But she felt calm, safe, and protective over him. It didn't make sense, she had never met this man before, or not that she had memory of. Of course she would have known if he hadn't have stolen her memories. But she wasn't aware of that. She knew about compulsion, but that was when she came across New York, she had met a vampire who she didn't like she had the same feelings about her as she had about this Elena. The vampire tried to do something to her that she didn't understand until she met up with a witch that had given her something, a bracelet. She didn't know until later that the charm held something that stopped the other creatures of the night from stealing of giving her memories. The witch explained that she was attempting to compel her and if she always had the bracelet on no one could.

As she came out of the memory, she lifted her gaze from her naked wrist and looked at Damon, she lifted an eyebrow to him and tipped her head slightly. "I don't get why you wanted to keep me away from him, he seems nice" she muttered in a small voice.

Right. Of course Stefan seemed nice, he couldn't even hurt a damn fly when he was in his bunny-eater phase. However, that wasn't the reason why he had wanted to keep Cole away from him, no. It was because he had been deadly afraid of the questionings Stefan would have, hence why he had tensed and escaped once more when he saw him in the whereabouts. After all, what if Stefan told Cole that they had a sister that looked exactly like her? Wouldn't she find it odd and simply walk away from Damon? Because clearly, the eldest Salvatore was not ready for this to happen. To him, he had now finally found Malia again, or well her doppelganger, and quite frankly he wasn't going to let her slip through his hands like Malia did.

Damon simply shrugged. ''He has moods. Sometimes he's the ripper, sometimes the bunny eater.'' he confessed. ''We never know.'' he added. It was partly a lie, because Damon knew that Stefan wouldn't go back to the ripper soon, because of Elena. However, it was partly true, considering Stefan had switched often form emotions to no emotions at all.

Cole's eyes flickered to him, and then back over at Stefan, she scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at Elena before she turned back to Damon. She wanted to voice that she didn't like the brunette, but something told her that Damon on the other hand did indeed like her, maybe a little to much. And that was something Cole was going to change because she didn't at all like that thought. Something about it brought out insecurities, so when Damon spoke, his voice laced with anxiety to leave she took that as a chance to get away and try and do what she could to separate these two.

"He eats bunny's?" she wrinkled her nose and shook her head, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth as she spoke once again, her voice laced with disapproval. "I'll have to tell him to try deer" she said under her breath and looked around a bit before she sighed.

He nodded, rolling his eyes at the same time. ''Yeeeeeeep.'' he drawled out. ''He is really lame if you ask me, but hey it's my brother. Clearly, I got all the good genes.'' he added in a cocky manner, a smirk curving his lips. After all, even if Stefan and Damon were brothers, they didn't look quite alike on both spectrums. Physically, Damon had blue eyes and dark hair, whereas Stefan had complete opposites features. They had similar traits, but you had to know they were related to figure it out. Otherwise, you clearly could never know. Sometimes, Damon wondered if that was due to the fact that their mother might not have been the same. After all, Malia's mother wasn't the same mother Stefan and Damon had. Who knew whom was the true mother of all of them. Only Giuseppe.

Even if they were away, Damon still wanted to leave. ''So.'' he said, looking at her as he raised an eyebrow. ''What do you want to eat?'' he asked, a bit of hurry slipping in his tone.

"We should probably get take out. I don't really like being here, besides I need a shower really badly." She spoke softly and looked at him as if is was a question.

''Take out? Sounds perfect.'' he said, quickly getting up. he then cocked his head to look at her, the smirk only growing larger on his lips. ''Shower, huh?'' he repeated, raising an eyebrow playfully. ''Mind if I join?'' he asked seductively, licking on his lower lip seductively before he eyed her standing up.

However, his smirk faded when he heard someone call her name. Someone he did not know. He frowned, turning around to see a guy searching for Cole around the Mystic Grill. The eldest salvatore narrowing his eyebrows, seeing the guy walking quickly towards Cole before he sighed in relief. Who the hell was he?

When he cupped her face to kiss her passionately, Damon widened his eyes in both confusion and anger. Now, he truly wanted to know who the hell that was. He felt himself clenching his fist, his whole body tensing as he had to witness this spectacle. Not for long, however. In a swift movement, he pushed the guy away and glared at him, wrapping his arm around Cole's shoulder to pull her closer. ''I don't know who the hell you are but you should leave.'' he compelled him, and the human complied. ''Hm.'' he said, visibly content with the turn of events.

He then turned his head to look at Cole, squinting as his blue orbs studied her. ''Who the hell was that?'' he then asked, anger slipping in his tone. ''Doesn't matter. We are going to my place.'' he then added, gripping her wrist firmly before he quickly walked out the door, heading to his own car.

She looked at Damon, and shook her head "What the hell did you do that for. I could have just simply told him to leave!" she hissed through her teeth and stepped away from him, not that it did any good, he caught her wrist, and no matter how much she struggled to break his grasp from it, it only tightened. But there was no way she was going anywhere with him not after what he did. Or at least why he did that. Once they got out side she wasn't scared to make a scene anymore, she shook his hand from her wrist and put distance between then "Why would you do that?" she asked, her tone filled with anger.

He was annoyed. Really annoyed. And it was showing. He rolled his eyes as she spoke. ''Oh really? You didn't seem like you were going to tell him to leave.'' he declared, which was a fact. At this point, Damon was too annoyed to even act rationally. He couldn't even understand how he reacted. Would he have reacted the same way back in 1864 if Malia had kissed someone? he would never know, simply because it never happened, and he never had to witness something of the sort. However, now that he thought of it, he felt anger boil his blood even more. There was no turning back to the cocky and teasing Damon for now. He was overwhelmed by annoyance and anger.

As she moved her hand away, it didn't help his anger. ''Get in the car.' he demanded, his eyes showing he wasn't asking, but rather ordering. He wasn't going to make a commotion right here in the Mystic Grill, or outside when people started to look at them. ''Get. In. The. Car.'' he added, his blue orbs looking right into her eyes, telling her that explanations would come next.

There was no way she was going to do anything that he said. Not after what he had done, chasing or better yet pushing the one person she had actually felt something for in basically forever away, right out of her life. "Why? Because I kissed him back?" she asked, her voice was wavering between yelling and talking loud enough that people across the street could hear. "You think just because I kissed someone I was in love with means that oh I don't know, it gives you the right to take him away?" she asked through her teeth. Shaking her head at him command she looked at him "No, I'm not going anywhere with you" she tipped her head before she turned away and didn't think twice about running where ever she would run to, knowing not much was on her side, she was as fast as him, but not as strong, refusing to look behind her as she took off down the street she attempted to look for a place to go.

He felt his heart flinch when he heard that she was in love with that guy, whoever he was. Somehow, it made his widen his eyes in shock, surprised for a moment and actually feeling guilty for his actions. But would that last? No. Quickly, his feelings of guilt turned into anger, something Damon would always do. Every bad feeling was turned into anger. It didn't help when she started to run away. The anger and frustration only rose inside of him, a low growl escaping his lips before he vampspeeded towards her, quickly getting a hold of her. He picked her up and threw her across his shoulder, vampspeeding to his own house in only a few minutes. At this point, he didn't care about his car being back at the Mystic Grill, or if anyone saw him. he opened the door and slammed it after he entered, putting Cole on her feet beside the wall. He quickly pinned her to the wall, both of his hands laying on each side beside her face, hitting the wall violently. ''You think you can run away from me?'' he growled, his blue orbs meeting hers before he laughed sarcastically. ''You are not going anywhere.''

Cole was just way to mad to even think about forgiving him. And her anger only heightened when he caught up to her and threw her over his shoulder, but that didn't stop her from protesting. No, she kicked and hit, but it was no use. She wasn't going to win this; well of course she could bite him. But did she really want to? She wanted to know exactly why he did what he had to Stiles, and that was a priority, she wasn't even concerned about her safety. Or if she even needed to worry about it; she knew he hadn't taken her to the car, nope. He went back to his home, she realized this once he dropped her on her own feet and pinned her to the wall.

When his fists came in contact with the wall on either side of her face she was aware that she should have felt a bit of fear, or that she should have flinched. But none of those things were her reaction. Anger had clouded every other emotion she was feeling. She brought her hands up to his chest and attempted to push him away, her lips slightly parted showing that her teeth were tightly clenched together, as a growl of her own escaped. "Screw you. Really, just screw you." She snapped and pushed once again against his chest this time when she pushed him, she got satisfaction from him moving ever so slightly. Anger as she learnt was one way to trigger her shift. And the amount of anger she had running through her system was proof that she could turn any second, and it wouldn't be good for either of them "Why?! Just tell me why you would do that!" she yelled glaring at him.

Damon was into another mode. Mad Damon mode. The Salvatore was impulsive all the time, but when he was mad, it was another story. It was far worse, and his vampire side was showing at this point. In this mood, he could kill without feeling any inch of guilt, none at all.

He tilted his head, squinting as his eyes never left hers. He didn't say a word as she screamed at him, visibly mad as well. What was there to say? Damon had never been good with words and explanations - let alone thinking. It was actions that mattered to him. A low growl escaped his lips as he listened to her, Damon growing quickly annoyed of the act, so much that he interrupted her in the middle of her sentence, not caring about what would follow. In a rough motion, Damon crashed his lips against her, pressing his whole body against her as he obviously would not let her any chance to escape.

It was like it was meant to happen. As she asked for someone other then Damon, or rather her being sent to anyone else basically came true. But Damon had to stomp on it and ruin everything that was happening. With the way she was feeling for Damon and the growing connection, she wouldn't have left with Stiles. But Damon didn't know that she was feeling this way. Or had these thoughts about him. She wasn't going to say a single thing about it.

Cole was seconds away from something she didn't want. But everything inside her told her changing would be good. It was a thing she missed. But at this moment? No. She just didn't want it. Her anger was still controlling her actions, so she just kept yelling and waiting, waiting for the reason she didn't know she would get.

Cole locked her eyes with him, she continued to yell. But it wasn't giving her satisfaction. It was just... Well, hurting her in an odd way. But she shook it off and went on until she couldn't, because he had placed his mouth firmly over hers, and drove her back against the wall. She should have pushed him away but when her hands came up to his shirt, she just tugged him closer.


	5. Lust

It was hard for him to put the line where this was Cole and not Malia. He found himself so many things about to call Malia, but he knew damn well he shouldn't mention her name. How would she react after she knew she was his sister's doppelganger, and he was acting with her like this? Damon was even wondering if the way why he was so flirty with her was because he had always wanted to do this with Malia - but knew he couldn't because of the circumstances. Which were now obviously totally different.

There was no rules. Nothing. He had crashed his lips on hers, something he had been dying to do. He was too angry to answer, or to provide her an explanation. He wasn't good with explanations, feelings, emotions - all things he had tried to bury deep down inside of him ever since he had been turned into a vampire. All of his feelings usually turned into anger, Damon rarely wanting to admit that he cared about anything. Why so? Because when people knew you care, or knew you were a good person, they would have expectations. And Damon would live to no one's expectations. Maybe she did deserve an answer. No, actually, she did deserve and answer and he knew it. But that would be for later. After all, his actions said a lot.

He kissed her with hunger, moving even closer to her, pinning her even closer to her wall. He slowly moved one hand from the wall down to her waist, his hand slipping itself under her shirt, stroking her silk skin as he deepened the kiss with both roughness and passion. It showed throughout the kiss that he was still angry, however passion was dominating everything else.

She wasn't struggling with the attraction as he was. It was clear they were both attracted to each other and that played into the kiss, Cole didn't have control over her body, instinct kicked in and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her, her lips still attached to his, her fingers worked their way into his hair. She had already forgotten about him owing her an explanation, because this… This explained it all to her. He felt something for her, and him telling Stiles to get lost was just him, being over protective and jealous

To the hell with this. He knew that Stefan could arrive one minute to the other and witness him making out with his sister's doppelganger, but truth was? Damon didn't give a damn about what Stefan, or anyone else for that matter, would think. When did he care about what others think? He had made it clear even back when he was a human, not giving a damn about what the hell his father could think about him. This was maybe why Damon nowadays didn't care about what people thought of him. The fact that his father had treated him so harshly had made him that way.

The urge to rip that shirt away from that body of hers was rising inside of him. After all, he knew very well was lying under her clothes. It was driving him crazy. As she kissed him back and pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck, he couldn't help but smirk victoriously throughout the kiss. He had won. Sort of, anyway.

With his skilled hands, Damon roughly ripped her shirt away from her, tossing the rest of it away before he moved his hand on her skin, touching every inch of her skin that he possibly could touch. It only made him crave for more, his furtive hands not getting enough just yet. After all, this was Damon.

Cole basically wanted to shed her skin. His touch was enough to bring her skin alive, she felt the heat creep up her spine, and she turned her face away from his and bit down on her lip as he ripped her shirt off. She tipped her head back against the wall as she turned to look at him, the bottom lip clamped between her teeth. Her hand drifted down his her neck and over his shoulders. Her brown eyes locked with his, she wanted to be able to see his body, he had seen hers and yet. She'd never seen his, perhaps she did not want to ruin another of his shirts, of she wanted to be a surprise as to what she would find.

Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and she slowly pulled the top up over his flat stomach, her eyes followed the shirt as she pulled it over his head, and then she pulled him closer by putting her hand on the waist band of his pants until her was pressed right against her, pinning her to the wall once again.

She wasn't really thinking about what she was doing, all she knew was that she wanted this as bad if not worse than he did. But what she didn't want was to be hurt, that thought was haunting her as she allowed her hands to drift up and over his body.

Her attention came back to the place they were. Right by the front door, what if the brother and his… Whatever the Burnette was to him came here. Her body fought a shiver and a blush as she caught his eye once again but her hands never left his body.

His expert hands made their way on her soft body, his fingers stroking every inch with hunger and roughness all together, his every movement showing how aroused and excited he was by this moment. He was craving for more, this was evident: the stiffness between his knees was prominent as he rubbed it against her, showing her how he wanted her.

He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, his teeth grazing on her skin as he kissed her neck with as much roughness, his hands slowly going behind her back to unclip her bra with a skilled motion, the bra being tossed away as soon as it released her breasts to him.

He immediately cupped one of them in his hands, massaging it before his tongue furthered from her neck to her cleavage, not waiting long before it roamed across her right breast. He twirled his tongue with skill around her erect nipple, slighlty sucking on it to tease her.

As his mouth worked over her right breast her hand immediately went to his hair and she gripped it, slightly twisting her fingers holding him where they both wanted.

During all that, he wasn't wasting any second: his free hand furthered down to her shorts, slipping itself inside of them as his fingers softly stroked her womanhood through her panties, something he knew he would soon get rid of.

Cole couldn't wait for much more, her hand twisted in his hair a bit tighter, she was no longer scared of things she usually was, being that she had only ever been with a human; she didn't know how rough she could be. And she never actually considered she was the rough type, but the vampire that was now lifting her off of her feet and carrying her to apart of the mansion she had never been before was bringing it out in her. She didn't have to worry about hurting him either.

His mind was set: he was going to take her. Nothing could stop him at this point. Especially not mere pieces of clothing. However, he had in mind what he wanted to do to her, and the wall wasn't going to work for him. Maybe later it would. That being said, he wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the stifness between his legs rub itself against her womanhood through both of her jeans, the Salvatore eager for the moment when both pieces of fabric will have vanished.

He vampspeeded towards the table in the kitchen, making her sit on it as his hands did not waste a second before they furthered back down again, his skilled hands unbuttoning her shorts and unzipping them before he pulled them down of her. They ended up on the floor, which is where they belonged, according to Damon anyway.

An appreciative smirk curved his lips as he eyed her woth desire for a moment before his blue orbs looked into her eyes once more, Damon feeling attracted to her like a magnet. He crashed his lips once hers once more, kissing her deeply as both of his hands found their way back down, the vampire taking care of removing the last piece of fabric she was wearing.

As soon as the clothes were gone there was nothing keeping her from spreading her legs as his fingers slipped between her thighs, her eyes closed briefly at the feeling, all the pent up sexual frustration and the anger was paying off for her, the thought made a smirk of her own form. Once again she found her bottom lip firmly clamed between her teeth. But it didn't stop the small sighs from filling the air as his fingers danced over her wet flesh.

Immediately, his fingers searched for her core, the tip of his index feeling the moisteness of her inner walls. He slipped one finger into her, teasing her. His lips then trailed kisses from her lips down to her stomach, his tongue roaming on her skin as he wanted her to be pleasured by his touch as much as he could.

With his hands he then parted her legs apart, burrying his head between her legs as his lips touched her womanhood. He slowly twirled his tongue around her clit before he quickened the motion to a vampspeed level, something he knew that would pleasure her.

Her eyes opened once again and locked with his, she watched as he dropped to his knees and her stomach twisted with anticipation, she wasn't left long with wondering what he would do, as his lips came in contact with her entrance, she attempted to keep her eyes on his as she gripped the table but her head fell back at the first flick of his tongue.

Damon knew he was doing the right thing when he felt her grip the table. If he could smirk at this moment? He surely would, however his lips and tongue were busy doing something else. He quickened the pace around her clit, his lips humming against her core as he could feel the moisteness fill him in, making him feel rather uncomfortable in his eyes. Visibly, he would soon have to get rid of them, his hard rock manhood pressing against the fabric.

He widened her legs further before he gribbed her waist with his hands, licking her womanhood teasingly before he slipped his tongue through her entrance, feeling the inner walls that would soon be surrounding his hard member.

If Cole was able to think of something that would make sense to say or do she would have probably done something, but for a brief moment she was unable to think past the pleasure clouding her mind. Her grip on the table tightened as her breath picked up. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs it was something the never missed about the act. She was doing way too much thinking at the moment and she really needed to stop before a thought popped into her mind and she started to over think and analyze.

And he gave her help with that, his tongue started to stoke her skin faster causing her to cry out, her left hand left the edge of the table and drifted into his hair, she tugged gently as a few curse words came from her mouth. She hooked her right leg over his shoulder giving him more room to do as he pleased with her awaiting body, her eyes closed once again and her head fell back as it had before, she couldn't look at him between her legs any longer, it was beginning to be a bit too much for her to take.

While he kept pleasuring her with his mouth, he thought about the place he wanted to take her. Everywhere. All places and scenarios entered his mind. He was eager to finally take her. He liked to tease and wait her linger for it, however there was just so long he could wait. After all, he was craving to be able to penetrate her.

His lips eventually found their way back to her lips, kissing her with even more hunger and lust as before as his own hands got rid of his belt, eyeing it with a thought of how hot she could be, tied up to his bed where he could fuck her senselessly. The mere thought of it make him even more aroused, if that was possible.

Once she realized again that she was on a table, he had brought her to a table instead of the bedroom. Her comments about his bed made her smirk and sigh a breathy huff. Clearly he had been listening, she wondered if he thought she actually meant what she had said, her sarcasm and witty remarks were signs of define, she had been embarrassed and attempted to put all of it on him. Her train of thought was derailed as soon as he stood up, his fingers on his belt taking it off, her eyes landed on it before they worked up to him, but not long after that he had placed his lips on hers, she took the opportunity of him finally being at her hight to reach out and undo the button and fly on his pants.

The thought about tying her to his bed invaded him, the Salvatore not being able to toss the thought away. That being said, his instincts kicked in even more, making the vampire wrap her legs around him once more, feeling her moistness touch his stomach - another thing that would turn him on even more. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight before he vampspeeded upstairs, not waiting another second before he placed her on the bed roughly, finishing what she had started with his jeans as he quickly pulled them down, tossing them away with his feet before he hovered over her in the bed, having his belt in hand. After all, he wasn't going to leave it downstairs when it could have such a wonderful use upstairs.

His fingers roamed across her body, trailing their way up to her lips as he eyed her with a glint of micheviousness, his blue orbs staring into her eyes. ''Give me your hands.'' he then asked, a smirk curving his lips, wondering if she'd understand what he wanted to do to her. he would wait for an answer, simply because he respected her enough to pleasure her the way she wanted. After all, Damon liked getting what he wanted, but with her it was different. He wasn't just doing this for his own pleasure - it was also for her. The sounds she would make drove him crazy, craving for more of them. At the end of the day, it was rare that Damon cared enough for the woman to take care of her as much as he did to Cole.

As he hovered above her she took the time to really look at his body, tipping her head to the side, she got a better view, yet another smirk crossed her features before he asked for her hands, still holding his belt. Her eyes locked with his; if she did indeed give him her arms to what she was assuming tie to the bed, meant she basically trusted him. Which he had given her no reason not to, thus she complied, she held her arms out a bit to him, letting him do as he pleased. After all, through the most of this he had only pleased her, and she hadn't pleased him, not yet at least. She made a mental note to be sure, she would please him.

He moved the rip of his finger across her cheeks before it lingered across her lips, grinning smugly before his index trailed back down to her womanhood, teasing her as he started massaging her sensitive spot. ''I'm going to make you beg for more.'' he said in a cocky manner, Damon being set on giving her the night of her life.

Her breath hitched as his fingers once again skimmed down the length of her body, stopping at the center of her slim figure, her back arched slightly, pushing her hips down onto his hand and slightly circled. A small whimpers filled the air as she closed her eyes, his fingers weren't exactly what she needed, and as he mentioned making her beg, she smirked to herself, didn't he realize she was seconds away from doing just that? Her body language said everything, she wanted him, and there was no doubt about that, but would he bring the games to the bedroom, a through crossed her mind, and she was indeed willing to play along, and for the first time since she yelled at him she spoke "Fuck, please.." she mumbled still arching into his fingers.

He couldn't help but smirk mischievously as she handed him her hands, the eldest Salvatore looking into her eyes as he noticed her approval. He didn't waste a minute, wrapping his belt around her two wrists and trying her to the bed. Damon had a bed perfect for this kind of activity - of course. Damon liked to show his dominance. He was a predator, after all.

Cole watched him as her wrapped the belt around her wrists and then tied them to the bed. She grinned wickedly as she glanced up at him, her hazel eyes slightly glazed as she inhaled sharply, a shiver worked over her body. Cole assumed that she was tied to the bed for a reason, but she didn't know the exact reason to it, of course she wasn't going to ask at all. Not now at least.

Shakily she opened her legs a bit more digging her heels into the mattress so she could roll her hips against his hand. A few more begging sounds a words came from her mouth, proof that his hand wasn't exactly want she wanted any longer and he was about to drive her insane. She was dizzy for his touch, craving it.

''Oh I will.'' he finally replied before he got rid of his boxers, his long shaft being erect more than ever. He hovered over her, leaning in as he closed his eyes, pressing his lips roughly against hers. This time, he wouldn't offer her his fingers. His lips were eager against hers, showing that he wouldn't be able to stay still anymore. He needed to take her, as much as she needed him. He began with a first, rough thrust as he entered her, groaning as he could feel her inner walls tighten around his length. He eased himself inside of her, moving back and forth to enter all of his length inside her core, his lips remaining on hers as he devoured her. His free hand roamed across her body, cupping her breast as he massaged it roughly, quickening the pace of his thrusts inside of her.

She lost eye contact with him only to watch him take off the last bit of clothing separating them. A flush crept up her spine as she took a deep breath, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as a needy sigh took over her silence. Slightly pulling at the restrained, she wanted to touch him but knew she couldn't, so she growled lowly wanting—needing him— She had figured he was going to tease her a bit more, and when he didn't. His lips landed on hers and she didn't protest it at all, she kissed him back roughly before she gently took his bottom lip between her teeth, she was forced to let go of his lip as she trusted into her, roughly. Her hands gripped the belt a bit tightly, a flow of moans came out of her lips as his pace stated to pick up.

He groaned in pleasure, pushing his length deeper inside of her core as he nibbled on her lips, feeling his instincts kick in even more. His lips drifted from hers, kissing to her neck, which he grazed on before he felt his fangs spike out from his gums, aching to bite her. The lust for wanting to taste her in every way kicked in, rushing inside his veins. He wanted to taste her blood, her flesh, now that he had been able to taste her sex, her mouth and her skin.

Cole couldn't control the sounds coming from her body as Damon worked his body over and im hers. She allowed her eyes to close as he worked his lips worked on her neck. She fought a shudder as his sharp fang carresed her soft flesh. It was odd that she actually wanted him to bite her. She tipped her neck bearing it to his as his fang pricked her.

He quickened the pace inside of her, feeling his breathing getting heavier as he could barely control his vampire instinct anymore. Without even fully realizing it, the tip of his fangs had already pierced her skin, small droplets of blood falling out of her flesh. At this point, the veins appeared in his eyes and his gum ached - he couldn't restrain himself. He closed his eyes and dug his fangs into her skin, quickly so it wouldn't hurt her too much. He felt the blood rush inside of his mouth, something that drove him more than dizzy. His eyes rolling back, everything inside of Damon was breaking havoc.

His vampire side taking over for an instant, the Salvatore started to quicken the pace even more to a speed that was faster than any human could do, Damon retracting his fangs as he knew that he couldn't take any more blood, or else she could faint. Luckily, since they were having intercourse and her heart was beating fast the fact that he took blood wouldn't affect her as much - her heart would pump blood quickly to all other areas so she could heal.

She could feel the blood pumping out of her body, with both the losing blood and having him drive her crazy by the quickness of his thrusts her vision blurred slightly. She bit her lip hard as he pushed his fangs in deeper, she didn't protest against it. In this moment she would give him anything he wanted. If he wanted to drain every drop of her blood she wouldn't likely stop him.

She felt her legs start to shake slightly as he as he increased the thrusting. Her hips rolled slightly towards his her body tighting around his, she gasped and pulled at the belt once again wanting her hands free.

He smirked when he noticed how she tried to free herself, his dominator side growing inside of him. He cocked his head to the side as he eyed her, carrying on with his movement as he thrusted harder inside of her, his hips hitting hers with each thrust as his whole length moved inside of her tight core.

''Trying to free yourself?'' He asked, a victorious smirk curving his lips before he leaned in, pecking on her lips before his kisses trailed to her ear. ''Say that I own you.'' He whispered, his predator side showing. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere, and he would gladly compell anyone who tried to go near her. She was /his/, now. He wasn't going to let her go like he had let Malia go, that was for sure. After all, each time he thought of Malia, he regretted not turning her. He should've, but he couldn't have been this selfish with her. He loved her too much for that.

He nibbled on her ear, biting playfully on it before he kissed her neck once more, the smirk never leaving his lips nonetheless. His hands furthered on her body, stroking every inch of her skin he could, showing how he could not get enough. His hard length hardened inside of her as he kept rolling his hips, thrusting rougher inside of her as a low grunt escape his lips against her skin.

If she really tried Cole knew that she could break the belt, but instead she just pulled at it, showing him that she wanted to be let free. A smirk of her own curved her lips; he wanted her to admit that he owned her? Wasn't that slightly obvious. Her tongue darted between her lips wetting them as she looked at him "You..." she swallowed hard and took a deep breath "Own me"

she had to fist her hands and squeeze her eyes shuts. The act was making her lose her mind, the only thought that she could even concentrate on was that she was close, and she wanted her hands free for that. As his lips found her neck, a small gasp escaped her lips, she could feel and hear the sound of skin slapping against each other, and low grunts and moans fill the room.

The feelings she felt were deeper then she knew, she didn't exactly know why. But she suley would have if she wasn't compelled to not remember the vampire above her, reasons being that Malia when she remembered had feelings for her brother. Feelings that went way beyond the way siblings should feel about each other, she didn't just love Damon, she had been in love with him, and those feels where haunting her.

As she spoke he looked up at her, a victorious grin appearing on his lips. His blue orbs looked into her yes, his fingers stroking her cheek. ''Good girl.'' He replied, tilting his head to the side, his eyes not leaving hers. He was possessive - that was for sure. Still, Damon was not possessive about everyone and everything. Truth to be told, the only other person he had been this possessive about was Malia. Ironically, Cole was her. He just didn't know it yet.

He quickened the pace, thrusting deeper inside of her as he knew he was close to be finished. He crashed his lips against hers, kissing her with passion as he moved his hands to hers, untying her before he tossed the belt away, bringing both of his hands to her cheeks, cupping her gentle face before he nibbled on her lip, biting it softly as a few grunts escaped his lips throughout the kiss.

He went the fastest he could, his length enlarging as he knew his release would come soon enough. His grunts were louder, and his breathing was heavy. A shaky breath eacaped his lips, Damon pulling away as he looked into her eyes, grunting loudly as he felt himself coming into her inner walls. His thrusts were becoming slower, his length still hitting her sensitive spot with each thrust.

Cole's eyes locked with his as he heard her words. His grin made her grin crookedly up at him. She tipped her head slightly into his touch, flushing at him praise. She usually didn't like praises as the such, but when they came from Damon, it had a different effect on her. Cole could basically smell the possession in the air coming from the vampire, who at the moment she was a submissive to, not that was at all a submissive woman, the turn of events had sparked a different side in her. She hoped he didn't expect her to listen to everything he said any place else, because he would be disappointed.

She didn't think it was possible for him to quicken, or deepen his thrusts, but he did. Small gasps and moans flowed from her parted lips, but soon his mouth came over top of hers smothering her sounds as they kissed, she could feel him untying her from the bed, as soon as she had her hands back to do with as she pleased, she placed them on his sides, just below his rib cage and slowly drifted them upwards to his back, her moans sounding like small pleasurable sighs, he eyes opened slightly as his hands cupped her face and his teeth enclosed on her bottom lip, she had the urge to pull away and force him to bit harder of her flesh.

Her body struggled to accommodate his, considering she was tightening around him even more as her orgasm started to build there was more presser, if she didn't know any better she's be sure he was going to break her. Her orgasm took over her body, her hips slightly moved against his as he as well found his release, she cried out one last time, crying his name as her orgasm came to an end.

He thrusted inside of her a few times before he pulled away, letting his body lay beside her. He caught his breath, looking at the roof for a moment before he tilted his head to look at her, a smirk lingering on his lips. He extended his arm to her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. ''Just saying, your clothes are all over my floor. All over my house.''' He said, remembering how her clothes were still in the hallway and the kitchen.

His fingers slightly stroke her skin, his blue orbs showing how he was content. He hadn't had sex with her the way he would with other girls, no. It was far, far different, and he was aware of it. He had taken care of her first, something he didn't care doing to others. But she was different. That was for sure.

''I win.'' He added, flirtatiously winking at her. He was cocky, and if she hadn't figured it out already, she surely would


	6. Got me runnin' round

Cole's chest heaved as he got off of her and laid next to her, she glanced at him as he spoke and the urge to push him off of the bed arose in her mind, she thought it over and there didn't seem to be a downside to it. She rolled her eyes and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. "And as I said, if they did. You'd end up doing that laundry" she smirked as she fought the urge.

She shivered slightly at him touch and sighed, her thoughts were taking over once again, she just now realised that the only thing they knew about each other was that they were both immortal, well she was sort of. She knew his name, but he didn't know hers. She wondered if he felt the same way, that what just happened felt like it meant something but unsure that it did.

He smirked, shaking his head. ''I'm not doing any laundry sweetheart.'' He replied, cocking his head to the side as his fingers stroked down her cleaving to her stomach, his fingertips slightly touching her skin. ''Unless...'' He began, a michevious glint appearing in his eyes. ''I get to have fun while doing it.'' He added, lowly leaning in to peck against her lips, his eyes closing for a mere instant.

''You're not going anywhere.'' He whispered against her skin as his lips drifted to her cheek, his eyes remaining closed. He felt somewhat odd, considering he basically jus had sex with his sister's doppelganger - something probably nobody else would've done -. However, wasn't that the exact reason why he had done it? All these urges, this desire, this lust had been growing inside of him ever since his feelings has started to grow for Malia had been stuck deep inside of him. All of these feelings were now freely coming out, and Damon couldn't feel better. After all, even if he had tried to forget, he would always remember that day when he had caught a glimpse of her naked body back in 1864. A stiffness in between his legs had arose, and even if it hadn't been appropriate, he couldn't help but have images of them together, doing things he knew he could never voice to her. She had been his sister. It wasn't right for him to abuse of her like this. However, he hadn't known she had felt the same way all along.

"You could have fun after you do it, but if you won't" she sighed and glanced at him "Then you don't get to have any more fun." She shifted a bit and turned away from him as his lips touched her cheek, a smirk firmly on her lips, proving what exactly she meant about no more fun

He immediately squinted as she moved her cheek away, his blue orbs eyeing her with challenge. She smirked, which only made him smirk more. ''I can play that game too.'' he declared before he hovered over her, taking both of her wrists with his hands so she could not move. A victorious smirk curved his lips as he cocked his head to the side, the eldest Salvatore not squinting anymore. ''I always get to have fun.'' he added, his eyes challenging her.

Cole's smirk lit up all of her features; her brown eyes alight with amusement. When he grasped her wrists the instinct to growl arose, a hushed growl erupted from her parted lips before she could stop it. It didn't mean she wanted him to let her go, she didn't even know why she had growled, asides from the instinct. "Well, then perhaps you should have fun with someone else" she muttered and rolled her eyes

He raised an eyebrow as she spoke. ''I don't want to have fun with someone else.'' he declared. This was something he would never say, but it was genuinely true. At this moment, he didn't care about anybody, or anything, else than her. She had even made him forget completely about Elena's existence, something none other had been able to do until now. Even at this very moment, she didn't even come on his mind. ''I told you. I win.''

She blinked a few times and attempted to clear her thoughts, she looked over at him once more, raising an eyebrow. "And was it a game? Because someone is going to have to pick all of that up, and it won't be me" she rolled her eyes slightly, lazily, but was clearly amused.

As she spoke once more he couldn't help but laugh. '''A game?'' He repeated, raising an eyebrow playfully. ''Well then I guess they're going to be on the floor for a while.'' He teased, winking once more.

Her thoughts still bothering her, she almost wanted to voice it to him. She wanted to know about him but, was it so bad not knowing? No, she assumed it wasn't. Pushing her thoughts away she bit her lip and mumbled something to him "Someone is going to have to go and get my clothes" she was basically stating that as a fact that someone was likely to be home soon, and the looks at the restaurant… Made her think that things were awkward there. There was something she didn't know, but she got the feeling Damon would lie to her, she thought about asking the other Salvatore, but he had that… Thing.

He rolled his eyes playfully at what she said, however his smirk did not vanish away; not at all. His blue orbs met her eyes, saying that he clearly was no going to move. ''Nice try.'' he drawled out, slightly shaking his head. ''But you are not going anywhere. Neither am I.'' he added with a flirtatious wink before he leaned in, trailing kisses to her neck, which he grazed on playfully with his teeth before he kissed it gently, being interrupted by her words once more.

Narrowing her eyes slightly she looked at him, tipping her head to the side ever so slightly "If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted to keep me here, naked for as long as you could" she said a slight purr to her words. Shaking her head her eyes flickered to the door "I'm not going to be here naked all day. And I need to shower" she babbled slightly, but that wasn't going to stop her from investigating him.

''Ding ding ding. We have a winner.'' he replied, a smug grin appearing on his lips. He tilted his head, eyeing her. ''Shower huh? Why didn't you say it first?'' he asked, licking his lips teasingly. ''Am I going to be able to come now?'' he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, referring to the moment where she had told him he couldn't come before. He wondered if her answer would be the same now.

Cole shook her head to the question of if he was now allowed to come with her, "Nope." She slightly smirked and looked at him, teasing him. Obviously if he truly wanted to she wouldn't stop him. It was his shower after all. "You do realize we don't know anything about each other right?" she wasn't looking at him, she was basically looking anywhere but him.

She was right, and had a point. For a moment he just froze, not saying a word. He swallowed hard, feeling somewhat guilty. He did not know her. Then again, when did Damon know well the girls he slept with? However, the vampire knew this time, it was different. It wasn't a one night stand. He wasn't going to compell her to forget what happened and then carry on with her life, something he would do to most girls, or well, the ones he would bite. He had no intention to make her forget, that was for sure. Plus, she already knew he was a vampire anyway. Still, that didn't change the fact that she had a point. They knew each other since what? One day? Yet, he acted as if he had known her forever. Truth to be told, they knew each other since forever. He just didn't know that. All he knew was that his feeling for Malia had came back to the surface when he had met Cole, and now he simply couldn't let those feelings - or her - go away. He had to come up with something better than 'Well, you look like my lost long sister that I always had feelings for, so, yeah.'

He looked up at her, a smirk still curving his lips, even though he had to force this one upon his lips. ''We have all our lives to know everything about each other.'' he replied, which was true. He was immortal. She wasn't as immortal as he was, but she certainly had a longer lifespan than any human whatsoever.

The answer her gave in regards to her question wasn't at all what she wanted, and she was going to make that a point. "We might have a lot of time on our hands, but I can leave Mystic Falls at any point, there are other places I could go." She knew it would hurt his feelings if she had have said she'd go back to Stiles so she just kept that to herself.  
>She hoped that her expression didn't show how much she was thinking, or how many things were racing through her mind.<p>

Over the past day Cole had gotten the feeling from both Damon and Stefan that there was something hidden from her, and she wanted to know. However she wasn't much better, she could have told him that her actual name wasn't Cole, that she was actually Malia. But there were so many stings attached to that, and it really wasn't a conversation for the bedroom, especially when he was naked above her. Maybe he wanted to know about her as much as she wanted to know about him, but if so, he never voiced it, so she did. "Don't you want to know things about me?"

He frowned, the smirk leaving his lips. ''Leave Mystic Falls? Why? Where?'' he asked, anger visibly rising in his tone even though he tried to hide it. After all, emotions were for people who cared, and even if Damon knew that he cared, he didn't like for others to know. ''You're not going anywhere.'' he replied much as an order, however you could see in his blue orbs how distraught he was. Clearly, he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers. That was for sure. He always regretted how he had let Malia go. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Her next question somewhat confused him. Of course he did. He wasn't that much of a jerk, plus if he didn't want to have anything to do with her he wouldn't have taken her from the woods and slept with her. A werewolf. Damon usually stayed away from those for his own safety. Nevertheless, he sighed, letting her wrists go before he laid beside her, looking at the roof top. ''Sure. I'm just not good with the history backgrounds. Mine isn't very clean and bright.'' he declared, closing his eyes for an instant. He then turned his head to face her. ''So, Cole, what's your story?'' he genuinely asked.

As he rolled off of her and said in not so many words that she wasn't going to get many answers about him, but he indeed wanted to know about her she huffed and shook her head. "Never mind" she snapped without meaning to, she sat up a bit and looked at him, narrowing her eyes once again "What does it matter if I leave?" she asked clearly confused at him reaction to her saying she could possibly leave at any point.

He growled in annoyance when she snapped at him and suddenly changed the whole atmosphere. Quite frankly he couldn't understand why she had done that, and it only made Damon even more annoyed than he already was. After all, he would always react that way when people wanted to know about his past - a past he was trying to forget. There was nothing to say about him except how pathetic he was to wait over a century for a girl whom completely screwed him over. It was already hard enough for him to accept it himself, let alone tell anyone else.

Why did she keep asking him why it mattered if she left? Truth was, he couldn't even explain the real reason. How could he? It'll probably push her away. After all, how could you tell someone you just slept with that you can't let her leave because you made the mistake of leaving her doppelganger years ago?

Cole rolled her eyes at his growl, her mood went calm and relaxed right to pissed off and irritated. He would sleep with her but he wouldn't tell her anything? Like that made sense at all. She shook her head as if dismissing everything and got up from the bed, she was going to go and gather up her own clothing but his words stopped her.

''Fine. What the hell do you want to know? I've been a vampire all my life, turning it off once in a while, killing humans for fun, hunting them. Not much to say is it?'' He replied, raising on the bed as he sat. ''Why do you keep on wanting to leave? Why come here if leaving is what you wanted?'' He asked, anger spiking in his tone. ''Or are you just telling me this to piss me off? It's working.'' He snarled, his blue orbs looking right into her eyes, telling him how he didn't like her words.

"I don't want to know anything anymore" She said in a dismissive tone, her brown eyes narrowed. She rolled her eyes once more and stomped over to the door yanking it open. She was feeling as if he didn't want to tell her anything, and if he didn't want to tell her anything about himself, then the questions from earlier got the answers, he didn't care, it was a mistake, and that's what she was going to mark it up to.

She made her way around to all the places her clothes were dressing as she went, she wouldn't be surprised if he came back down to yell at her, but she didn't care.

He took a deep breath, his blue orbs turning into ice as he felt his whole body tense. He couldn't quite understand what was going on with her, but he didn't quite like it. He couldn't quite understand what he had said wrong, either. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, visibly annoyed and frustrated at the same time. He growled loudly, not saying a word before he got out of the bed, going to the bathroom to take a towel before he wrapped it around his waist. He them vampspeeded downstairs, noticing how she was picking up all of her clothes.

''What the hell are you doing?'' he asked, but she acted as if she didn't care, not saying a word as he carried on. He frowned, visibly not content about this. He growled lowly, clenching his fist in anger. Damon had a strong temper, and it appeared so did she.

He vampspeeded in front of her, yanking her clothes away from her hands as he tossed them away carelessly, his blue orbs looking right into her eyes. ''I said. What the hell are you doing?'' he repeated, anger spiking in his tone, if it wasn't obvious enough from the look in his eyes.

Cole was too angry to even consider calming down, let alone staying in the same room with him. When she left she knew he would follow, he had the last time she was angry, which only infuriated her. What she needed in moments like this was to be left alone for her to calm down. But as she gathered her clothes she could hear his movements.

She heard his voice but continued to ignore him, truthfully she did know her argument was invalid and made no scenes to anyone but herself. It didn't mean she was just going to let it go, even years ago she never let things go, she buried them, pushed them away, but never forgot, and hardly forgave. If anyone wanted the were-coyotes forgiveness they had to work for it. Something the vampire wasn't doing, his raised voice made her snarl and once he was close to her taking her clothes from her, she inhaled deeply. She got the urge to push him away, and the urge was strong, so she did just that. Her palms came in contact with his chest and she pushed him hard.

He widened his eyes, visibly surprised. ''What is wrong with you?'' he asked, visibly offended by her actions. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong, and this was only making it worse. It was angering him, which was angering her. A vicious circle, really. He then took a deep breath as she spoke, closing his eyes for an instant before his blue orbs looked deeply into her eyes when his eyelids lifted up once more.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" She redirected his question. Clearly not willing to answer, she was putting up walls, where before she had none. She was open before, literally. But this time if he had of tried what he did before, she would likely slash at him.

''There is nothing wrong with me!'' he replied, clearly not understanding what the hell she had in her mind. Quite frankly, he had no clue. Maybe it was because he was a guy. Or simply because it was Damon. Still, the anger was boiling his veins, simply because he couldn't understand what was going on, and what had triggered this reaction out of her.

"There clearly is" She snapped and glared at him. She was still tempted to leave; he clearly wasn't willing to give her, her clothes back. If he thought keeping them from her would actually stop her from leaving he was delusional. She had probably been seen more times naked then not. But that wasn't the point at all. She was still angry. That was the point.

''Enlighten me, then.'' he snapped, rolling his eyes in annoyance as a low growl escaped his lips. he was oblivious, much like most guys would've been in his situation. Most guys probably except Stefan. At the thought, it only made him more annoyed. Why did Stefan have to be brought in his mind at this very moment? He really didn't need to think about his brother whom was perfect in all of his damn relationships with people.

"Why don't you go screw yourself" she huffed and looked away from him, she couldn't remember the last guy she hadn't fought with constantly, and truthfully it was getting tiring. She was always angry; she defiantly needed a mood adjustment. Being that the only time she wasn't angry, was about ten minutes ago, when he had her out of her head.

"What does it even matter to you what I'm doing?" She snarled and crossed her arms over her still naked chest. She felt vulnerable, and she didn't like, that was one of the reasons why she pushed him away, if he stepped any closer she would probably end up attacking him, and yet again, those nagging feelings told her that she didn't want to do that.

''Will you stop with those questions?'' he asked harshly, his facial expression clearly showing how it was annoying him and making him confused. ''Why do you think it matters to me?'' he asked. ''Huh? Isn't it fucking obvious?'' he added, rolling his eyes in annoyance. ''What, do you think I don't care? Because I do, or else why the fuck would I be here? Why would have I compelled that guy to get the fuck away? Why would I have slept with you? Newsflash princess, my intention wasn't to sleep with you and kick you out of the house the next second after I was done.'' he replied, taking another deep breath as he looked away, knowing that the more he would get angry, the worse it would get.

He felt better already after he had spoken his mind. At least something was done. He glanced back at her, his icy blue orbs staring. ''I thought I told you I wasn't going to let you go away.''

"I'll stop with the fucking questions if I get an actual answer." She snarled. The only expression she wore was one of anger. Her eyes were narrowed, teeth clenched, lips pulled back bearing her teeth. "I have no idea why it matters to you, because it isn't fucking obvious. The most likely answer to that is that you don't care, and it wouldn't surprise me" she let out a breathy laugh "I don't even get why I bother with this kind of thing, I mean you don't even have to kick me out, I'm more than willing to leave." She said and pursed her lips, her gaze dropped to the floor briefly.

This wasn't making her feel better at all; it was all just piling up. She wasn't at all surprised when her fingers started to itch, the same feeling as always when she would fight with a vampire, the need to kill. But she was holding herself back from that. Not wanting to, and not needing to, her insticts made no sense to her. All she ever wanted to do was fight and kill, that's probably the reason why she was so angry at the moment, it was fact that any were-creature had major anger issues, and it always showed. As well as her being a female, she was overly sensitive when it came to well—everything. She wanted him to let her leave, but he clearly wasn't going to let her.

He frowned as she spoke again, both of their tones rising. ''Well was that answer fucking satisfying enough?'' he asked, knowing the answer would most likely be no. he had no idea what did she expect from him, none, and this was what was pissing him off the most. The fact that he hadn't pick up on the little things he had done wrong. Because clearly, he had missed something at some point. She couldn't just act all moody when he had done nothing. Either he had been an ass, or this was a misunderstanding. He hoped for the latter, even if he knew the first option was often the conclusion he would draw.

His yelling wasn't making anything better. "No, the fucking answer wasn't satisfying. As far as I am concerned you can shove it up your ass" she snapped. Her lips pressed into a hard line. He wasn't getting it, clearly. Her anger was brought on by him not telling her a damn thing. After all isn't that people did, they told each other things about themselves?

He frowned even more, grabbing her wrist before she could even think of leaving. ''Malia, stop it.'' he said, the words flowing out of his mouth before he could even realize he had called her /Malia/. ''You are not going. Anywhere. Am I clear?'' he asked, knowing the authoritative tone probably wasn't the best to use. However, he couldn't help himself. This was Damon Salvatore, after all, and anger was boiling his blood.

When his hands wrapped around her wrists she about freaked, she was about to yank her hands away and slap him but his words stopped her. She heard nothing after her actual name came out of his mouth, her body visibly relaxed, her shoulders weren't tense, but her eyebrows pulled together. "How…" she shook her head slightly "How did you know that?" she asked, before she swallowed hard.

His eyes widened, and he froze. Unable to speak. He couldn't even fully processed the information he had just gathered. The way she reacted to Malia's name only proved that this was her name. Cole wasn't. He couldn't believe it. This was Malia? How could she have survived as a were-coyote? Damon never knew about this. Could it be that her gene was activated after he had left her? Possible, but it was hard to believe. He swallowed hard once more, staring at her before he could even think clearly.

''Your name isn't Cole...''


	7. She keeps me up

This was changing everything. Or was it? He had acted with her on the basis that she was so much like his sister, and now he learned that she was. After all, the coincidence was evident. How could Malia's doppelganger's name be Malia? This would be too odd. Still, he wanted to be sure. ''Malia, do you remember anything before 1864?'' he then asked, knowing her next answer would be crucial.

She had realized that she had slipped up; she should have denied that her name was Malia, as his expression changed. It looked to be one of confusion. Her eye brows pulled together as he stated that he name wasn't Cole, mostly to himself. But she heard it. When her let go of her wrists and quickly folded the over her chest once again. "No, it's not. Why does it matter?" she asked, clearly not understanding. Once again she was confused. And like before he probably wouldn't answer her. A frown forced her lips downward at his next question, and she stayed silent for a moment. She dug around in her memories. She shook her head once she basically hit a wall in her mind. Her eyes lifted to his and she shook her head "Uh, no…" she shrugged and yet again a feeling of not knowing washed over her. Another pinch of anger spiking, this time she was able to stop it, she bit down on the inside of her cheek and watched him.

He was speechless. He widened his eyes in both shock and confusion. It was Malia. It was confirmed. he could barely believe it, even if this did explain why he felt so attracted and attached to her even though they had just met. However, as he stared at her, he was now reminded of all the times he had spent with her back when he was human...And now. Somehow, his face flustered, the vampire glancing away, trying to avoid looking at her. She was still naked, and now that he had no doppelganger excuse to look at her, he felt like he was done something wrong. She had been his innocent, little sister and now he had taken her in ways he had never imagined even in his darkest dreams.

The desire for her had been there all along, and now he knew it, now he couldn't burry those feelings down. He tried, but he knew it wouldn't work. The desire was still there, burning him even though he had taken her only moments ago. He bit down his lip nervously, now not knowing how to act around her. It wasn't fair not to tell her the truth, but then again he was afraid of her reaction. Was if she ran away from him? What if she hated him after he had compelled her? What if she didn't wan to have anything to do with him when she would learn she was his sister? After all, Damon didn't think his feelings for her could be returned.

He opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. He didn't have the time to. He heard Stefan's car arriving, and he widened his eyes in terror. He quickly took Malia's clothes and took her by the waist, vampspeeding to his room before Stefan had the time to open the door. He sighed in relief as he arrived in his room, closing his eyes for an instant as he felt the blood rush inside of his veins. ''Dress up. Stefan is here.'' he then said, swallowing hard as his eyes scanned her naked body once more, making him eventually glanced away as he knew he wasn't supposed to do that. Could he restrain himself from now on? Could he dare to look at her without having all this lust burning him? Right now, he didn't even know what to do. Could he simply act like he didn't know anything? No, the guilt would burn him from the inside from not telling her the truth about who she really was.

Malia looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if looking for some sort of explanation to his reaction, it was so common for creatures to change their names, so why was it such a shock for him to learn that she had done the same? And when he asked her abound 1864, that made no sense, and it also didn't make sense for her to not know anything from before 1864. It was all making her head spin.

She noticed his flush, and didn't understand the cause of it. There was so much he wasn't telling her, that was clearly _effecting_ him. It was driving her _insane_. Why did he get to know everything and she was stuck in the dark. There was nothing for her to say, she couldn't think past all the scattered thoughts she had in her head, there was no way she would make sense if she spoke, so she decided she would stay silent until she had time to think about everything going on.

For an odd reason she was thankful when she heard a car pull into the driveway, she wanted answers but she had no questions to ask. She defiantly needed time to think alone. This time when he corralled her back to his room she didn't make a fuss; she just allowed it to happen. Once she was back in his room, she got the feeling that he was now embarrassed by her. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, not even caring that this time she drew blood, she just kept biting down on it, keeping her back to him.

With his acting the way he was she was now more embarrassed than ever. Not to mention that she was still _naked_. She took a deep breath and lifted her eyes, the first thing she seen was the washroom. She didn't look at him as she marched her way into the washroom, and she didn't say a word, after all it was obvious what she was doing, and if he really had ask, he was just being stupid.

With a wall between then she didn't feel the need to have her arms suffocating her chest anymore, she stepped towards the shower and turned it on, before she dragged her left hand through her now, much knotted blonde hair. She sighed, and went over everything that had happened of the past while of her being here in this house. She stepped into the shower and tried to get her thoughts in order as well as all of the question she was going to go back out there and ask, and not let anything stop her from the answers that she clearly deserved. Being that he said he wasn't going to let her go anywhere, he had better tell her everything she needed to know, or he would get a surprise when he woke up in the morning only to find her gone.

He didn't say a word when she headed to the bathroom, knowing she was going to get a shower. He sighed and headed out of the room towards downstairs, which was quite unusual for Damon. After all, hadn't he teased her enough that he would take a shower with her? And now, he was simply walking away? he knew that she would find it suspicious, but at this point, Damon needed time to be alone to think about what to do with this situation. Many options were offered to him, but none was one that Damon wished to experience.

In other circumstances, Damon would have kept it secret from her, but now? He simply couldn't, because this was _Malia_. That only meant one thing: he cared too much about her to be selfish in this way. He knew that the guilt would torment him forever each time he saw her if he didn't tell her the truth.

He growled lowly, visibly annoyed with the situation he was in as he walked downstairs, meeting Stefan on its way. The youngest Salvatore brother narrowed his eyebrows, noticing the towel around his waist while he wasn't in the shower. He looked up, showing he was wondering who was in the shower at this very moment. His gaze shifted back to Damon, a disapproving glance laying in his eyes. ''Damon...You didn't.'' he voiced.

Damon rolled his eyes, walking past Stefan as he headed to the living room to take a glass of bourbon, which he visibly needed right now. ''I don't need your lectures, Stef.'' he drawled out, bringing the glass to his lips as soon as it was filled.

''What is wrong with you? She's exactly like-'' he began, following Damon into the living room.

''Wrong. She _is._'' he corrected, his eyes staring at his glass.

Stefan narrowed his eyebrows, eyeing Damon with confusion. ''What do you mean? She said her name was-''

He interjected him once more. ''Fake name. Her real name is Malia. And she doesn't remember anything before 1864. It's her.'' He paused. ''I just learned this.''

''How...?'' he questionned, confusion laying in Stefan's eyes.

''She is a were-coyote. Her gene probably was activated after 1864, that's why he never knew and this is why she is still alive.'' he explained, taking a large gulp of his drink.

''Damon, you're going to have to tell her the truth.'' said Stefan.

Damon whirled around, frowning. ''Don't you think I know this?'' he snarled, anger spiking in his tone before he threw his glass at the wall. ''I screwed up, Stefan, okay? I know I did. Just...go somewhere else.'' he replied, sighing in frustration before he stared at the fire, visibly not knowing what to do at this point.

Malia had finished going through all of her thoughts, and had questions to ask. But she didn't want to get out of the shower yet, still everything was so messed up. Was she going to get answers this time? Was he even going to talk to her? Because he hadn't before she came into the washroom. Even with the water running she could hear voices on the floor below her, narrowing her eyes and focusing she heard everything that was said.

The one solution to all of this was that Damon had known her before, clearly as Malia. But the fact that she couldn't remember was just one more thing that had her confused. She was beginning to get angry again. She managed to stop it, by toning out everything that was happening, and washing herself once again. She didn't know how long she had been in the shower for, and it didn't really matter, it had sounded like Damon needed time to think.

The blonde turned the water to the shower off and stepped out, she found a towel and huffed slightly before she took it and wrapped it around her slim figure. She didn't bother to look at herself in the mirror, she just wanted to where Damon had dropped her clothes, she picked the up and dressed once again. But she was stopped when she picked up her shirt, or rather what was left of it. With the… Events, which had occurred earlier the top that she was wearing was now ripped right down the front and all of her other belongings were in his car, that wasn't here. She rolled her eyes and walked over to his dresser, pulling each draw open before she found a top to wear.

Once she was dressed, she thought about going down the stairs to ask her questions, or maybe she shouldn't. She should probably stay, but then again the thought of leaving came to mind. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. Still second guessing it, she got the nerve to pull the door open and walk down the stairs, in the direction of the living room.

When Damon heard the noise of the shower go off, he poured himself another drink which he downed in a second, feeling dizzy from all of this, not necessarily the alcohol. Stefan didn't say a word and only passed by Malia as she came down, eyeing her for an instant before he headed to his room, knowing he would still her what was going on from all, Damon knew that if he didn't tell Malia the truth, or well compell her to remember, Stefan would most likely force him to, or tell Malia everything. Damon would much rather do it himself, if that was to happen.

He stared at the fire for a few seconds before he placed the drink on the coffee table, eyeing the broken glass scattered on the floor before he brought his gaze to Malia, noticing she was wearing one of his shirt, again. At least, he didn't have to feel embarrassed anymore to look at her while naked. After all, even if now Damon knew he couldn't run away from how he felt, he still felt like it was wrong to look at her like this, when she was Malia. It had eased his conscience to know she was Cole, but he couldn't use that excuse anymore.

He took a deep breath, remaining silent for an instant before he walked to her, looking right into her eyes. Better to do it now than later. He pressed both of his hands on her shoulder, lowering his head slightly. ''You're probably going to hate me after this. I screwed up.'' he confessed, swallowing hard. ''But you deserve to know the truth. I can't be selfish like that with you.'' he added, sighing as his gaze dropped down for an instant. His blue robs then stared into her eyes, moving his hands to her cheek as he slightly shook his head. ''I'm sorry I made you forget everything.'' he added, about to compell her. ''You can remember everything now.''

Everything came back, her father: the way he never actually wanted her, like she was an issue. As always, she was unwanted. Stefan: the beloved perfect child, but turned out to be the one that forced Damon into a vampire, which lead them to leaving Malia behind. And finally Damon: the one that was once everything to her. She now remembered everything. Her childhood, her family, the fight she and Damon had the night he died. And finally him compelling her. Stealing her memories of who she was. She thought she had problems before, but now? They weren't even small enough to be considered problems. With the intensity of the memories and now understanding she was shell-shocked. And for some odd reason, she wasn't mad about him compelling her, no. What she was mad about was that he had chosen someone else over her. With all the memories of her family, she also got the memories of the Petrova doppelganger back. She hadn't even realized what was actually happening to her as she played the memories over in her mind, she didn't have a clue that she was crying.

As soon as everything stopped slamming into her like freight trains, before she realized it, her palm made contact with his cheek, and a loud clap echoed through the room, causing her to take in a deep breath once her eyes focused. Her hand that she had just slapped him with, quickly landed on her mouth as she gaped at him for a moment, hardly being able to see past tears that hadn't fallen yet, her first reaction was to pull away from him, and she backed up and frowned. Everything, all of it made sense now, why he forced Stiles away, the feelings she had toward Damon, and Stefan. They weren't just feelings they had been memories she didn't have access to. She shook her head and swallowed hard, her throat had a huge lump in it, not allowing her to speak. She tried a few times to swallow and clear it, the third time it worked. Her eyes met his once again and she finally spoke "I can't believe you did that…"

He swallowed hard, letting her slap him. He let out an annoyed growl, but he wasn't angry for it. He didn't move, his blue orbs glancing away nonetheless. ''Okay. I deserved that.'' he drawled out with a frustrated sigh before he glanced at her once more, not speaking until she would. He wasn't even sure of what she meant. Was she mad at him before he compelled her? Or because he had told her a true she would've wished to forget? Or was it because he had slept with her, knowing she looked exactly like Malia? Truth was, Damon thought she probably was mad about everything all together. He didn't dare to ask what exactly; he just assumed it was all of it.

''I did it to protect you.'' he replied with genuine concern. Of course he had done this for her. If he had been selfish? He would have kept her with him. But at that time? Damon was uncontrollable, he had just become a vampire, and he couldn't control his pulsions. He was afraid that, at the end of the day, she would suffer from it, and he could kill her. Obviously, he wasn't going to let that happen. Thus, compelling her was the best bet. He had also compelled her to run away from here, so that Stefan couldn't find her and turn her like he had turned him. Now, Damon knew it would have killed her either way - because she was a were-coyote, and neither werewolves nor were-coyotes could be turned into vampires.

Damon couldn't have predicted what would've happened if he had never compelled at least, now he was sure that she was alive. He was in control of himself, and he knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Damon wasn't loosing it like Stefan could when he was in a ripper phase.

Malia had nothing to say, for once words were and issue for her. She had trusted Damon so much once upon a time, and now? Now she didn't trust him at all. And everything that had happened had broken that bond they had. She stared at him for a while, her eyes narrowed, tears rushing down her cheeks; she swatted at them with the back of her hand and shook her head, more to herself.

"And you knew all of this, and still slept with me?" she asked but clearly didn't want an answer, her gaze flickered to the door, and she looked back at him before she walked towards it. There was no way in hell she was staying there, she felt betrayed, broken, lost… so many things, and for once she found herself wishing she had the option to turn everything off.

He swallowed hard, visibly feeling guilty. When she spoke once more, it felt even worse than when she had slapped him. He avoided to look at her, knowing she would be mad at him for him. ''I didn't think it was you. I thought it could've been your doppelganger.'' he said, knowing this was a pity excuse, but then again it was the truth. ''I know, I screwed up.'' he then added, knowing that if he got mad at her, which he had no right to, it would be even worse. Frustration was still spiking in his tone, but it wasn't anger towards her, it was towards him.

As he noticed she was walking towards the door, he quickly vampspeeded in front of her, his blue orbs showing how deeply sorry he was, and how he clearly didn't want her to leave. ''Malia...'' he voiced, not knowing what to say. He had said sorry, yes? It was no use saying it a million times, she got the message. He could understand why she felt disgusted by him - he had slept with her while she was his sister. He wished he could've told her that if he had known for sure it was her, he wouldn't have done it. But truth was? He still would've. He didn't regret it. If he had to regret something in all of this? It was to not have investigate this a bit further and only assumed that she wasn't Malia so his conscience would be at rest.

She had no idea why she was reacting this way. The slap? That wasn't at all because of how she felt now. It's what she felt like doing back in 1864, because she had learnt a while before that wasn't a human either but he didn't care. He compelled her anyways. Didn't give her chance to tell him what she had discovered. And now that she remembered? She remembered her feelings. The feelings that told her she was in love with her brother. And the sleeping with her, that was just a snide comment. Because what happened. Was something she use to think about. Knowing it was wrong, but wrong and right never stopped her. And when it actually did happen, it was far better then she had ever imagined.

With those feelings, the hurt, the pain of the memories. She felt her heart beat rising, which for a creature of her kind was the one thing that made you shift. She wasn't leaving to run, but even if that was so. He was the one that taught her running was the best solution. But it wasn't she was leaving to protect herself and him. And he was irritating her "move." She snarled and glared at him, she wouldn't be suprised is her eyes were the vibrant ice blue they anways changed to when she was over angry.

He noticed the change in her eyes and quite frankly he knew that this couldn't mean anything good. However, he didn't want to move. Not at all. ''I'm not going to let you go out of my life once more.'' he declared, more as a demand than an actual statement. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to do to calm her down. If saying sorry and explaining didn't work, what would? After all, those were two things Damon would usually never do - yet now he did - and it didn't work. What was he supposed to do, then? Damon had no clue.

He had always regretted letting go of her, even if it was for her own protection. He had felt pathetic to not be fully able to control his actions. When he had felt control over his vampiric side, he had tried to find her, with absolutely no success. She was gone, like he had compelled her to, and he hadn't find her until now. He had then fell into the abyss of no emotions, until he turned them on again when he thought there was a chance of bringing Katherine back. Wrong, because he only came to Mystic Falls to learn that she had played him during a century. Truth was, at this moment, Damon felt as if he would turn his emotions off if Malia was to leave him. Now that he had found her, and had admitted his feelings for her to himself, something he had not been able to do in 1864, he certainly wouldn't be able to handle her departure. Not this time.

Exhaling deeply attempting to get her now claws to turn back into fingers, which didn't work. As usual. Turning around she tried to calm her breathing. "If I promise to at least come back will you /let/ me go?" She asked. Her back to him.

He needed to know that she wasn't mad at him, but she couldn't tell him. Not with the urge to rip his throat out was crawling up her spine. She huffed digging her claws into her palms attempting to draw blood which worked, being that pain was something that stopped her shift. But she still wanted to leave.

He took a deep breath, knowing this might be the best option. ''Fine.'' he drawled out, taking her wrist nonetheless to make her spin to look at her. His blue orbs looked into her eyes before he spoke once more, genuine worry laying in his eyes. ''But if you are not back by sunlight I will come hunt you down.'' he declared with a very serious tone. He then immediately let go of her hand, walking towards the living room without looking back, as he knew that she wasn't the only one who had to control himself anymore. He had to do it, too.

It wasn't as if it was easy for him to let her go, even if it wasn't forever. Truth was, he was anxious to even let Cole leave at first, but now that he knew it was Malia? He was surprised of himself that he had been able to walk away like this to give her the opportunity to leave. To be honest, he had probably only did it becaus ehe felt guilty enough with himself after all he had done.

Malia looked at him as he whirled her around so she was now looking at him. Her own still blue eyes locked with his, and she nodded slightly, she already knew she wasn't going to go far. She just needed to get out side and pace.

As he walked away, she watched him noticing that he didn't look back, and that slightly stung but she brushed it off and walked to the door and outside.

Damon had waited all night, and quite frankly this was the longest night he had ever live in his whole life. He walked around in circles, downing way too many glasses, which would eventually end up being smashed on the wall. Stefan had come downstairs more than once to reason Damon, but he didn't listen a word. As if he could sleep. His eyes were wide open, and he didn't feel sleepy at all. He was too anxious to know if she would come back.

As hours went back, he felt stupid to have let her go in the first place. How could he have been so dumb, really? At this point, the alcohol was getting to his head and he couldn't get rid of it. As his eyes scanned the room for room, he noticed he had already downed two of his favourite bottles of Bourbon, something that usually would last him a week. He sighed in despair, taking the bottle and throwing it in the fire before he took his leather jacket and headed out, noticing the sun had started to rise.

A low growl escaped his lips, the Salvatore noticing that his car wasn't there, and was still at the Mystic Grill. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but that didn't stop him. He still vampspeeded into the woods, using his heightened senses to locate her. When he could smell her from afar, he rolled his eyes. ''Seriously?'' he said when he reached to her level, only seeing her form her back. ''I ask you one thing and you can't even do it? Jesus Christ, Malia!'' he replied, anger and drunkiness both spiking in his tone. ''What the hell do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for sleeping with you?'' he asked, the Salvatore thinking this was the whole matter, but of course he was wrong. It wasn't that, but rather how she had felt when he had compelled her a century ago. Then again, how could he know? Normally, siblings didn't sleep with each other, nor did they kiss.

''Because I am not sorry.'' he snarled, his icy blue orbs staring at her. ''So will you please get over it?''

Malia had every intention of going back to the boarding house. But she didn't make it back. Really, there had been no reason for her shift other then her body being so confused over all the anger and the calming that was going through. The memories of anger didn't help either.

She knew she had shifted,, obviously something you knew. But knowing that the boarding house was close when she shifted she pushed herself deeper into the woods, perhaps he would know what had happened. She had no idea that he was waiting for her. Or that he would come looking for her.

When he came looking for her and found her, she was hunting for something. Anything really that she could attack. But he had to show up and distract her. Not being able to think with the emotional part of her mind when she heard his voice and felt his presence behind her, she snarled under her breath before she spun and used her speed to rush over to him, she was stornger in this foarm, so it was wasy for her to push him against a tree, and sink her fangs into his flesh right my his shoulder and collarbone.


	8. Believe

e was rather surprised to see her come this quickly, which could explain why he hadn't been able to push her before she sank her fangs into his flesh. In a quick, sharp and strong movement, Damon violently pushed her away, groaning in pain as he placed his hand on his wound, feeling it burning. He had witnessed what a werewolf bite had done to Rose, and to himself by Tyler, but he had no idea what a bite from a were-coyote would do. Truth was, he would be a fool to even possibly think that it wouldn't kill him. Maybe it would be slower. Maybe it would be longer. Who knew? He wasn't quite ready to find out, though.

''What the hell?!'' he shouted, staring at Malia with furious eyes. ''Trying to kill me now? Fucking brilliant.'' he snarled with sarcasm, eyeing her a last look before he vampspeeded away, reaching the Boarding House to see Stefan. He had no idea what a bite from a were-coyote meant, but luckily the antidote might be the same. If he was lucky. Then again, how could one could consider oneself lucky to have to go beg for Klaus' blood? Damon didn't want Stefan to sacrifice everything once more to get with Klaus. he thus stopped vampspeeding, remaining in the middle of the forest.

As soon as her fangs ripped through the soft skin of his neck she realized what the was doing. He wasn't the one she wanted to attack. How had she not realized it sooner? Before she had bit him. She knew what a bit like hers would do to a vampire, and it wasn't good. He would indeed suffer greatly. When he pushed her off of his she didn't protest she didn't even try to stop herself from falling and landing on her ass. Her body was quick to change back, and when he said that she had meant to bite him she shook her head. Unable to find her voice as she looked at him in terror. She had basically just killed him.

He already felt some symptoms he had felt before when he had been bitten by Tyler. He was nauseated, and sick. He felt just like before, trying to understand why he was even living in the first place. Katherine had played him, Elena loved his brother, and his sister now was trying to kill him. Really, at this very moment he wondered what was his usefulness to his life.

He thus decided to go to the Mystic Grill instead and avoid talking abut anyone about the situation. If he was lucky, nobody would bother and care. He made sure that the wound wasn't to be seen, but then again it wasn't quite easy hiding something this big.

When he took off she scrambled to her feet and called his name, but it was useless. He wouldn't come back. But she figured that he would go back to the boarding house, so she took a different and fast path back tithe house, with her speed and knowing the woods as she did she made it back and pushed the door open, she called his name, breathlessly. She couldn't catch his scent anywhere in the house that was new, or any of the scent that pain gave off. She looked around in fear before she ran up the stairs to the other bedroom she had never seen before only to find her other brother there. It was clear that something had happened, her eyes were wide, she had blood on her chin. She basically barged right into his room, not even caring what he was doing. Once the door was open she spoke again "where is Damon." she said it more as a demand then a question.

Stefan had been woken up multiple times by Damon smashing glasses and bottles at the wall, only to walk downstairs to find his older brother drunk and miserable. It was like finding out that Katherine had played him for a century all over again. If Stefan recalled correctly, his brother had turned into...this. He sighed each time, trying to reason Damon that it would be wisest to sleep it off. But when did Damon ever listen to Stefan? The youngest of the two brothers didn't recall such an event, and it surely wouldn't stop now.

Luckily he didn't have to go to school that day as it was a Sunday, or else he would've been overly cranky and tired. He yawned as he walked downstairs, noticing Damon was gone. The glass was still scattered around the floor, making Stefan roll his eyes as he had to clean his brother's mess. He wondered where Damon had gone, however it appeared nobody could grant him this answer.

After noticing it was far too early for Stefan to be woken up, and that now he maybe could have a few hours of quiet sleep, he vampspeeded back to his room to rest. As if that would last for long. Few instants later, Malia barged into the room without knocking of anything, and looking more distraught than ever. Genuine worry appeared in his eyes as he noticed the blood dropping from her chin, knowing this couldn't mean anything.

''Damon left...'' he replied slowly, taking a step towards her. ''What happened?'' he asked, genuine concern laying in his eyes.

He hadn't come back? Well this was just fantastic, and now she was wasting time. Unless Stefan knew something of a cure. She hadn't even know that she was now disturbing Stefan from his sleep, but that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to her right now was Damon.

It was for once rather difficult for her not break down and cry, because of that had happened. But in order for her to get Damon help she had to be a bit stronger then what she was at the moment. Looking up at Stefan she took deep breath and brought her hand up to wipe off her chin "He didn't come back?" she mumbled to herself more than him. When he asked what happeded she didn't exactly know if she should tell him, obviously it wasn't even an option to not tell him, Damon was out there somewhere dying because of her, and Stefan could know of a cure.

Taking in one last shaky breath she looked down to gather her thoughts. The problem was the only thing she remembered was what she told him "I bit him…" she was seconds from tears again, and she wasn't fighting them off. "Do you know of anything… A cure or something?" she rambled on, showing just how much this was actually effecting her.

Stefan's face went livid for an instant, unable to process her words. Bitten? Again? Stefan had to remember all the hell he went through to save Damon from the werewolf bite, and now it would happen all over again? At this point, Stefan hated Klaus more than anything else, and he still had troubled to have any other emotion than the hate he felt for Klaus, and now he would have to go and beg him for a cure all over again? He wasn't even sure he couldn't. But this was Damon. he wouldn't have gone through everything he did if he didn't care whether or not his brother died.

He took a deep breath before he spoke, a frustrated sign escaping his lips. ''There is a cure, yes.'' he winced at the thought of Klaus, a cold shiver running down his spine as the mere thought of having to work with him again disgusted him. ''Only one, however.'' he added, taking a step towards her. ''Klaus' blood.'' he declared, taking another deep breath before he was about to head to take his coat. ''I'll take care of this.'' he grumbled, visibly unhappy with the turn of events. However, he didn't know that Malia would want to do it herself. After all, she was a Salvatore wasn't she? Stefan was one who always felt guilty, and even if Damon would hide how he feel? When he cared, the guilt would overwhelm him. It probably was the same for Malia, then again Stefan didn't know her as well as Damon did. They hadn't spent much time when they were younger, because Stefan was almost like the outcast. His father had always loved him and denied the two other, and as much as Stefan felt sorry for them and wished for this to change by speaking a lot about this to his father, he felt like both Malia and Damon withdrew themselves from him out of spite because of how Giuseppe was treating them.

There was no way Malia was going to let Stefan take 'care' of this, it was her mess and she was going to be the one to fix it. She didn't miss the way Stefan reacted to the only cure out there for a were-creature bite. But she didn't care, if he told her the cure was in Hell well then that was where she was going. She shook her head blocking his path that lead to his jacket "Just tell me where I need to go. Don't need you to do this for me" she mumbled.

Malia never hated Stefan, she did however envy him. He had gotten all the love from Giuseppe. It wasn't Stefan's fault, and now years later she understood that. But the way Stefan acted it was as if he didn't want anything to do with her, as usual. Brushing it off she repeated her question of where she had to go. Determination and fear was all that she was running off of. But she would find this Klaus and save Damon if it was the last thing she did.

Stefan thus told her everything she needed to know, and it wasn't long until she left.

Stefan had told Elena a bit of what had happened to Damon,he had been bitten by the blonde he had been with at the grill. The one that clearly didn't like her, for reasons she didn't know.

The first thing Elena did when she got the news was pull herself out of her bed and rush around her room pulling her clothes on. She had an idea where to look for Damon, the Mystic Grill. That was where the vampire usually spent his time and that was the likely bet as to where he was now.

Stefan hadn't given her much detail about this bite, but it didn't sound much better then the last one. Still shaking her head at the face that Damon had put himself in this danger by even associating with this new creature.

But she didn't even need to leave her front porch, being that the bitten vampire was, she assumed walked his way to her doorstep. He had scared the crap out of her but she was to worried to even jump. Looking at him, he looked pale, and as if he was actually going to die. With panic rising up her spine, her mouth was hanging open slightly and her brows pulled together. With a small huff Elena stepped closer to Damon.

"Damon?" She whispered attempting to see if something would happen. She was cautious of what she did just like Stefan warned her to be.

He still had the effects of the alcohol inside of him, meaning that not only he was dying, but with alchohol inside of his veins. Some could say it was a plus, but in Damon's case? It was terrible. He was on a bad trip, to say the least. After all, it wasn't a random werewolf that had bit him. It was Malia, and a were-coyote on top of that. He had thought maybe that her bite would last longer and that it would take him more time to die, but the effect was the reverse, something he had not expected. In a way, maybe this was good. If she bit him, it definitely was because she was still mad at him, and had no intention of going back to him. He had screwed up, big time. Sleeping with her was a mistake, or well from her point of view. For Damon? It was different, because no way in hell would he ever be sorry for doing this. His feelings had been stronger, and even if the vampire knew it was wrong to sleep with a relative let alone have feelings for them, at this point in his time little did he care. Truth was, he was a vampire, and immoral acts? He had done them more than once. Sleeping with a relative could be considered a sin, an immoral acts you shall not do, but so was killing, and Damon had done an awful lot of those.

Somehow, his own body led him to Elena's house. She was his only friend, and the only person he thought of going to. He couldn't go to Stefan,fearing that the guilt would take him and that he would have to go to Klaus, which he almost did, ironically enough. Damon could've gone to Klaus himself, but did he truly want to stay alive? There was no use for him in this world, his life had proven him that much. Maybe Giuseppe had been right about him all along. He was nothing, to everybody. He couldn't even earn the respect of his own father, and now he couldn't even respect himself enough to fight to live.

As he arrived, slowly but surely, to Elena's house, he could hear her speak. He smirked, laughing in a drunk manner as he looked at her. ''Elena...The one I wanted to see.'' he declared, laughing still. ''You should be sleeping, Elena...Isn't it early for you to be awake? I think it is. Go back sleep...I'll just sit there...and watch you...'' he trailed off before he started laughing once more, delusions and weird sickness symptoms rushing inside of him, making him sound even more insane than he usually did. he sat on the porch, unable to walk properly anymore due to the bite and the alcohol. ''Maybe I meant to be bitten, you know? I think I just wasn't ready for it to be done by my sister.'' he added, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he carried on speaking, far more to himself than to her even if he knew she could readily listen. ''I screwed up, Elena. I slept with her. My sister. She'll never forgive me.''

Elena had been told by Stefan that the bite could take more or less time then a regular bite from a wolf, she found herself curious as to why the girl had bit him. Her brown eyes danced over him, he looked as if he was drunk. He probably was, that was after all typical Damon. She attempted to tune out all of his babbling and think of what she should do, but something stopped her from thinking. His _sister?_ That girl was his sister? And she bit him.

Now that she thought about it, the blonde had looked a lot like a Salvatore, but that didn't make sense as to why she would bit him, and then she digested the last there her mind was tying to avoid. He slept with her. Her eyes shot up to his and went wide, she didn't know what to say. pushing that all aside she smiled and shook her head only replying to what he had said before "I was asleep, until I was asked to come and find you" she said in a light voice, she cautiously stepped forward and placed her hand on his back, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him. "What do you say I give you a ride home?" she asked but was attempting to push him over to her car as she spoke.

Once again, she was shocked by the Salvatore's. They were vampires, one had to drink animal blood in order to not kill someone, and the other... The other one was in love with his sister, or so it would seem. That was a bit of a tough thing for Elena to swallow, being that for a while there Damon had been after her, and now? She meant nothing to him. That was a good thing, if she wasn't in love with Damon, but she was with Stefan, and it seemed like Damon was finally ready to just be friends with her.

''I don't want to go home.'' he pouted, sounding like a child for a moment, but that was only because of the effect the alcohol had on him. ''Elena, can we please just stay here? On this porch?'' he asked, almost pleading her. He had absolutely no intention of going back to the Boarding House. Maybe Malia would be there. Stefan surely would be. He didn't want to se them before he would die. Malia made it perfectly clear that she didn't care when she bit him. Obviously, the reason why Damon thought of this was because he had a poor knowledge about were-coyotes. Werewolves could not changed at will, and certainly could not bite Damon at any time other than the full moon, which was the day before. Thus, he inferred that if Malia was able to bite him? It was out of free will. Little did he know about were-coyotes, and this was the proof of it. She had no control when she bit Damon, and if she had known it was him she wouldn't have done this. After all, she had left to be alone to prevent this. But did Damon know him? Obviously not.

''Please, Elena.'' he asked once more, noticing that she wouldn't budge and still would try to bring him. ''Why would you want me to go back there? Just let me die here.'' he snarled, visibly annoyed at this point. ''I just hope Stefan didn't get in his mind to get to Klaus...You should be with him stopping him, not me.'' he added, wincing as he felt the pain in his neck killing him. He groaned in pain, placing his hand on the wound only to notice how it was getting bigger.

Elena surly was not going to let Damon die. Stefan had given her strict instructions that if she had found Damon to take him right back to the Boarding House, she had wondered if he was going to just give up and let himself die. she didn't understand this. And she didn't understand a thing about the supernatural, the list of what she knew was short. she knew a few things about Vampires. But the feeling she had gotten from the girl named Cole. Was that she seemed to be a bit protective over Damon, or she was at the grill, and the thing she knew about about Tyler, was that when he turned. He never knew what he was doing.

"Damon..." she said almost strictly. "You are not going to die" she knew he wasn't going to, she knew that Malia, -who was Cole before, just like Katherine how ironic- was getting a cure, but she kept that bit of information to herself. "And if you do, it's not going to happen without you saying goodbye to your brother" she narrowed her eyes, knowing what she was saying would probably make no sense to him. "Come on" She said and pulled him with her.

He looked up at her with skepticism, eyeing an eyebrow. ''Maybe I should die.'' he replied as he looked back down, dropping his head. The sickness and alcohol both were driving him nuts, hurting his head and making him think all sorts of things he knew he shouldn't be thinking. Like this. The more he thought of it, the more he felt like dying was the best solution. Sad, but true. He was a burden to Stefan, who again would have to go get the cure if he wanted his brother alive. What would Klaus do this time to his little brother to get the cure? Damon didn't want to see it happening, he felt enough guilty for it happening the first time.

He glanced back up at Elena, sighing in frustration before he finally get up. If he was agreeing to do this, it was simply because he knew he would die within an hour at most, and Stefan probably wouldn't have time to get a cure and sacrifice something else of his to Klaus, something he probably was dreadful to do. Damon gulped as he looked at Elena, going inside the car. ''Why are you doing this...?'' he then asked, curious and wanting to fill the silence. He would die soon. He didn't want to die without the chance to speak up.

He was somewhat cooperating with her, she managed to walk to the car and pulled the door open, she helped him in still not listening to his protests. She was going to take him back to the Boarding House for the cure. She hurried around the car and got in, driving to the Boarding House.

He looked out the window as she drove, sighing once more before he started coughing, his whole face cowered in sweat as he felt like he was getting a major fever, just like last time. What if this was his destiny? After all, he had cheated death not once, but twice. His father had killed him. Had he remained dead? No. Turned into a vampire. When Tyler bit him, did he die? No. Now? This was his time. He knew it. Or well, maybe delusions were making him believe it.

Why was she doing this? For Stefan tried to tell herself that that's what it was for. But, no. It was for Damon. She wasn't going to have him dying. She glanced at him from the road for a brief moment. Before she looked back, she didn't know what to say really, with a sigh she gripped the wheel a bit tighter, swallowing hard. "Why do you want to die?" she asked and narrowed her eyes slightly.

She bit down on her bottom lip and drove a bit faster, she just wanted to get there and get Damon the cure. She ignored his other question, and just looked at the road. She wasn't sure what to say at all. Shaking her head, she fought over the fact that Damon was really wanting to die. She wasn't letting that happen. Not at all.

He sighed, titling his head to look at her. ''Because I screw up all the time, Elena.'' he replied, visibly frustrated before he coughed once more, visibly annoyed by the sickness that was overwhelming him. ''I screwed up ever since I was born.'' he added, disgusted by himself at this point. ''My father never liked me. All he liked was Stefan. Then Katherine came in. Of course, I was dumb enough to think she actually liked me.'' he snickered, laughing sarcastically. ''How naive I was. It's always going to be Stefan, isn't it?'' he added, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her. Even Elena had told him the same time. ''Always going to be Stefan...'' he repeated before he laughed sarcastically once more.

''I can never do anything right, and now I screwed up with the person I love the most. This is just grand.'' he drawled out, rolling his eyes. ''There's no point for me to exist.'' he carried on, almost as if he was trying to convince himself more than to convince her. At this moment, Damon was seeing everything in dark shades, the bite making him feel like this, just like before when Tyler had bit him.

Elena knew that Damon was starting to give up, that's why he was saying that he wanted to die, or that he thought he should. "Damon," she started and sighed. Did he not realize that she was actually here for him? If it wasn't for him she would still be sleeping. Not panicking to get him safe. "Tell me about her." She said glancing at him "about Malia." Maybe getting him talking about the one he says he loves the most would bring out some happy thoughts, plus it was odd to see Damon in love. She looked back at the road, ready to hear whatever he would tell her about his /sister/ the one he was in love with, that was hard for her to handle.

"And for the record, you do a lot, of things right." She tapped the wheel, and refused to roll her eyes like she really wanted to.

He grumbled something, laying his head against the window as he felt like his head was too heavy for his shoulders. He eyed Elena from the corner of his eyes, but barely. Soon enough, even his eyes were itching, causing him to close them before he started to speak, a cough escaping his lips once more. He hated this feelings. He hated being sick, and he wondered how humans could even survive being sick like this.

''What do you want to know? How I was scared of loving my sister and then I started to put all my attention onto Katherine so the feelings would go away?'' he asked, snorting. ''I'm an idiot.'' he added, knowing that by doing that, he had pushed Malia away. ''Then soon enough Katherine turned us, my father killed us, Stefan decided to turn me instead of letting me die...'' he carried on, annoyance spiking in his voice. ''What is it with Stefan always wanting me to cheat death?'' he then asked, forcing himself to open his eyes as he looked at Elena.

"So you love her?" she asked and kept her eyes on the road, thankful that they were close to the Boarding House. She bit her bottom lip and huffed slightly "What's she.. Like?" she murmured, glancing at him. Trying to keep him talking. They were seconds away from the house, and unfortunately Malia, who was the one to get the cure for Damon.

''Obviously.'' he snarled, rolling his eyes as he couldn't understand why she asked, wasn't it obvious? Then again, Damon was simply cranky because of this whole thing, and the bad trip on the alcohol was getting worse. He growled lowly, bringing his hand to his forehead as he rubbed it, feeling an headache destroy his mind. He couldn't even answer her next question, the pain making him drive crazy. Luckily, they were here, and maybe Damon would be able to rest in his best and die there. The movement of the car was making him dizzy and at unease.

She pulled into the drive way and parked the car, she looked at him. Clearly, the conversation was done, thank God. She opened her door once she got the door open she slid out and walked around opening his door. "Come on" she said and helped him out.

''Where's...Stefan...'' he mumbled, knowing it would be easier if his brother came to drag him to his room, considering Elena would never be strong enough to help him. he felt like a mollusc, unable to fully use his legs. This was terrible, never had he felt so miserable and so weak.

She rolled her eyes at his tone, she knew, well she didn't exactly know how he was feeling but he didn't look good. She looked around for any sign of Stefan and rolled her eyes once again. Of course, he was nowhere to be seen. She smirked and looked at him "You're stuck with me, so. Come on, help me out here" she pressed and put basically all of his weight on her, amazed that she hadn't fallen on her face yet, she was so close to the door by the time that her knees were about to give out.

She glanced at Damon who really wasn't helping at all, and huffed a deep sigh. "You _really_ aren't helping."

Stefan had vampspeeded out the second he had heard the car parked in front of the house, helping as Damon was acting like a vegetable, not able to move by his own. He caught Damon before he would fall, knowing that Elena's fragile figure wouldn't be able to sustain the weight. ''Are you alright?'' he then asked as he looked at her, genuine worry laying in his eyes. After all, god knows what Damon would do or say when he was in this state.

''Come on Damon...'' he then said, eyeing his brother before he walked him in, making him rest on the couch. ''Malia has gone to find the cure. You'll be just fine.'' he said as he nodded, trying to smile as he kept looking at the door, waiting for Malia to come. He was giving her another few minutes before he would have to leave to see if she had been alright finding Klaus. Judging by how Damon looked? He didn't have long to live.

Damon was shocked when he heard his brother's words. Malia would get the cure? Why? She was the one who wanted him dead, the one who bit him. Obviously, he was oblivious to the fact that she hadn't done it on purpose and with intention. He was confused nonetheless, far too sick to understand why she would do this and figure out that she hadn't control her pulsions.

''What...?'' he coughed, eyeing his brother with confusion. ''She wants me dead, Stefan. She's not getting the cure...'' he coughed once more, thinking his brother was either delusional or he was trying to make him happy before he died. ironically enough, Damon didn't even think he was the one being delusional.

Looking up at Stefan from the her seat on the arm of the couch she caught him looking at the door. She was praying that the girl would get back soon. Wanting Damon safe, and back to his usually, immortal state. Elena looked at Stefan and then the door herself as if it was a sign for him to go out and look for her. Maybe something had gone wrong, not that she cared for the girl, but she was the one getting the cure after all, and that was the most important thing. Her gazed shifted to Damon once she was done giving Stefan the hint. Sliding off on the arm of the couch she scooted a little closer to Damon, he was clearly having a hard time understanding everything, and this as something she was constantly thinking she didn't want him to know.

"You'll get the cure soon" Elena said softly, and gently set her hand on Damon shoulder, before she looked back at Stefan.

Stefan had told Malia about this original hybrid. The one that could cure a wolf bite with his blood. With everything going on the warnings she got about the family didn't even faze her. If she had to give up her life to save Damon, then she would.

After gathering all the information about where she needed to go and who she needed to talk to she left the Boarding House and went straight to the Mikaelson Mansion. Panic was now setting in, she had no idea what was happening to Damon, or what he was doing. She had sent Stefan to go and find him.

Malia didn't need any directions to get to the mansion; she already knew where it was. She had spent months running the woods alone learning every trail and where it leads, she had seen the mansion many times. The place had always caught her eyes, and had her curious about it. It didn't take her long to get there, with the pace that she was running and knowing where to go she made it to the front door with in seconds. Not knowing whether she should knock on the door or just walk in, she battled feeling of anxiety, finally deciding to knock on the door, time seemed to be going so slow for her, it felt like ages before someone actually came to the door. Having no idea who he was her first question was rather straight forward and blunt "Are you Klaus? The hybrid?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

Kol was bored. This was a fact. Considering their mother wasn't going to let them do anything at all, he couldn't cure his boredom with a rampage, something he probably would've done by now. Or maybe not. After all, last time he had done this, he ended up in a coffin for a century. He wasn't likely to repeat the experience. It annoyed him how Klaus had to power over him, to be able to dagger him into this hell of place, but could he do anything about it? No.

He had thought of leaving the town for a few days, so that he could distract himself for a while. However, it appeared that distraction had come right on his doorstep. As he heard a knock on the door, he could already smell who it was. It wasn't quite a werewolf, but it wasn't a vampire nor a witch, and it surely was a supernatural being. Someone interesting, obviously. He smirked at the thought, analyzing her smell before he opened the door in order to figure out what kind of supernatural being she was. He could've sworn it was somewhat related to a werewolf, but it wasn't quite it. Fascinated, Kol had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he opened the door, eyeing the woman from head to toes.

''Hello to you too, darling.'' he replies, visibly not in a rush like she was. He could observe how anxious she seemed, and quite frankly he wondered what caused her to be such a distress. ''I'm not Niklaus, fortunately. I'm his brother, Kol Mikaelson.'' he introduced himself, bowing slightly as he picked up her hand to place a gentle kiss on it, Kol always so amused to play the gentlemen to fool others. However, something told him he wouldn't be able to fool her.

As always Malia had luck turn against her, the vampire at the door wasn't who she was looking for and he clearly wasn't in a hurry as he greeted her as if they still likes in the 1800's, the feeling to be polite came over her and she smiled slightly as he kissed her hand before she pulled it away. "Okay, Kol." She tested out his name, being that they had the same name for a while, it was ironic really. She swallowed hard before she spoke once more "Is Klaus here?" she asked in a hurry, and clearly he wasn't. It annoyed her, here she was attempting to save her brother and Kol was just relaxing.

Malia hadn't realized the Mikaelson's didn't know she was a Salvatore, they hadn't been around when she was still with her family, but what did it matter to them? Clearly Kol wasn't going to let her into the house, but that didn't stop her from shoving her way inside. Making it obvious that she wasn't going away until she spoke to Niklaus.

As she stood in the huge entryway, her eyes scanned the room that she could see. But no one else was around, and unless Kol was to get Klaus she was suck. Crossing her arms over her chest she tapped her foot impatiently, her facial expression a mix of anxiety and fear, not for herself but for Damon.

He raised an eyebrow, observing her as he noticed how she made her way into the house without even asking to go inside. While that would've shocked many people of this fine city, it wasn't shocking Kol. Actually, he liked it. It was different, and Kol always liked different things. After all, after spending over a thousand years on the lands of this Earth, no wonder that anyone would've appreciated different, odd and unique persons, fashions and ways.

The smirk only grew on his lips as he closed the door behind him, curiosity rising inside of him. What exactly was she? He couldn't help but wonder. Evidently, he would soon ask, or find out one way or another. ''Maybe he is. Maybe he is not.'' he shrugged, cocking his head to the side as he walked in front of her. ''Why would you want to see my brother, darling?'' he then asked, his eyes not leaving her figure. ''If you don't mind me asking...What are you exactly?'' he added, taking a step towards as he smelled her from even closer, closing his eyes for an instant as a wicked smile curled his lips. ''Not a werewolf...'' he began, making his way around her. ''Not a hybrid, but there is definitely an animal component. How fascinating.''

Malia looked at him once she was done looking around, natrowing her eyes she watched him step closer, she could hear him literally sniffing her, it was indeed making her nervous. "What does it matter what I am?" She asked and rolled her eyes "it doesn't. I need to speak to Niklaus, it's rather important" she said he voice coated in anxiety.

She took in a deep breath, clearly not going to answer one of his questions until she got her answer. She was going to continuously ask the same question over and over. Her brown eyes met his, hers holding both challenge and fear.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed how she was to soon loose her temper. Maybe this is what he wanted. Whatever she was, it would be unleashed when she would loose it. A mischievous glint thus appearing in his eyes, the smirk turning itself in a grin as he chuckled. ''Darling, darling. This is where you are all wrong. It does matter very much what you are. Especially to Niklaus.'' he responded, which was completely true. The more Kol analyzed her, the more he could tell his brother would take an interest in her. After all, she was another species, and Niklaus always had a fascination over them, especially now since he was turning them all into hybrids.

He could read the challenge in her eyes, making him grin even more. ''How about you tell me exactly what you are and I tell you where is my brother? How does that sound?'' he asked, cocking his head to the side as he eyed her.

Malia was still anxious, perhaps if she told his everything would go a lot faster for her, with a roll of her brown eyes and a slight shift of her hips she sucked in a breath "I'm a coyote, now how about you show me to this Klaus" she bit out, clearly not amused by his, she assumed charm. Any other time she would have found it quite amusing. And she would have probably gave some of her own back, but in this moment, the one person she loved more than anything was dying, because of her. The regret of not asking Stefan to come with her arose.

Still with her arms crossed, she started to walk towards a doorway, taking it upon herself to find this hybrid, without the annoying—to her at the moment—vampire.

_''Here I am.'' _


	9. Sister Sin

Klaus had been recruiting new hybrids everyday, and quite frankly never had he been so mesmerized by something in his entire life. All of his hybrids were not only much stronger than he had expected, but they were all sired to him, which meant it was even easier to control them. For him, nothing could be better on that point. Until his mother had came back. Elijah had undaggered everyone on his family, and Esther would soon organize a ball. The mere thought of it made Klaus roll his eyes. As if he had time for that. Plus, he didn't truth Esther. He had killed her, and now she wanted all of her family to be reunited, forgiving Klaus on top of that? Klaus somehow didn't believe it. He was far too skeptical.

He thus had started to wander away from town to find some packs in order to make some hybrids, in case his whole family would turn against him, one way or another. You could never be too cautious in the Mikaelson family, after all.

However, Klaus being Klaus, he wanted more. He had heard of a particularly rare species, the were-coyotes. He wondered if he would be able to turn them into hybrids, too. He sincerely hoped so, anyway. Still, he couldn't find one, and quite frankly nothing annoyed him more. He came back right from the Mountains that day, sleep-lacking and blood lacking on top of that.

He entered from the backdoor, slamming the door behind him as he entered. A few instants later, he could hear from the front hallway that Kol was talking to someone, someone he didn't know. If luck was presenting itself on his doorstep, it was now. When he heard the woman say she was a coyote, for a moment he thought he was dreaming. He widened his eyes in shock for a few seconds before he vampspeeded to her location, his eyes visibly mesmerized by her presence. Ever better, she wanted to see him. When Klaus was soon to loose hope, an opportunity just presented itself like by magic. ''Searching for Klaus, love?'' he asked, titlting his head to the side with an amused smile.

_''Here I am.'' _

Honestly he scared the crap out of her, but she hid it well, and for some reason she felt the need to straighten herself, to present herself taller. She bit down on the inside of her cheek hard, before she sucked in a deep breath through her nose.

Stefan had warned her about this particular Mikaelson. But she found him rather polite. It was almost as if he was looking for her as well. But she was on a mission, and there was no way she was going to waste any more time. She glanced over her shoulder at the other Mikaelson, defiantly not giving him a nice look. She clenched her jaw and thought of how to present what she was here for. 'Yeah, I bit my brother I need your blood, he's dying.' There was no way that was going to fly here. She went with her second option "I believe you have something need" she stated, eyeing him obviously he was going to ask what she needed, so before he got the chance she spoke once again "I need a fair bit of your blood" she pursed her lips and bit her cheek once again to keep her now new tears at bay.

As she spoke, he raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but smirk, amusement dancing in his eyes as he glanced at her. ''My blood?'' he repeated, looking right into her eyes. Obviously, she had bitten someone. Klaus was smart enough to draw this conclusion on his own. However, he was curious to know who exactly she was, and who exactly did she bite. After all, Klaus was curious in his nature.

''Who did you bite, love?'' he thus asked, the smirk visibly not leaving his lips as he cocked his head to the side, not waiting for an answer before he spoke once more. ''Because I don't give out my blood so easily.'' he added, pausing for an instant before a glint of excitement appeared in his eyes. This was perfect. More than perfect. She needed something from him, and he needed something from her. Or well, he needed to turn her into something he could then use as his own. Quite frankly, things couldn't have been better.

''However...'' he began, completely ignoring Kol's presence and how he was narrowing his eyebrows at him. At this moment, Klaus only eyed Malia, and was far too fascinated by her presence to notice, or even care, about Kol. ''I would love to give you my blood, if you can give me something in return.'' he finished, a wicked smile curling his lips as he eyed her like a predator would eye their prey, which, in a way, she was. After all, his hybrids were like his own army, his own puppets he could control as he wished, because of the sire bond. Now that he had found his were-coyote, he felt even more mesmerized by the prospect of having her as a part of his hybrid army. He could notice how she would readily accept his proposition, simply by the look in her eyes. Seeing how distraught she was, she had obviously bitten someone dear to her. This somehow reminded him of how Stefan had begged him for the cure when it was for Damon. ironically enough, Damon was the victim of a bite once more.

Malia was so use to this by now, to get something you had to give something, but little did she know what she would be giving him, was herself technically. She had made so many deals with one person, a Peter Hale, in order to save Stiles that it was second nature to her, but she had always asked what she would be giving in return, never willing to give anything of her own, but this time? This time she would give anything to save Damon.

Her brown eyes narrowed slightly, she shook her head as he asked her who she bit. He didn't need to know that. "Just someone who means a lot to me" for some reason she didn't want these men knowing that she was a Salvatore, there seemed to be a rivalry between the families, and she never understood why. She acted like she was thinking everything over making it look like she wasn't going to let him win that easily, even though he had.

He cocked his head to the side as she replied, nodding with an appreciative smile. ''I can tell.'' he replied, a smirk slowly curling his lips as he knew that this was at his own advantage. Whoever it was? He couldn't care less. All he wanted was for her to be one of his hybrids, and the only way she would ever agree to that was if she loved dearly whoever she had bitten, considering she knew he would soon die from her bite. He somehow was always fascinated when people came to him for his blood, Niklaus always enjoying seeing how tortured people were to ask for his blood, knowing they would give something in return, usually all of them. Last time? Stefan had to sacrifice everything for his brother. Niklaus had found it honourable, and mesmerizing to see how someone who give up everything.

"I'll do whatever I need to, but not until I get the blood" she stated, there was no way she was going to give him whatever he wanted without saving Damon. That was the only thing she was going to do. Well, and of course apologize to him.

''Of course, love.'' he said, agreeing to her terms. Anyway, it wasn't like if he wasn't able to forcefed her his blood if she didn't want to be turned. At the end of the day, Niklaus was far stronger than she could ever be, and even if she dared to bite him? It wouldn't affect him one bit. Thus, Klaus wasn't too scared of doing his part of the deal first. He wouldn't let her go anywhere after the deal would be done.

In controversy to what all the legends of say about the coyote being a trickster, Malia wasn't. She always stuck to her word, if she said she was going to do something? She did it without a second thought, so if he even had a doubt about her not doing as he wanted he could tell by the way she was now presenting herself, she was defeated, there was no other way to save her brother, and she had just gave herself over to the hybrid without question.

She as well forgot Kol was in the room after her last glance at him, she had shoved him out of her thoughts, and they were all consumed by Damon anyways. And to her, it seemed like everything was going so slow, but she knew that to Damon? He would be in a great amount of pain, and was awaiting either death or a cure. Still wondering about Damon, she was shocked at how well she was holding herself together. She was also shocked that the hybrid was being so… even. She had heard a lot about him from on very—scared—Stefan that it was almost laughable. Maybe she was a poor judge of character but to her in this moment, he seemed like a fair man.

''I will give you my blood, however you must know that I will go to all lengths to find you to make sure that you fulfill your part of the deal. Don't underestimate me.'' he warned her, with an amused tone more than a threatening one. His eyes were glistering with excitement, so much that he couldn't keep it all in. His werecoyote hybrid was soon to be made, after all.

Malia looked at Klaus, her gaze showing no hint of tricking him or getting what she wanted and leaving. She could try, leaving that was. But she knew he would find her, the world was only so big, and he had her scent. There was no escaping her fate now. She nodded at his words.

"I just need to get the blood to him" she said and looked right at him "I will come back" she said forcefully, he had to believe her, there was no way she would risk this, he would probably just turn around, have someone bite Damon again and kill him if she tried to run so it would all be worth nothing…

She was still as anxious as ever, she started to tap her foot and run her palms over her shorts. She was still biting the inside of her cheek. She was about to tell him to compel her to do her thing and then come back. But she was just in too much of a hurry. "Please." She said her voice showing every ounce of pain she was feeling.

He eyed her as she spoke, remaining silent. His eyes were speaking for him. He couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes. His mood had turned upside down, from one of utter annoyance to one of mesmerizing excitement - something he had only felt when he had first turned Tyler into an hybrid and that it worked. He knew that to make her he would need to get Elena's blood but when would that be a problem? He still had her blood in bloodbags for that use, and if he needed more? Nobody could even possibly stop him.

''I trust your word, love.'' he said after she pleaded him, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. He then vampspeeded away, taking a bottle in the kitchen before he came back, all of this in less than a second. He looked at her while he bit his wrist, his eyes never her as the blood then fell into the bottle. When it was done, his wrist healed itself. He handed the bottle to her, knowing she would probably leave as soon as she got it. ''Time is ticking.'' he said, grinning smugly as he knew that, whoever that person was,

He didn't both knowing her name - names didn't mean anything in this world, because you could easily fake it. He could compell the truth from her, then again Klaus decided to put his trust on her. If she would fail him? She would suffer, that was for sure. However, she knew who he was, she had heard of him from someone, and surely she must've known that Klaus was one that you be warned of. He eyed her as she left, visibly content to have found his were-coyote.

Not meeding to say anything more to the hybrid she watched him speed away, listening to what exactly he was doing. Not that it made a difference, he was back before she could blink. Her eyes first landed on the bottle and then his eyes, she watched him bite into his wrist and then the blood pour it's self into the bottle.

Malia as always, was biting the inside of her cheek, anxious to get out of here and back to Damon. As soon as he heald the bottle out to her she didn't even think to thank him, she just turned on her heels and made her way to the door.

Now that she had gotten the blood, Malia was beside herself to get back to Damon. The only thing that would matter to her was to save him. If he told her he never wanted to see her again, she would simply agree and leave, as well as leave her heart with him, which he had stolen so long ago, and then again when she hadn't realized who she was. And then she turned around and bit him. In her defense she didn't know what she was doing at all. As a coyote when you hunt and someone disturbed you, you show them that it was them who had lost the meal, and that they had to go and catch something else, and that was how her brain had showed her the whole situation, she hadn't meant to bite him, but with everything that had happened prior to the bite, it would seem like she had every intention of killing him, and the only one that knew, that understood, was the one that use to possess the blood that she was rushing back to the Boarding House.

It was taking her a bit longer to get back to the Boarding House as it had to get to the Mikaelson's, because now she was finally digesting what Klaus had meant by he would come looking for her to reply her debt... She should have asked questions. _Just great_. With no idea of what she signed up for and where she was, she cursed, and dragged her fingers through her long blonde hair, finally she let the tears flow, no longer holding them back, she felt her chest heave and twist with the fact that she had gotten herself turned around in the woods when she had to save Damon who was now dying, for real. He was going to die and it was all her fault for not getting there in time.

The fact that she chose now to have her break down was pathetic. She was so close, she had gotten the blood, and she was so close to getting back. So close to saving Damon. With a loud savage-like growl, and a stamp of her foot, she took off running once again, this time in the right direction. She ran as fast as she should and sighed in relief once she made it. She didn't slow down until she got to the door, she pushed it open, she could hear Damon's babbling, if it wasn't due to him dying, she would find it adorable. As she stepped through the door, she looked around and followed the noises to the living room. Damon was sitting on the couch, and he wasn't alone.

Her eyes landed on the brunette she silently walked around the couch before she cleared her throat. Her eyes blurring with tears, and she had to take a deep breath as she extended her arm putting the bottle of blood out to Damon. Who had his hand wrapped around Elena's, honestly it stung, and she didn't exactly know what to do or say, she just simply dropped the bottle by opening her hand, before she turned on her heels and started on her way back to the door.

Stefan ended up leaving, making Damon loose hope once more. Damon wasn't an idiot, Stefan had obviously left because Malia either wasn't coming back, or because what he said about their sister never had been true. He laughed slightly, finding himself idiotic to have believed Stefan. However, he was soon proven wrong as he noticed that someone was entering, someone who was not Stefan.

Instinctively, he turned his head to look, seeing Malia entering with her cheeks wet, probably because she had cried. He swallowed hard, noticing how her eyes furthered down to his fingers intertwined with Elena's. He knew that this would mean no good, after all he did remember how she reacted to him and Katherine.

As she dropped the blood he took all he had left inside of him to drink it, knowing he needed his strength back to run after her, which he knew he clearly couldn't do in this state. he drank the whole bottle in a large gulp, throwing it away before he quickly stood up, ignoring the fact that Elena was there before he vampspeeded out of the house to find Malia, which had not gone too far in the forest.

''Malia, wait.'' he said as he reached to her, taking her hand to make her turn around to face him.

Once again Malia was losing to a doppelganger, or that's what it looked like. Damon was dying and Elena was just… There, with really no reason to be. That just infuriated the coyote. Damon had the blood, which was all she needed to do there, so she basically gave him the blood and left, it didn't go as a loss to her that Stefan wasn't there either. Rather ironic, this is what Katherine had done, perhaps Elena was Katherine. What did it matter to her? The only thing that mattered was Damon. And he was now safe.

What she didn't expect was for Damon to follow her and stop her, once he had spun her around she looked at him, he clearly took the cure, and it worked. She was once again, as always biting down on the inside of her cheek. She really just wanted to leave, but a stronger part of her made her stand there, silent. Being that she had to leave soon made her shiver, but she pushed that away.

Finally getting the nerve to speak she looked down frowning slightly "What do you want?" she asked as if she didn't actually care.

At first, he didn't even know what to say. He simply stood there, staring at her as he noticed how she seemed...rather upset. He remember this, almost as if this was deja-vu that he had lived in the past when he had seen her upset during the formal ball Giuseppe had thrown in 1864. Damon wasn't an idiot, he knew this was because he had seen Elena so close, just like Malia had witnessed him and Katherine in the past.

He swallowed hard, his blue orbs speaking for him. Still, a few words managed to escape his lips, the eldest Salvatore knowing that he had to say something. ''Don't leave me.'' he demanded, his tone being more serious than ever. Now that he knew she did care, and didn't bite him on purpose, he had absolutely no reason to let her get out of his life. And he wouldn't. He refused it. After all he had been through during those few hours when he had been bitten, he didn't deserve to be left yet again. Maybe he deserved it for compelling her in the past, but back then did he have a choice? if he could've, he never would've done it. It had been for her own protection. Then again, if he had listened to her he would've known she as quite capable of defending herself, being a were=coyote and all.

Malia looked at Damon, her heart felt like it was breaking. If there was any time to be relational, and cut the ties here between Damon and her it was now. Without even thinking she leaned up and pressed her lips to his after her spoke. Her lips didn't touch his for long, she pulled away and glanced down.

He was rather surprised as she pressed her lips against his, Damon obviously not expecting that from her. He had thought along that she didn't feel this way about him, hence why she had been mad. Had he been wrong all along? It appeared so, or else she wouldn't have kissed him,that was for sure. He thus cupped her delicate face with the palm of his hands, returning her kiss for the short moment before she pulled away. His blue orbs stared at her, knowing what she would say next wouldn't be something he would like to hear.

Malia could see the shock on Damon's face when she pulled away from the kiss, she had done it on impulse, something she had wanted to do for a while and when she finally did. She saw his answer all over his face. /He felt the same/ but it was too late for that. Right now at least.

"I have to go." She whispered, slowly bringing her eyes to his. "Everything comes with a price." She quoted one of the sayings she had heard many times long ago. Damon looked torn, but at least he knew she hadn't meant to bite him. Before he could say anything or do anything she wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him once more. He had to know what was happening. She was going to repay Klaus.

As she spoke, Damon understood. Of course, Klaus wouldn't give his blood for nothing. Damon knew as much, after his brother was ripped away from his home to serve the hybrid. However, he hadn't thought of this until she brought it up, not wanting to think about it, maybe. Genuine worry laid in his eyes as he shook his head, feeling his body tense as he clenched his fist. ''What is it that you have to give to Klaus?'' he then asked as he pulled away from the hug, placing his hans on her shoulders as he looked deeply into her eyes, hurrying for an answer. ''I'm not going to let him take you away from me.'' he then added, his eyes telling her that he was bloody serious. He didn't care if he had to run away. If Katherine was able to do it, why not him? After all, this world was wide. He doubted that Klaus would try to find him in China or something afar as that country.

With a small shake on her blonde head and a shrug of her shoulders she frowned "I don't know…" she whispered swallowing hard "I have no idea what he wants" her eyebrows pulled together, what if he wanted her to leave, or needed something like her heart… She choked on a sob that was building forcing its way out of her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks once more and she looked down.

He narrowed his eyebrows as she spoke, visibly not content with her answer. She didn't even know? So she had accepted the deal without even knowing what she would have to give in return? Somehow, this warmed his heart. On the other hand, it infuriated him, because now? he would have to loose Malia all over again. This was decidedly not going to happen. He wasn't going to let it

"I have to go." She said once again, and went to walk away once again.

As he noticed how she was trying to walk away again, he took her forearm once more and spun her around, pulling her closer to him before he laid his lips against hers with passion, both of his arms wrapping themselves around her so she wouldn't be able to go. He had closed his eyes as he kissed her, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers, something that he was now craving for. Considering he had tasted her lips, something he had wanted for so long but that he had never done, he wouldn't be able to stop, or to think about leaving her. It was hard enough to let a sibling go - he had done it twice, and wasn't ready to do it again. Especially now when he now knew that she felt the same way about him.

He moved his hands to her cheeks, cupping her face as he pulled away to look into her eyes. ''You're not going anywhere.''

As always Damon stopped her from walking away by pulling her back to him, it actually for a moment shocked her to have him willingly kiss him, she had been the one that kissed him first, something she was dying to do ever since she learnt what an attraction was. And with everything that had happened before, the things that she had said, the whole biting him, this was all she had wanted.

Once his lips were finally on hers, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him just the same as he was kissing her. Her own brown eyes closed as they always did kissing him, but as he pulled away it took a little while to open them, and when they did they locked with his. "Damon, I have too. I made a promise, and going through with that ever it is I have to do, I will. To ensure that you will be fine… Stefan already warned me" She whispered and frowned once again, her gaze dropped from him, she knew she should try and run from him, but she couldn't bring herself to remove her arms from around his neck.

''How very tragic.'' resounded a voice behind them. Klaus. He had followed her not because he didn't believe she would come back, but simply because he was curious to know who exactly would she bring the cure to. It would give him information about her after all. When he had realized it was for Damon, he couldn't help but see the irony in this. How many times would the vampire be so reckless to be bit by werewolves and werecoyotes? Then again, maybe he should thank him. Thanks to Damon, Klaus would be able to have his hybrid were-coyote.

He figured it was now time to end their moment, Klaus knowing that Damon would soon suggest to leave. Klaus wouldn't let that happen, and he was quite content to see that Malia seemed to still want to do the deal. She was already loyal, a quality Klaus searched for his hybrids. He smirked into the darkness, making an appearance when he thought it was fit. He knew he would find them if they left, but Klaus didn't have time for that. He would turn her. Tonight.

He waited before the two would see that he was there before he would speak once more. He cocked his head to the side as he watched them, noticing how spiteful and angry Damon seemed. ''Now, now.'' he began, taking a step towards them. ''I believe you owe me a thank you for the blood, Damon.'' he paused, an amused smile curling his lips. ''She was very complying, you should give her that. Now, I believe it's the time for me to get back what I have given, love.'' he said, his eyes moving towards Malia as he eyed her with excitement.

Damon wouldn't let it happen. Obviously. He growled lowly, letting go of Malia as he walked towards Klaus, his blue orbs being as cold as ice. ''She's not going anywhere with you.'' He spat.

''Oh but she is not going anywhere. Yet.'' Klaus said, knowing that he would still stay in Mystic Falls, for at least a few days, maybe a few weeks.

''Take me instead.'' he suggested, obviously not knowing what Klaus' plans were. ''I needed the blood. I'll do whatever you want me to do.'' he demanded, thinking Klaus maybe had plans for Malia like the ones he had for Stefan, which basically was causing rampages around the United States. Damon knew he could readily do this.

''How romantic.'' voiced the hybrid, shaking his head. ''I'll show you why you can't take her place.'' he then added before he vamspeeded behind Malia, bringing his wrist to his lips as he bit it with fierce, quickly pressing it against Malia's mouth as he forcefed her, amusement dancing in his eyes as he noticed how distraught Damon seemed to witness what was happening, thoughts processed in his mind.

''NO!'' he shouted, but he was too late. Klaus didn't waste a second, snapping Malia's neck and letting her fall to the ground after he had fed her enough of his blood to complete the transition. ''What have you done...''

Niklaus smirked, tilting his head to the side. ''She'll be beautiful as a hybrid, don't you think? You'll be able to see it for yourself tomorrow my mother is hosting a ball in my house.'' he voiced, vampspeeding behind Damon before the Salvatore could even think of attacking Klaus. ''Bring Elena, or else I'm afraid your precious were-coyote will die.'' he whispered to his hear before he snapped his neck, watching Damon's body fall to the ground. He smiled victoriously, feeling quite content with what he had accomplished that night. He took Malia's body and threw her upon his shoulder, vampspeeding back to his Mansion.


	10. Satellite

Malia was shocked really, she awoke in a place she didn't know, a bed she didn't know. It was déjà vu all over again. The only thing that was different was Damon wasn't here. And her neck hurt, like really hurt. As she sat up in the strange bed she looked around and rubbed her neck.

Her eyes darted around and she frowned, she was feeling, odd… that was when everything came rushing back to her. Klaus showing up when she was saying her goodbyes, Damon trying to take what was her responsibility for himself after she told him no, more like screaked it at him—not that it worked—Klaus had plans. She should have known, she was stupid to not have known that this would have been the end result.

What else was she good for? She would make the perfect lap dog after all. Panic arose, and her eyes quickly went to her body, okay so this time it was different in a lot of ways. Except for the man in the room, and her with no memory of getting her.

She recognized Kol the second she laid her eyes on him, a frown over taking her features. She held her head in her hands with a low growl "What the hell is happening?" she muttered and hid her eyes with her hands to keep the light from bothering her. "Where is Damon?" she asked yet one more question.

Even though Klaus wasn't one to share his plans with anyone but himself, Kol wasn't an idiot. He knew what Klaus wanted - to turn her into a hybrid. Even if Kol barely knew Malia, he somewhat didn't like the prospect of her being turned into a hybrid, simply because he knew she would end up being sired to his brother. However, Kol could see a bright side to this. She would just be even more tempting to him. After all, wasn't it the forbidden fruit that tasted the sweetest? She would now be Klaus' new and precious weapon, someone he would care about - even if it was just for her use. Still, it meant she had value in his brother's eyes, and somehow that made her even more appealing to him, if that was possible. He knew he would be playing with fire, and this is exactly what he wanted.

He had come home that day because he was already bored of Mystic falls during the day. Everything was more fun during the night anyway. Speaking of which, a ball was to be thrown this night, which gave Kol an entire night to entertain himself.

He came home to an agreeable surprise, seeing Malia on the couch in the living room. Dead. He shook his head, a smirk curving his lips. He quickly picked her up, vampspeeding her up to his own room, wanting to be there when she would wake up. He wondered what exactly made him so interested in he, but he definitely was. She was new, she was special, and a species that Kol had never encountered in over a thousand years. That summed it up for now.

When she woke up, the smirk grew larger on his lips. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes never leaving her figure. ''Welcome back to the world of the living, darling.'' he greeted her, standing up from the chair he was in before he shrugged. ''Damon? The Salvatore?'' he asked. ''Pretty sure I don't care where he is.'' he replied, the smirk never leaving his lips.

Malia looked at the Mikaelson, surly Klaus wouldn't have put her here in this bed, and she looked down at the bed before back up at Kol. "I need to know if my brother is okay." She snarled and regretted it not even noticing what she had said, she found herself wishing that she could take it all back, being that Klaus had caught Damon and her in a rather… intimate place last night.

He raised an eyebrow as she said that Damon was her brother. He had not met properly with him, all he knew was that he was a Salvatore, and Stefan's brother- whom had been Rebekah's lover and Klaus' friend, until that ended when Rebekah was daggered. Even if he had not met neither Salvatores yet, aside from Malia now it seemed, he had heard about them and had investigated enough to know that they were around that doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, which apparently looked exactly like Katherine. Two brothers around the same girl? Somehow, that reminded him of how both Elijah and Klaus had been mesmerized by Katherine. When he had learned she had repeted history with the Salvatore Brothers, he couldn't help but laugh. Even better, now they were around the new doppelganger. His reliable source was Rebekah, and he couldn't help but feel amused, and interested to meet her. If she was seeking such attention and bringing jealousy from Rebekah, there must have been something entertaining about her.

However, now, he had a new source of entertainment. He laughed for a moment as she told him Damon was her brother, Kol visibly amused by the turn of events. ''Oh, your brother?'' he chuckled, shaking his head. ''Never met that Damon but he sure knows how to get in bitten.'' he cocked his head to the side, a smirk curling his lips once more.

Her head hurt, it felt like there was a fire behind her eyes. "What has Klaus done to me?" she whimpered and lay back on the bed pulling the covers over her head. The good thing was her gums wouldn't hurt, she already had her own fangs, but the one thing she noticed the most as the fact that her throat was burning, as if she needed to feed. And it wasn't deer she was craving this time. She wanted something a little sweeter.

Her thoughts ran in the same line. Damon, Blood, Oh shit I'm a hybrid, for as long as she stayed under the blankets, the sun was giving her a huge head ache, and she would rather not look at Kol after she had just outted herself as a Salvatore, talk about forbidden. She would have to have a death wish to ever admit that this had happened.

Not to mention, she was in love with her brother and he clearly felt that exact same way.

''You're a hybrid, darling.'' he said, content to be the one to deliver the news. He wanted to see the reaction on her face. ''Should've thought twice about accepting a deal with my brother.'' he added, shrugging as he made his way around the bedroom. ''Then again...'' he began, his eyes looking right into hers as a smug grin appeared on his lips, a glint of excitement rising in his brown eyes. ''I personally couldn't wait to see how a hybrid were-coyote would look like.''

Malia kept the blankets over her head, not wanting to come out of the darkness; she didn't want to face reality, because her reality was that she wouldn't have Damon any longer, and if she did. It wouldn't likely end well for him. "I changed "I changed my mind" she muttered into the blankets "I don't want to talk to you" tugging the blankets around her more firmly, "Just let me die" with a sigh she listened to his footsteps, obviously he hadn't talk to Klaus about how he had found Malia, which was a good thing, did she want people to know? Did Damon want people to know? So far the only one that knew what was going on was Stefan, and when he found out, Damon had just found out wasn't Cole anymore.

So as far as people knew she was just Malia, not in love with her brother, and he wasn't in love with her. If her heart still had a beat it would have been hammering against her ribs, she was thankful it wasn't. That was the only thing she was thankful for. Because as of this second, she was where Damon was hours ago, ready to die, not wanting this.

She pushed the blankets off of her head, fully aware that her hair looked as though rats lived in it, not that she was a girl that cared about her looks, she never thought twice about them, her eyes landed on Kol once more, slightly wide. "What does your brother want with me anyways?" she asked "Clearly not for my family, he doesn't even know who I am" her brown eyes narrowed, she wouldn't like his answer, but she might-as-well ask being that she was trapped. If she thought she would be able to just die she hadn't considered what Damon would do to keep that from happening, it was probably something along the lines of what she had to do.

Still not wanting this she crawled her way out of the bed and winced as she looked out a window her hand immediately going to her eyes.

As he heard her speak, he couldn't help but chuckle. She acted like a child who didn't want to go to school, and somehow he found it rather amusing. He waited until she pushed the blankets away, Kol himself finding it odd to see a girl act in such a way in his own bed. He had lived in this house only for a few days, but still. So far, no one had been in this bed except him.

He closed the curtains knowing the light would burn her skin slowly until she could complete the transition. Seeing how she looked over emotional and distraught by her new self, Kol decided to not make it worse. He wondered why he had even thought of being so...considerate. Maybe it was because he was in a good mood, or because he was in a day where he actually felt like being not so tormenting.

''My brother wants to make you his secret weapon, darling. Not so secret because I am fully aware of it.'' he added, a mischievous smirk curving his lips. ''Niklaus has a new fascination. Hybrids. And now that he found his were-coyote, of course he was going to turn you. I suggest you don't act irrationally or try to leave...He would hunt you down...And maybe so would I.'' he said taking a step towards her as he cocked his head to the side.

Malia knew how she acted, but she found that she just didn't care. She had spent her whole life trying to be someone she wasn't, the perfect lady, presented well. But that was never her. She was the one that was wild really, and it wasn't until Damon took all of her memories that she finally got the chance to let this side out.

And now, here it was again, she was carefree, and blunt. "Great." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "And who says I'm going to stay here?" she muttered and turned her attention to the bed that she just crawled out of.

Decidedly, she didn't know that she would be forced to stay. She was sired to Klaus, after all. Oddly, Kol had never made anyone sired to him, simply because he'd rather fight the challenge to have what he wanted rather than to order someone around without them having any chance of fight against him. Somehow, Kol didn't quite like that the hybrid would be sired to his brother, but what was done was done. Now, it only meant that she would have to stay around - and that was something he was actually content with. From what he had noticed, she had a temper and an attitude, which would make him rather entertained.

''I'm afraid you won't have a choice but to stay. Nik has his ways.'' he explained, referring to the sire bond, that she probably wasn't aware of yet, and of other things. You just couldn't escape Niklaus. However, before he carried on, he took another step towards her, tilting his head to the side. ''Do you really think my brother would let you go away? I'm sure he would pay a visit to your brothers if you were to leave...And I'm sure you know what I mean by a visit. Niklaus doesn't knock before entering a house.''

"Of course I'm taken that to thought" Malia retorted, with a roll of her eyes "But, just because I become, what do the hybrids call themselves? Oh yes, Klaus' bitch doesn't mean that I will stop my life." Her anger was starting to show, her eyes narrowed and chin held high, she was stating the obvious, there was no way she was going to let her life fall apart over some animal that was reacting badly to a poor childhood, even if she herself was ready to give up, she knew that Damon wouldn't let her.

He was agreeably amused by her attitude, Kol laughing as she spoke, calling Klaus' hybrids his 'bitch'. Well, she had a point, and he couldn't be more amused of her to point it out. Then again, he knew that she didn't quite have a choice, like all of the others. However, he was glad to see she still had that spark in her and her willingness to fight to stay who she was. All the other hybrids he had met almost seemed lifeless and were only living to be Klaus' puppies. Quite frankly, it had bored him, something he knew wouldn't happened with her.

As she battled her thoughts another crept up on her, what was the way to finish this transition? She voiced her question to the vampire, her voice hiding every bit of fear she felt rushing though her body. "What was the cure your brother found to save his hybrids from dying?"

He tilted his head as she spoke, waiting for her to finish before he responded. ''Doppelganger's blood, obviously.'' he replied, a smirk curling his lips. ''That is, if your brother decides to bring her to the ball.'' he said, taking a step towards her as he lifted her chin to make her look at him. ''Who do you think he will choose? You or her? I heard Salvatore are quite attached to doppelgangers.''he voiced in order to torment her

Still with the urge to roll her eyes Malia just looked at him "Doppelganger?" she asked before it click in "Elena..." she snarled the name and rolled her eyes, she looked down, knowing he was walking closer, she refused a growl as he lifted her chin making her look at him.

He smirked when he heard her snarl, raising an eyebrow with a mischievous glint appeaering in his eyes. ''Is that jealousy I see?'' He asked, cocking his head to the side with amusement. He wasn't aware of the relationship between Damon and Malia, but he could swear he noticed resentment in her tone. Exactly like Rebekah would speak of her. Was she really worth that much? It appeared either people adored her or despised her. Kol wondered in which catgory he would fall.

''I'm not jealous" she lied and narrowed her eyes and looked at him, seeing his smirk only made her angrier "shove it up your ass" she rolled her eyes and glared at him "If it had of been Stefan, then it would have been little miss perkys jobs to save him, not mine" she stated before she went and walked into the washroom, stopping once more. "Also, you obviously don't know the Salvatore's as well you thought. Those two do anything for family" she said, leaving herself out of the statement, because she was not one who did things for family.

''Because you don't? You basically gave up your life for your brother, darling. Niklaus will never let you go.'' He voiced, a wicked smile curving his lips. ''I can guess why.'' He added, licking his lips teasingly.

"So you're telling me you understand why your brother turned me? And why he is keeping me here?" she asked as she turned around to face him, rolling her eyes and shook her head not waiting for his answer "I don't even want to know. Just tell him _thank you_" she hissed and slammed the door in his face not even looking at the dress she would be wearing, she just stripped and got into the shower.

Damon had the message from Klaus. He needed Elena's blood so Malia would survive the transition. The eldest Salvatore knew that Klaus probably still had some bloodbags forcefully taken from Elena and probably only did this to torment Damon, but this was Malia we were talking about. Damon wasn't going to take the risk. If it had been anyone else? Probably he would've.

He had asked Elena and luckily she said yes, after all it was for a good cause and it wasn't like if she was going to give all of her blood. Damon thus took a bloodbag full of blood of Elena and took it with him, making Elena promise to stay and not go to ball. It was far too dangerous, especially since Esther had wanted her to come. There was something fishy going on, and Damon knew that it wasn't good for her to go. However, would she listen? No, but Damon did not know that yet. Anyhow, he was far too preoccupied by Malia's situation right now to watch over Elena.

He had made his way to the Mikaelson Mansion in a suit, already hating the place. All he wanted to see was Malia, and give her the blood to make sure she would survive the transition. At this moment, nothing else mattered. He scanned the room, trying to see her. She wasn't there yet, or she had gone somewhere.

When his eyes met her figure, he noticed she was close to some man he did not know. He narrowed his eyebrows, disliking him already even know he didn't even know who the hell it was. He growled lowly, trying to find a way to get to Malia without having to face him, or else he would have the urge to break his neck.

That being said, he eyed her every movement, noticing she didn't seem him yet. However, he observed how she was going close to a hallway, and he knew this was his chance. He made his way throughout the ballroom, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her out of the place, pushing his hand against her mouth in case she wouldn't know it was him grabbing her and she would scream. Last night he wanted was to draw attention. All he wanted was to give her the blood, and get the hell out of this place. Damon wasn't going to let Klaus, or anyone for that matter, take Malia away from him.

He pinned her to the nearest wall after he figured he was far away enough from the crowd, removing his hand from her mouth as his blue orbs met hers. He looked at her from head to toes, noticing how beautiful she was, and breath-taking. He had not seen her fully well from afar, but now that she was so close to him, he couldn't help but notice. Without even thinking or saying a word he closed his eyes and leaning in, his lips crashing against hers as he kissed her with passion, pushing his body close to her as the way he kissed her showed how much he found her breath-taking with that dress, even if he'd rather take it off.

Malia had done what she was told, she got ready for the ball, and went. But not even half way through the first hour of the ball she was ready to turn around and go back to the bedroom she was in before and hide or better yet die. She thus told Kol she was going for a 'walk' and attempted to make a break for the bedroom. She was so close to getting there when someone came up behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth, and one on her hip, she felt the panic crawl up her spine but it didn't last long as she was pinned to a wall and face to face with Damon, her eyes widened, a smile about to cross her lips before he bent slightly and placed his lips over hers, she instantly kissed him back harder then he was kissing her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She felt his body press up against hers and she did the same, pressing her hips against him as much as she could, she didn't break the kiss for while but when she did she pulled away slightly breathless "I missed you too.." she mumbled with a smirk before she glanced down attempting to get a good look at him "You look good in a suit." About what she could see, which was just his chest covered in fabric, her fingers slightly itched to rip it off, but she controlled the urge, finally dragging her brown doe eyes up to his ice blue ones she bit her lip, her previous thoughts coming to a hult.

As she pulled away he couldn't help but smirk at her words, tilting his head to the side as his blue orbs looked into her brown doe eyes. He extended his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly before he took the bloodbag out of his pocket, knowing she should drink it before they can leave.

''You look perfect in that dress.'' He confessed, leaning in to whisper to her ear, a smirk growing on his lips. ''But I still think it would look better on my bedrooom floor.''

After he had taken her, tasted her in every way, he couldn't get enough. He wanted that dress ripped off, and to kiss every inch of her skin. But considering the circumstances, he knew to restrain himself for the time being. He thus gave her the blood, not moving away from her nevertheless. ''Take this, then we can leave.'' He said, eyeing the whereabouts to make sure no one was around.

"How'd you get that?" she asked as she took the blood bag from him, everything else forgotten, she barely remembered she was at a party, _with humans. _Malia shook her head attempting to clear her thoughts before she slowly opened the bag and took only the smallest sip.

Knowing it would work she passed the bag back to him "I don't need anymore" she looked up at him and then looked down "I can't leave" she bit the inside of her cheek and frowned "Kol told me I wasn't allowed to leave or Klaus would do something. To you..." she whispered still looking down.

He narrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, visibly confused. ''What do you mean you don't need it anymore? Malia this is Elena's blood, you need it or else you will die.'' He voiced in a grave tone, his blue orbs wondering if she already knew that and was deciding not to take it anyway. If it was the case, Damon would forcefed her the blood. He wasn't going to let her die, that was for sure. He knew how frustrated he had been when Stefan forcefed him to become a vampire and how his brother ripped him from a choice whether to die or not, but now Damon understood why Stefan did what he did. Being in the same position, Damon would now forcefed Malia if she had decided to not take Elena's blood to finish the transition.

''You need to take it.'' He hinted once more, his blue orbs looking deep into her eyes before she spoke once more, making him narrow his eyebrows once more. ''Malia, I'm not going to let you be Klaus' puppet. We are leaving. Both of us. Far away from them.'' He hinted, glancing around once more to make sure no one was coming in their direction or could hear their words. If Katherine was able to escape Klaus, Damon couldn't see how they wouldn't be able to do it themselves.

Malia shook her head and looked at him "I don't care, no." she said and pushed the blood bag at him "I'm not going to be Klaus puppet, and I will not put you in danger" she said and looked at him, it was laughable the he even thought they could get away from Klaus "You actually think he is just going to let us leave?" she looked at him as if he three heads "We can't just leave, you can... I can't" she thus looked around and shook her head

"We can't go, I either..." she sucked in a deep breath and looked down.

''Are you telling me you are going to let yourself die?'' he growled, his blue orbs turning as cold as ice and frustration made him wince. He couldn't believe she didn't even want to fight this. ''This is not you Malia. You can fight this. Don't give up on...''he began, swallowed hard before he spoke once more. ''Us.'' he then added, his tone showing how hurt he actually was because of her words, and how she just wanted to...give up, basically. However, this was Damon. Rapidly, the fact that he was hurt turned into anger, a low growl escaping his lips once again as he waited for a reaction from her.

''You think that if you let yourself die they won't kill me? Be real, Malia! It's not like Klaus will let you die. He'll make sure you live. Either I give you the blood, or him. Either you stay here with him or you come with me. Katherine is able to run away from him, I don't see why we couldn't. Do you really think he's going to hunt us down all the way to Japan, or Asia, or whatever? Come on, Malia, he has more things to do than this.'' he explained, sighing as he noticed how he had raised his tone, something he immediately regretted considering that he knew someone could hear them. But what was done, was done and he simply hoped his words would knock some sense into her.

Malia looked at him as he spoke; he really thought she was going to do this? At least if she died he would be left alone, or so she thought she didn't know if he would be, but that was all she was concerned about. "He won't come after you" she snarled and lowered her voice, not that he had he just kept getting louder, and louder. She glanced around and slightly shoved him off her so they wouldn't get caught this close to one another. "Stop _yelling_" she spat.

"He's not going to have a choice." She said and shook her head. She instantly got her back up and slightly angry as he mentioned Katherine. She looked away and clenched her jaw, standing there she just simply listened to him go on and on, she felt like laughing. "If Klaus wasn't going to let me die, then he's going to let me leave? With you?" she asked and shook her head "Fine" she hissed and took the blood from him drinking it until it was empty. She had to admit, having drank it she felt better, but was it a feeling she liked? No. She was scared of it, she knew blood lust. And she also knew how much of an issue she had with controlling one gene, now she had two monsters to fight, she glared at Damon before she threw the empty bag at him, starting to walk away.

He was annoyed. No, actually, it was much worse than that, he was mad. Very mad. He couldn't believe how easily she had given up. Even if they wouldn't make it to leave, and Malia would be stuck with Klaus, Damon would always have found a way to see her. Obviously, the best option was to escape Klaus - forever - but Damon always could've find an alternative. It destroyed him to see how she just wanted to die, just like this, when he clearly showed how ready he was to fight for her. Really, it only made him feel worthless at this very moment, and he was unable to speak back to her. His icy blue orbs only stared at her when she took the blood bag, and he didn't say anything when she gave it back to her. What was there to say? She made it pretty clear she didn't want this life. In a way, he could understand, considering how he had acted when he was turned into a vampire himself. But truth was, it was because Damon knew he could never see Malia again if he was a vampire, it was too dangerous. Now? Yes, it would be dangerous to run away from Klaus, but it was doable. They wouldn't be the first one to escape Klaus. No one said it would be easy, but it wasn't impossible. You just needed hope and perseverance.

He sighed in frustration as he looked at her walking away, probably to that man she was with before, the one he clearly wanted to rip the face off. He had this smug appearance and seemed to be doing greetings, which told Damon he probably was a Mikaelson. Another one to deal with? Great. Damon rolled his eyes as he threw the bloodbag away, feeling his blood boil just thinking that she could dance with him. He was mad at her, visibly, but he'd rather be around her mad than let her be around anybody else.

He thus quickly made his way back into the ballroom, noticing people were now dancing. When he noticed Malia, he could see her alone and he knew this was his chance. With a sharp move, he made his way through the crowd and caught Malia by her waist, pulling her close to him as he took her hand with his free one, engaging in the dance. ''Where did you think you were going?''

The only thing Malia had to fight for was Damon, and now? She couldn't have him, and he had just forced her to feed, she had nothing, she would be sired to Klaus without knowing it, and then there was the whole Kol thing. Not that it was anything but, she would be around him a lot, unless she took Damon up on his offer to run.

Being that she was still mad she actually for once made it away, or so she thought, until he came up to her as he always did. "I don't want to do this again Damon, I want to leave, I want you safe. Okay? But how can we do any of this when Klaus has a target on my back?" she asked and frowned looking up at him she felt, or remembered the feeling of her heart racing each time she looked at him. Not that it would ever beat again.

She looked around and noted that people were dancing something she didn't want to do at all. What she wanted was to leave with Damon, she wondered if he could read that without her voicing it, because if she did it was likely someone would hear her words and come to investigate.

Damon would've rather left right away, but there was no plan. They needed to make one, but not here, not where anyone could hear. He looked around as he danced, sighing in frustration. He needed to find a way to leave without anyone noticing them. He thus moved as he danced, trying to move towards a door, or a hallway - or anything that meant he could escape. At least, he had solved a problem: she took the blood. And even if he was still tensed and mad at how she seemed to have given up on him, she could notice that maybe he had been wrong. After all, if it had been the case, she probably would've pushed him away with his attempt to grab her by the waist.

He then had an idea. They had put Elena having the deed on the house, and since she was still human? It would obviously work. He knew this would be temporary, but if they got Bonnie to make a spell so nobody outside could hear? They could have a good plan of escape. This would work, or well Damon would make it work.

He bought Malia closer to him as they dance, leaning his head close to her as he moved his lips towards her ear, whispering a few words so low that only her could possibly hear. ''I have a plan.'' he voiced before he look around, moving towards the exit slowly as he speaks. When he knew it was safe to leave, he did. Klaus was nowhere to be found, thanks to Caroline. This was his chance. He thus vampspeeded away, still holding Malia as he left through the woods, knowing the quickest way to his house was from there. When they arrived, he was relieved to hear that Elena was still there. However, he wouldn't be too happy when he'd learn she was actually on her way to the ball herself, and preparing.

As he opened the door he spotted her in the living room, having too much on his mind to actually notice the dress she was wearing. ''Elena, I need you to invite Malia in. We need to-'' he began, then frowned as he noticed the extensive dress she was wearing.

''Elena...'' he began, anger spiking in his tone. ''You are _not_ going there.''


	11. Midnight Queen

Malia huffed slightly as Damon dragged her around the floor, she looked everyone over noting all of the Mikaelson's were busy, no Klaus, Kol was talking about himself of course which made her roll her eyes. And the others she had only briefly saw were talking to everyone and anyone, she stiffened slightly as Damon whispered in her ear, she gave a small nod and attempted to relax, but she was scared.

Letting Damon act on his plan she just followed every one of his moves. And when he took outside, and away from the ball she smiled for the first time in what felt like days. In a blink of an eye they were on the doorsteps of the Boarding House, she had never been happier to see the place in all of her life, but that soon vanished as she seen Elena open the door, she thus grew ridged once again once the brunette occupied Damon's time. But she didn't say anything; she just simply stood there looking at her.

Elena hadn't expected Damon to be back, and she did not expect the hundred year old blonde to be with him, truthfully she only gave Damon her blood to get on his good side once again, and because she didn't want them to lose yet another family member, she knew what that was like all too well, being that she had lost her parents. She looked at Damon and raised an eyebrow, of course she was going. She had after all been invited, personally. "Of course I am" she voiced and gave him a 'don't bother' look "Stefan will accompany me" she finished, before turning her attention to the newly transitioned hybrid "You can come in, Malia" she said, leaving out all of the sarcasm she so wanted to use.

Malia looked at Elena and faked a smile, which actually looked convincing. "Thank you" she said as she stepped over the threshold at the door and right into the house. Once she was by the living room she turned and looked at Damon who was still talking to the brunette, she rolled her eyes and decided not to waste her time standing here, being jealous; she was ready to try out some of her new abilities. Therefore she speed to his room faster then she had ever moved in her whole life—on her own—it actually brought a real smile to her lips. And so did the fact that she was no longer at the ball, there was no need for the dress, or heels—which she actually liked—so she took it all off and made her way into the washroom in need of yet another shower.

Elena looked at Damon once they were alone, he was still going on about how she wasn't to go to the ball, but of course she would. "I did what you asked, twice if I may add. So now it's your turn to do the same from me, I am going to the ball, and all I ask is for you to respect me choice. Stefan has" she added for that extra little sting it would provide. "Now if you will excuse me" she said and walked past him without looking back.

He growled lowly at Elena, rolling his eyes. ''Stefan has? What the hell.'' he voiced, visibly annoyed by the brunette. ''Why would you even want to go there?'' he asked, his tone raising without him even trying. If it hadn't been for Malia, Damon surely would've have gone there. He despised enough Klaus as it is, he didn't want to meet the whole family, having to deal with them. Plus, seeing Kol was Malia's date? Only made him dislike the Mikaelsons even more, if that was possible in the first place.

He sighed as he noticed she was leaving, he rolled his eyes. He wouldn't stop her, because that meant going to the ball again, which he clearly wouldn't do. Him and Malia had not much time if they wanted to plan something to escape, and he wasn't going to waste this time going back to stop miss stubborn from doing reckless actions once more. He did care a lot of Elena, but more about Malia, and so his choice had been made. He would stay.

''Have fun.'' he said dryly, a fake smile curving his lips as she walked out, rolling his head once more. He got rid of the bow tie he had, feeling uneasy in the whole suit. He sighed in frustration, wondering where the hell Malia went when he heard the shower, which made him relieved. For a moment, he had feared she had left, for whatever reason.

He thus vampspeeded upstairs, noticing the dress laying on the floor of his bedroom. Somehow it made him smirk, Damon getting rid of the suit he was wearing. he did have to admit he looked good in a suit, but he didn't need it anymore. He made his way to his bathroom, she smirk obviously not wearing off as he quickly moved himself in the shower, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Malia, pulling her closer to him. ''Could've waited for me...'' he voiced as he licked his lips teasingly.

She was aware of Damon coming into the room, a smirk curved her lips and her teeth caught her bottom lip, she sensed him walking into the washroom and wasn't surprised when he joined her in the shower, she only smirked more. She eyed him, above the shoulders of course as she smirked; she gave a small shrug as she pushed her wet hair off of her face "how would have known you'd join me?" she asked and tipped her head to the side. There were a few elephants in the shower with them, one that fact that they had not discussed the feelings they had for each other, and the Klaus situation, also the one that was constantly following Malia around, /Elena/.

She took a deep breath as he pulled her closer, she willingly closed the distance between them, she clearly had something to say, but she didn't know how to say it, so she took the easy way out and just simply said "Thank you…" in a small voice as she looked up at him. Her arms wrapping around his waist easily, she slightly leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his chest. "I was close to making a stupid decision" she finally admitted to him, knowing he was awaiting this confession, she was wrong, he was right. "I just… wanted to protect you, it seems we both don't do that very well, or even think it through"

He smirked, cocking his head to the side as she spoke, visibly liking her answer. ''Did you really think I was going to let you not take the bloodbag? And let you stay with Klaus, away from me?'' he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head as a smug grin appeared on his lips. He nevertheless let her finish, finding it adorable how she wanted to protect him. He could understand, he felt the same way towards her after all, and she got a point.

''I'm the big brother, let me do the protecting.'' he affirmed, his blue orbs looking into her brown doe eyes. His bond with her has different levels, which explained why it was so strong. Not only was he in love with her, she was also his sister. She was thus the most important person in his eyes, from two perspectives. And while many could've found it terrible and 'forbidden', at this point Damon didn't give a damn. It wasn't like they could procreate anyway, so he didn't see the harm there.

Whether he was the older brother pr not, it was an instinct. Not only was he her blood, but also on some level that was looked down upon he was her mate. She in packs the female was the alpha, something he would have to learn to stop a lot of the fights. But this was Damon, and Malia for that matter. The Salvatore's never let anyone tell them what to do, unless of course you brought Stefan into the mix, the only rational one out of the three, Damon was head strong, overly protective, slightly angry all the time.  
>And Malia? She was everything Damon was, just a bit more angry, and always thought she had the right to feel or think the way she did. Even if she wrong.<p>

"You may be the big brother, but that doesn't make a difference. I'm going to do whatever I can to protect yo whenever I can." She insisted and watched as he looked down, she slightly smirked and bit her bottom lip feeling slight embarrassment wash over her.

He shook his head, an amused smile appearing on his lips. ''Fine.'' he teased, knowing that there was no way he could convince her to let him do the protecting. After all, they were alike more than not, and even if their temper sometimes clashed with one another, it was only because they cared deeply about the other.

He looked down furtively from her eyes to her lips, having the urge to kiss them - just like every time he would see her lips. His eyes then slowly looked down at the rest of her body, licking his lower lip. She was beautiful, always had and always will be. Even if she would've had a longer lifespan because of the fact that she was a were-coyote, now she would be immortal as a hybrid. And as long as he lived, Damon wouldn't let her spend any moment of her immortality away from him.

''As I said before, the dress looked better on my bedroom floor.'' he repeated from when he spoke at the ball, a smug expression appearing on his face before he leaned in to kiss her, the urge to press his lips against hers being unbearable to tolerate any longer.

Malia smirked wickedly as he mentioned the dress "I figured you would like that." She muttered still watching him as his eyes came back to her mouth from the trip they took up and down her body. The way he looked at her, actually had her feeling like she was the only one he would see in a crowded room. Which had happened only moments ago. Yet another smile crossed her lips before he bent down and captured her mouth in a kiss. Only making her kiss him back as hard as she could, her hands wandered up his body and into his hair. Holding him to her.

Slowly she pulled away from the kiss, but was close enough that her lips could still touch his, "I'm going to get dressed." She mumbled and unwrapped her limbs from his.

He locked his arms around her tighter as she spoke, shaking his head. ''Oh you're not going anywhere.'' he spoke, his hand slowly moving up and down her back as he leaned in, biting her ear teasingly before he whispered to her ear. ''I'm not done with you.'' he murmured, trailing kisses to her neck.

Yet another smile crossed her lips as she went to get out of the shower and he stopped her, sh gazed at him and tipped her head "Why?" she questioned as she placed her hands on his chest lightly, her eyes occasionally leaving his to travel down his body, she was enjoying the view she got, but she couldn't stop from wondering that he was thinking of right now.

He pulled her closer, the smirk evidently not leaving his lips as he kissed her neck, his hands roaming across her back. He trailed kisses back from her neck to her lips, a smug grin laying upon his lips as she asked why. ''I think you know why.'' he simply replied before he brought one of his hand to her face, cupping her cheek as he kissed her with passion, his eyelids shutting. He bit her lip teasingly, sucking on the few blood pearls that stemmed from her bottom lip before it healed instantly. Her blood tasted different now, but was exquisite nonetheless.

He deepened the kiss as his tongue licked her lips teasingly, begging for entrance. His hand then slowly furthered down from her cheek to her breast, cupping it as he started to massage her skin, the kiss between them becoming more and more passionate as well as rough as he kissed her.

Malia smirked slightly more as she looked at him, tipping her head to the side she was still curious but she had an idea as to what he meant, once his lips touched hers and his hands roamed her body, she allowed him to bite her lip as they kissed and he touched her, she took it upon herself to moved her hand down his body slowly dragging her nails across.

A small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as his hand moved over her breast, and his teeth tore through the skin on her lips, oddly it didn't hurt when he did this. A smirk spread across her lips as she tugged her bottom lip out of his mouth and moved to kissed him neck.

Damon tilted his head as she kissed his neck, a mischievous smirk curving his lips. ''Take a bite.'' he said, knowing that now her bite wouldn't affect him because she was a hybrid. Quite frankly, he was curious to see how she would like his blood, and he wanted to be her first bite. He knew she would have to feed in the future, and he was already jealous of the prospect of it. Blood drinking was somewhat intimate, but blood sharing was much more, hence why he wanted to share this experience with her before she would with someone else.

As he awaited for her to bite him, his furthered down on her body, the hand on her back pushing on her delicate skin so her body would be pressed against his before his fingers trailed down to her bottom, his hand slightly squeezing it, causing him to grin as he did.

Damon didn't need to tell Malia to bite him, which was already on her mind. Pay back of course, he took her blood once, why shouldn't she do the same now that she could bite him without killing him. she smirked and sucked on his skin a bit before slowly pulling away and kissing him jaw "Is that an order?" she slightly purred in his ear before her lips returned to the soft skin of his neck.

He smirked, an appreciative sigh escaping his lips. ''Maybe it is.'' He said as he tilted his head even further, giving her full access to her neck. Evidently, he would want to taste her blood soon once more, now that she was a hybrid, but truth was he'd rather much see how it felt when she bit him, without having repercussions like death.

She felt her fangs extend a smirk upturning the sides on her mouth; she lightly ran the tip of her canine over the spot his collarbone and neck connected. In one swift movement she sank her fangs into his neck, blood flowed from the two marks into her mouth, and she pulled him closer to her, still attached to his neck. She had to remind herself several times to stop, and about the third time she actually pulled her fangs out of his neck, a small sigh escaped her.

He enjoyed her every touch, his eyes rolling back and breaking havoc inside of him as he felt her fangs sank into his skin, pain and pleasure combining to make him feel even more aroused than he already was, the stiffness between his legs becoming more and more prominent as it rubbed itself against her stomach, small groans escaping Damon's lips from the blood withdrawn from his body.

A small shiver worked over her body as he pulled her closer, his hands skimming down her body to her backside, she smirked and bent back slightly, her hips still against his, she placed her left hand on the back of his neck and kissed him as hard and passionately as she could.

When she stopped he looked at her, excitement appearing in his eyes. ''How do I taste?'' He then asked teasingly before he kissed her back, with as much passion as she did. When their lips met he kissed her not only deeply and with passion but with roughness as well, their tongue dancing with one another as he brushed her lips with his tongue for entrance, which was obviously granted. He felt his hard member stiffen even more during the kiss, the urge to take her rising inside of him once more. Damon never had wanted someone so much as his own sister, and despite how wrong some could say it was, Damon never thought a feeling like this, towards her, was so right. After all, these desires had been there since forever, burried inside of him. Now that he had let them free, he couldn't possibly be away from her again. Ever. He loved her far too much for that, on so many levels.

Malia smirked yet again as he answered her question. She loved the fact that he tipped his head just to give her access to his neck, which she took advantage of. His blood tasted better than the blood bag did. She much preferred his. One of the reasons she wasn't going to let go of his neck, but he seemed to have other plans, plans that pressed against her stomach. With a smirk and ran her fingers down his chest barely toughing him before she wrapped her fingers around his length. Her eyes met his once the kiss was broken "Being that I don't know just how good all of you tastes. I will have to get back to you on that one" she mumbled before leaning forward brushing her lips against his chest, slowly kissing lower until she landed on her knees.

She glanced up at him before she moved her hand along his length, her hand slightly tight, with the fact that they were in the shower it was easier for her to do what she had in mind. Taking a deep breath she leaned up more on her knees and flicked her tongue across the head on his length. She placed her one free hand against the flat on his stomach. Her other hand was soon replaced by her tongue as she ran it up the underside of his member, before she reached the head once again, not missing a beat she wrapped her lips around it and sucked slightly hard.

A low groan escaped his lips as she started sucking on his hard member, his hand making its way to her head as he brushed his fingers through her head, slowly pushing to it to show he was enjoying what she was doing. Although he felt the urge to thrust into her mouth, he waited, letting her pleasure him at her rhythm. After all, with simple touches she could bring so many more sensations inside of him than any other woman.

Malia found that pleasing him pleased her, something that had never been so for her. She enjoyed the way he looked at her, the approval in his eyes as she wrapped her mouth around his manhood. She felt his hand run through her hair and she took it a sign that he wanted her to continue, so she did. She placed both of her hands on his hips and relaxed her jaw, slowly take more of his length into her mouth, she pulled back a repeated the same actions for a few moments before she leaned back, pressing her bottom to heels. She thus tapped his hips making it clear that she wanted him to go forth with his own movements.

He felt his length grow harder inside of her mouth, a groan escaping his lips as she took more of his hard member inside of her moist and warm mouth, something that obviously pleasured him, more than it ever had by anyone else. He bit down on his lip with pleasure, trying to restrain himself from groaning even more. When he noticed her tapping his hips, he understood the message and wasn't going to be asked twice. He thus started to thrust deeply into her mouth, the tip of his length hitting the back of her throat at some point. He didn't want to hurt her and thus watched his every movement as he thrusted faster and harder, while always paying attention to her reaction in case he would do something she did not like. Usually, he didn't give a damn, but this was Malia, and he wouldn't want to do something that would hurt her in any way. After all, it wouldn't be pleasurable anymore if she didn't like it.

He enjoyed the feeling of her lips around his manhood, but he obviously was starting to need more. He thus moved his hips away, his hardened member out of her mouth before he took her hands to help her get on her feet, showing her he had much more plans and things to do to her in the shower. He smirked as he looked at her, not hesitating before he crashed his lips with her once more, pinning her to the nearest glass wall of the shower as he cupped her breast once more, his free hand lifting her thigh so he could have access to her womanhood. He began by teasing her clit with the tip of his length, grinding her without penetrating her yet.

He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth as their tongues danced with one another, the hunger in his kiss showing how deeply he wanted her once more. He had taken her about two days ago, and that had not been sufficient. He wanted more, and would always want more. The build up desire inside of him kept making him have so much lust and attraction for her, which was evidently showed by how hard his member was. He thus pushed himself closer to her, thrusting his hips against hers as he roughly penetrated her, giving her his whole length already at the beginning. He pulled away from the kiss to look at her, his blue orbs looking deeply into her eyes as he slowly moved in and out of her, quickening the pace as his hips touched hers with each thrust.

Damon gripped her ass with his hands, pulling her closer to him as he thrusted into her. He groaned loudly, quickening the pace. He had gone fast with her the first time, but now that she was a hybrid? He could go even faster - he could actually go to full speed without being afraid of injuring her. The thought of it made him smirk, his eyes not leaving hers as he continued thrusting inside of her, faster, and deeper. He felt the tip of his length hitting her sensitive spot inside of her thight walls surrounding his hard member, breaking havoc inside of him. Never had he felt so much desire come out from sexual intercourse but with her, and it was surprising him with every touch, every thrust and every kiss he shared with her.

It was because he loved her. It was because he loved her like no other that every touch was making him feel so many things all at once, and he knew he could never get enough of it. He started thrusting faster inside of her, making her back banging itself against the glass of the shower, making more noise than not. But did Damon care? Absolutely not. He carried on with his movements, his lips finding hers once more as he kissed her with passion, grunts and groans coming out of his lips every so often each time he quickened the pace inside of her until he couldn't go faster, reaching the vampspeed speed inside of her womanhood, hoping it pleasured her as much as it pleasured him.

Malia didn't care how loud she was as he pushed into her, and drove her into the glass. The pleasure was almost unbearable, and so much better than the first time. For many reasons, the feelings she had for Damon were there. She wasn't Cole any longer, like the first time they had done this, so the emotions where much deeper, making more than just sex. She found a good thing in being a hybrid as Damon took her in always he hadn't before, probably because he felt like he could have broken her before she became a full immortal. But now? He showed that he didn't care about it anymore.

She cried out as he trusted into her, each time hitting her in the right spot each time. Her left hand rasted against the glass as her right hand gripped his shoulder. Her mouth was slightly slack as he kissed her once again, she kissed him back as much as she could without leaving him mouth to cry out as he continued with his tortuous pace, she wrapped her legs around his hips as he continued to drive into her. She was thankful they were alone due to all the noise that was coming from the both of them.

Never had he been so fast, so hard, so passionate and so rough all at once, having many different feelings and emotions striking him. Not only was he so damn physically attracted to her, he also was in love with her, and the day before he had thought he would die. This morning? He thought he would've lost her forever. Now? he had her back and he wasn't going to let her go, he wasn't going to let Klaus win her. If his life would mean to hide and escape Klaus forever with Malia? He would do it. He'd rather do this than live all his life watching Malia from afar always with an original he despised.

She was his, and he would prove it. This assertion of his dominance over her as he took her like this made him know that he wouldn't let anyone else touch her like this, ever. As he thrusted into her, he made sure to hit the right spot each time, looking at her and hearing her moans to guide him throughout the whole act. He would pleasure her like no other, love her more than anybody else would so she never would want to be in another else's arms but him, and have nobody else make lover to her like he did.

He groaned loudly as he felt like he was close to finish, closing his eyes for a moment as he reached his orgasm, his release filling her inner walls as he kept on thrusting into her until he noticed she cried out in pleasure, telling him she had reached climax, too. He then opened his eyes, his blue orbs immediately looking into her brown doe eyes, his hands moving from her hips to her cheeks, cupping her delicate face into the palms of his hands. He smiled lightly, slowly pulling his length out of her womanhood.

''I'm never letting you go.''


	12. Animals

_**WARNING: Bondage/Abusive Smut at the end of the chapter. If you don't like, skip it. But the beginning of this chapter is CRUCIAL to read. **_

He could notice how she leaned against the glass, his blue orbs eyeing her as he observed how her legs shook, visibly this was the first time someone made her feel like this. He smirked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her. He leaned in to peck on her lips, kissing her gently before he went out of the shower, taking her hand to help her get out after him. Afterwards, he took the nearest towel and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him as he did so, a smug grin covering his lips before he wrapped a towel around his own waist, not letting go of Malia as he did so. After all, he had just explicitly told her he wouldn't let her go. Anywhere. There had been over a century of years wasted when he could've been with her. He certainly would make every hour count. He had hopes that he wouldn't let Klaus win, but in the event that it happens...He would make sure not to waste a second for the time being that she was there.

He picked her up in his arms as a princess, taking her to his bedroom next door as he laid her on his bed, where she belonged. In his eyes, anyway. He found his way beside her, extending his arm so that his fingers could meet her cheek, which he stroke gently with the tip of his fingers. ''How are you feeling?'' he then asked, his blue orbs looking at her with...love. Something that wasn't often laying in Damon's eyes, and something everyone could notice if they saw it.

A smile lit up her features as he watched her and helped her out of the shower, her legs slowly coming back to her. She looked up at him as he wrapped her up in a towel, a small blush warmed her cheeks as she watched where he put his own towel, she was actually having a hard time believing that Damon was here with her, after all this time they were together. After everything, they had found a way to avoid Klaus, and Damon was alive. But how long would that last?

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she smiled even move as he scooped her off of her feet and into her arms. She cuddled against his chest and kissed his neck softly before he laid her down on the bed. "I'm feeling good" she answered before she looked up at him, she immediately noticed the expression on his face, and it made her swallow hard before all the air left her lungs.

He could easily notice how she felt anxious - he could even feel it. After all, vampires had heightened senses, and could feel certain emotions and states in others, especially the ones they knew well. Even if Damon had not been around Malia for over a century, he never forgot each and every of her expression, haunting him more than not the whole time she was gone. That being said, the Salvatore sure knew how she felt at this moment as she swallowed hard.

The look in his eyes vanished, replaced by one of worry. He narrowed his eyes slightly, scooting closer to Malia as he wrapped his arm around her waist, tilting his head to the side as he eyed her. ''What's wrong?'' he asked, attentive to her every movement, or any expression that would give him a clue about why she felt the way she did. For a moment he was worried she had regretted what just happened, a bit like the day before. Anxiety thus spiked in him as well, making him gulp as he waited for her answer.

Malia didn't actually know what she felt anxious. It could have been the fact that she had never loved someone before, or as much as she loved Damon, and he clearly had. She watched his expression change to worry, which freaked her out even more. She took comfort in his touch, when he pulled her closer she visibly relaxed.

Shaking her head slowly she looked at him and gave a small smile. "Nothing's wrong" she whispered. It was a lie of course, but she didn't want to tell him that she was scared of these things, after all. Her actions contradicted her words, she was able to show him that she loved him, she had given up her life for him. But she couldn't tell him? Clearly she had issues, she was just unaware of what exactly they were.

He figured her anxiety had risen because of the fact that they would have to escape. Sure, the shower sex had been a good distracting event following what had happened at the ball and what would happen now. After all, Damon pretty much had to convince her to remain living and escape with him. It was thus normal if she was anxious about it - however Damon couldn't be more wrong. It was entirely something else, but he couldn't see it yet. In a way, it was normal. Considering the situation, who wouldn't be anxious? They were trying to fool the strongest hybrid this world had ever seen.

He moved even closer to her, pecking her lips for a second before he spoke once more. ''Everything is going to be alright.'' he voiced, trying to reassure her about the matter. ''We should use the ball as a diversion to leave.'' he added, getting back to business. he smirked, cocking his head to the side. ''What about Tokyo? We could start there. I doubt he goes that far.'' he finished, licking his lips teasingly as his eyes shined with excitement. At least, he was seeing the good side of this whole turn of events.

Malia looked at him; he clearly hadn't picked up on what he anxiety steamed from which was a good thing for her. The topic change was good as well, she was thankful he hadn't clued in. but she was also worried about all of this, how would it work for them? Klaus clearly wanted her for something and that had her curiosity. She smirked and softly kissed him back moving a bit closer "Hm, Tokyo?" she asked and thought about it. "That could work" an amused glint lit up her eyes as she gazed at him.

Did Damon fully ignore the anxiety he noticed in her or did he actually did it because he didn't want to ruin the moment? Even himself truly didn't know, however that sight upon Malia's delicate face would linger in the back of his mind nevertheless, or well until he would actually face her about the matter. But that would have to wait - they had to live, soon enough. The fact that Klaus was at his ball was only making it easier for them, and they should take advantage of that. Maybe spending this precious time in the shower hadn't been the best bet, but at that point Damon had simply forgotten about it all. After all, she did take his breath away, and made him forget about everything else.

''Sounds like a plan.'' he smirked, his fingers stroking her cheek. ''Come on. Let's get dressed and leave this hell of a place.'' he voiced, getting up before he walked to his drawer, taking a shirt and a pair of boxers to put. ''We shouldn't bring anything with us. In case he can...smell it.'' he wrinkled his nose. ''We can always compell ourselves new things there anyway.''

Pushing away her feelings she forced a small smile upon her lips as he suggested getting dressed, before the memory of none of her clothes being her, just the dress. Swallowing hard she looked at him once again "You didn't ever get your car did you?" she voiced her question and raised herself onto her elbows. A sigh escaped her lips, she didn't have anything of her own here, and the clothes she was wearing before were now at the Mikaelson's which wasn't good.

"Then that's what we should do"

* * *

><p>Klaus had been distracted all night by Caroline and wanting to know his mother's plans, however he did see it when Malia wasn't around anymore - because of Kol. No matter how his brother had been distracted trying to show off who he was, he did distinguish that a certain presence was gone: his date. Klaus had noticed Kol leaving, and obviously asked him why. While Kol seemed mad and annoyed, Klaus was...amused. He knew that by now Malia wouldn't have the time to leave, so she couldn't have gone far. Probably to the Salvatore Boarding House to prepare to leave. However, if she wouldn't be there? He wouldn't be too amused anymore.<p>

Luckily for him, he arrived just as they were trying to leave. He tried entering the house, with no success. He squinted, visibly annoyed. However, he could hear them both upstairs, and he would wait until Malia walked downstairs to tell her to come out. If she wasn't aware of the sire bond, she would be now.

As he noticed both of them walking down and their faces as they saw him, he couldn't help but smirk victoriously. ''Hello, love. Did you think I would let you leave?'' he asked, cocking his head to the side. ''I must admit the act was brave, but certainly foolish.'' he admitted, a smug expression still lingering on his face.

''Who did you make as the owner of the house? Elena, I presume? Clever.'' he admitted, then he shrugged as a glint of mischievousness appearing in his eyes. ''But that's not going to stop me. Come here, Malia.'' he ordered, knowing she would comply. She probably wouldn't even know why she complied, but she surely would. ''Why don't you come..._outside_?''

He felt his blood boil as he saw the original, an anger rictus appearing on his features. He took a deep breath, knowing not to panic. But was there anything he could do? The hybrid would probably wait around until they would starve and be forced to go out. Luckily, Damon had a huge load of bloodbags downstairs, but that wouldn't last forever. 2 months at best. Plus, Damon was sure that Klaus wouldn't just stop there. Even if they did want to hide? Klaus would probably bring Elena and Stefan, threaten to kill them if Damon and Malia wouldn't give up. Either way, Klaus would win. Damon knew as much. He had been hopeful, but now that Klaus was standing on his doorstep? They were doomed.

Someone else was there, whom caught Damon's attention. That man. That man Malia was with at the ball. Were they related? Was he an original too? His blood boiled even more as the vampire eyeing him, a smirk curving his lips as he noticed how Damon was angry. Whoever this man was? Damon hated him already, just like he hated that damn Klaus, even if he did owe his life to him. Twice. Then again, it wasn't like if it didn't come with a price. A price Damon was about to pay now.

Stupidly Malia actually thought she and Damon would get away, regardless of where they went. She was hopeful. A little two hopeful and she had doubted the hybrid. But truthfully she didn't she was surprised it took this long to find her, but then again he had no clue she was gone, Kol had been too busy letting everyone know he was who he was making a big deal out of nothing, well—Nothing to her. Fear was the first thing that registered into her mind as her eyes landed on the originals. A chill ran down her spin and the first thing that came to her mind was getting between then and Damon, clearly they were both here for her, and Damon had nothing to do with this—well, he had everything to do with this, but she wasn't going to let them know that—the fear was quickly washed away and anger took over, Klaus was seriously going to keep her as his pet? What good was she to him? She wasn't any good, seriously. She wouldn't listen or so she thought, she would soon get a wakeup call to that.

When Klaus spoke she wanted to roll her eyes but before he could he told her to go to him, her mind was unwilling, her body however was already making its way to the door. She could hear Damon's protest in the background, the whole 'Malia no, don't. Stop.' But she didn't she didn't stop until she was at the door, before he told her to step outside. She was attempting to get her body to cooperate with her thoughts but it was clouded. She was doing what Klaus wanted, as if she owed him. Which she didn't. She didn't owe him a damn thing. She knew what was happening, she was sired. Not exactly knowing why, he hadn't saved her from anything. The full moon's never bothered her in fact they set her free. She never gave a crap about what happened during that time, but then again, did an animal ever care? But regardless of all of that she was in fact sired, it was obvious and became more obvious to her as she stepped over the threshold that separated her and Damon from Klaus and Kol.

It came to light that she was biting the inside of her cheek once her body and mind were both hers again, she was looking right at the hybrid, anger once again spiked in her veins, her blood boiled once again. A growl excaped her, and the thought of running back into the house came to her, but she knew it would only be worse in the end for both her and Damon. Thus she stood in her spot she only turned to face Damon, making sure he didn't come out of the house, if it wasn't obvious the hybrid needed her, and wouldn't do a thing to her, but he had no use for Damon and he would likely do something to him. Once again fear was evident in her. She shook her head to herself and frowned.

''Malia? What are you doing? No, don't go.'' he said, which he knew was foolish. The best thing to do at this point was not to upset Klaus. But his words were strong than him, it was an instinct for him to tell her not to go at this point. However, it wasn't long until he understood what was happening to her. She was sired to Klaus. That's why she was listening. Damon should've known this was coming. He growled lowly, cursing himself for letting Malia walk downstairs were Klaus could have eye contact with her and order her to come outside.

''You son of a bitch.'' he cursed as he looked at Klaus, growling once more. He thus vampspeeded to him, knowing that taking him on was foolish. But people in love were foolish, and this is exactly what he was.

Surprisingly, Niklaus wasn't the one to tear him apart. Kol was. The original eyed him, grabbing him by his throat as he lifted him up, tilting his head in wonder as his brown eyes looked into his blue orbs, a glint of wickedness appearing while his lips curved themselves into a smirk. ''You should learn to do better than to try to and steal people's dates, mate.'' Kol voiced before he snapped Damon's neck, watching the Salvatore falling upon the ground, the original shrugging.

It was too late. All he could now hope for? Was for Klaus to stay in Mystic Falls if he wanted to see Malia. Or else? He would have to follow him. He wouldn't give up on her. He might not have a choice to let her go now, but that didn't mean Damon would come up with a plan to turn this around.

Klaus was rather amused by the situation, eyeing how Kol had taken care of Damon. Klaus would've eventually probably did it himself if Damon were to try to get in his way, but it appeared his brother had been faster than he was on the matter. He thus shrugged, visibly not giving a damn about the Salvatore. He was generous enough not to kill him for trying to escape with his precious were-coyote now hybrid, after all.

''Enough, Kol.'' he thus voiced, knowing the length Kol could go to. He didn't want Damon dead, for one reason: Malia. Even though she was sired, there was always a way to break the sire bond and if she were to figure that out,and Damon would be dead, she certainly wouldn't stay with Klaus. The only thing he had on her? was Damon. If he were to threaten her that he would kill him if she didn't comply, he was sure she would readily accept whatever he would do to her. At the nd of the day, she had proven herself to give her life for the one she loved.

Klaus knew about how they felt for one another, because he had rudely interrupted them, but there was something he did not know yet which his brother knew: Malia was also a Salvatore. He was yet to discover that very fact.

"You didn't need to do that!" she yelled and dropped to her knees, she wanted to wait for him to wake up, but she already knew she wouldn't get the chance. Nope, she had defied Klaus, and making him wait was out of the question. Still with all of that in mind she didn't move.

Sighing and glanced up at both the originals and bit the inside of her cheek, gathering her bearing. "What do you even want from me?" she asked, mostly to Klaus but still the both of them.

''Oh, but you are my most precious weapon, love.'' he voiced, a smirk curving his lips. ''You see, I have a wicked mother, and I know she is up to something. I will thus have myself prepared for whatever she throws at me.'' he then added, eyeing Kol. ''Let's go. I have other werewolves to find.'' he added before he turned around, heading the other way as he knew that Malia would follow and comply. Kol? He wasn't so sure. However, he knew he would follow Malia. That was another advantage for Klaus - he knew Kol had found interest in the were-coyote, and Klaus would certainly use that for his own benefit.

In all honestly the newly hybrid was devastated. She had done something good, she saved Damon, but now? He had gotten his neck snapped twice all over her, laughable really. She saved him, only to cause him more pain. But letting him die was out of the question. Thus she had to do what the original wanted. Not all of them, just the original hybrid. The rest? She owed nothing to. Especially Kol. After what he did to Damon, he would be shocked to know how ungrateful she could be.

With a loud sigh Malia leaned down and lightly kissed Damon's cheek, before she got up glaring at Kol once more, shoving past him she made her way after the hybrid. Malia didn't miss the fact that Klaus wanted Kol to stop, he either wanted something from him or he was just there for amusement. For all she knew he found what had happened amusing. When really it wasn't. All she wanted was her life back, she oddly found herself wishing that she had of stayed in Beacon Hills. She may have had to fight for her life daily, but it never belonged to someone.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced over she shoulder only to see that Kol was following her, it was annoying really, why did he have to be here? Sure he was probably upset that she had left him at the ball all alone, but Damon had showed up, and really she would move mountains to be with him if she ever got the chance once again.

* * *

><p>Kol had been rather annoyed by Damon, , he didn't quite know the whole story. He knew Damon and Malia were related, and Klaus knew that they had a relationship. Surely, when two brothers would share the information they had, they would learn something that would rather surprise them. Still, at this point, Kol only saw Damon as a a protective older brother, not quite seeing yet the relationship Malia and him had.<p>

He had been his pleasure to snap his neck. Kol always liking to show his power to others, and inflict it. Kol hadn't missed Malia escaping with Damon, he had just been too distracted to follow, which he now did with Klaus. Apparently, his brother had plans to travel the US in search for other werewolfves maybe werecoyotes if he was lucky. Quite frankly? Kol didn't care whatever Klaus wanted to do. He only followed because it was that or he would be daggered back into a box, something he'd rather avoid. And at the end of the day, even if his brother had pissed him off more than once, the two of them always been in a competition, Klaus was still the sibling he related most to.

Plus, he also did not trust his mother. He knew she was up to something. Thus, it was better to be on Klaus' side when it would all happen. After all, even if Kol didn't like to see as his brother more powerful than he was, Klaus was a hybrid. and had started a hybrid army. What could go wrong? A million things, but Kol wasn't an idiot. It was better to be on his brother's side for his life. Moreover, it appeared he had Malia, a rather interesting specimen for Kol.

That being said, they had left for Ohio first, Klaus having to meet with some werewolves there. Who was left to entertain Malia in town while that was being done? Kol, obviously. He didn't quite like being the babysitter, but he would sure find a way to make it worth it for him as well.

As he eyed her being silent most of the time, he smirked and cocked his head to the side, appearing right in front of her as he lifted her chin, forcing her brown doe eyes to met his. ''Why so down, darling?'' he asked, even if he knew the answer. ''take this as an opportunity.'' he then added. ''It's not like there was a way out. I suggest you don't test me about the matter.'' he paused, letting go of her chin before he started walking, taking a step backward. ''Although I would love to punish your attempts.''

No matter what anyone told Malia, or did to her she would never be able to give up on Damon. And she didn't want to. She didn't understand why Klaus wanted her in the first place, sure she was sired to him, but she didn't listen any other time. And it wasn't like she was going to stop looking for a way to break the sire bond. And once there was? Then there was no doubt in her mind that she would be taking Damon up on his offer.

She was furious to say the least, with both Klaus and Kol, and not to mention Damon. It was inevitable. She was going to be taken, it was stupid to have attempted to escape. But she didn't know what to do. She assumed submitting to her future would be the best way to go, so she did as he wanted, tracking all the way to a small state, Ohio.

Naturally Klaus wasn't one to stay in one place for long. Once they were there steeled into someplace he left, in search of more wolves or anything along the lines. It pissed her off, really. Because then she was stuck with Kol, and she liked that as much as she like the thought of a stake to the heart.

And he obviously wouldn't just simply leave her alone. He would want to 'talk' and all of the things Malia didn't want to do. What she wanted was simple, she wanted her freedom back, and she wanted to be with Damon. Nothing more, nothing less. But she knew she'd never get that. Thus she was crabby, rude, short tempered to everything and everyone. Especially Kol. "Don't call me that." She bit out, rolling her eyes attempting to get her chin out of his grasp. "This isn't an opportunity, this is a prison." She said and once again jerked her chin. "I'd so love to see you try" her voice came out as a hiss, not amused at all.

He couldn't help but chuckle, a cocky, victorious grin making its way upon his lips. ''Oh but I can call you what I want, darling.'' he repeated, visibly liking how she disliked it, and how the simple word could annoy her. After all, Kol surely liked tormenting his preys, which she evidently was for him.

He cocked his head to the side as he awaited for her to finish speaking, a smirk curving his lips. ''Oh really? Then try me.'' he raised both of his eyebrows, emphasizing every word as he had spoken. In a way, he somewhat wished that she would try to escape, it would only give him one more reason to do to her exactly what he wanted. Then again, he could just do it. But it was even more fun for him to watch her try to escape.

Malia felt more than annoyed. The thing that annoyed her the most? Was Kol, and how she barely even had anytime to herself, or how he thought he had more power over her, as if anyone had power over her anyone but one person. Klaus. He had power over everyone, but that was as far as it was going for Malia, a list with one name on it was one name to many, thus she would make it clear that she didn't find Kol intimidating, or even remotely scary. "Fine, whatever" she grumbled letting it go at that.

* * *

><p>The day went by and he had been looking to her closely, of course she wasn't an idiot and wouldn't try to escape right after they had talked, but Kol knew she sure would. When he noticed the way she looked around her before she went to the bathroom he just had a hunch, after all he observed so many preys trying to escape. Trying. But never suceeding.<p>

He thus vampspeeded outside, eyeing her as she tried to get out from the bathroom window. ''Greetings, darling.'' he voiced, a victorious smirk curving his lips. ''I suggested you don't go any further. Wouldn't want Klaus to learn you tried to escape, right love? Who knows what he'd do to Damon...'' he shrugged, knowing his last words would make her go back inside as he wished. But he had other plans for her when she would.

He vampspeeded back inside, snapping her neck the minute he arrived. A glint of excitement appeared in his eyes, the Mikaelson picking her up and carrying out his plan. Taking strong chains she wouldn't be ale to get out of he was able to chain her hands up in the air, almost touching the ceiling. Next, her feet followed, as they rested close to the floor but not quite, Kol not letting her the luxury of being able to touch the floor.

All of her clothes were ripped away, the Mikaelson only now awaiting for her to wake up as he eyed his prey, licking his lips as he appreciated the view, obviously. She looked even better than he had imagined, and at this point he couldn't wait until she'd see what he had planned for her.

That being said, a grin curved his lips as he noticed her eyelids slowly opening. ''Welcome back, darling.'' he voiced as he walked around her in circle, stalking. ''I told you I would punish your attempts.'' he then added before he arrived in front of her, his brown eyes meeting with hers. ''Now. This is going to be really simple for you.'' he then said. He knew how she disliked him, and how the hell away she wanted to be, and what exactly Kol would do? Give her the feeling she,d want to stay, only to make her feel so guilty about wanting to stay with him.

''This is how it's going to go.'' he began, brushing his fingers over her light skin, the tip of his fingers strolling down her stomach. ''You will here until you_ beg_ me to fuck you. And when you do, well...I'm feeling generous today so I might just do it.'' he finished, a smirk curling his lips. Obviously, his plan was to tease her until she wouldn't be able to keep it in anymore. Kol knew his abilities, he knew his skills in the matter and he just knew she would surrender, and he would wait however long it would take.

At his voice panic striked her. Before her eyes fell to her body—her very naked body—she looked up at him, her facial expression showing that she didn't understand anything that was going on, but it wasn't long after that he spoke more, explaining things to her. But still she was confused, and scared. "W-what?" she said in a gasp, her eyes never leaving his, until she shook her head "I get it, I was stupid. But you can't…" she stopped speaking the second his fingers made contact with her skin. She bit her lips hard. After all it wasn't like it had been years since she had sex. The night of the ball she as Damon did just that. But this was different.

His skilled fingers made their way down, slightly widening her legs before he arrived to her sensitive spot, his fingers curling before he penetrated forcefully three of them inside of her all at once, his thumb massaging her clit slowly, only to tease it.

Kol wasn't gentle. She found herself opening her legs for his access before he trusted his fingers into her, causing her to cry out, in both shock and pleasure

He raised an eyebrow as she spoke, snickering. ''I can't?'' he repeated, finding it rather hilarious that she would say something of the sort. This was Kol we were talking about. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and with whom he wanted. Nothing could stop him, especially not her, especially not in this position where she literally had no power over him. The thought of it made him smirk, the original vampire tipping his head to the side as he looked at her, his eyes showing how amused he was by her sayings, making him even more excited to what would follow.

''Of course I can, darling. And I will.'' he declared as he thrusted his fingers inside of her, the Mikaelson actually liking that she had voiced these words, telling her that he couldn't. It only made him want to do it more, only to prove her that, certainly he could. She needed to know who exactly he was, and what better way and this? After all, it was rather enjoyable for him, the Original knowing he would await until she'd beg for him, when she'd beg for more. Because he knew she would. Or well, he wouldn't stop until she did.

Malia would obviously protest against Kol, if he would keep his fingers out of her, and off of her. Being that when he was touching her or… doing other things she could hardly control her reaction. She obviously didn't intentionally want Kol, she knew what she wanted and that was Damon, and him being like this wouldn't have been bad. But then again, she hadn't known she would like something like this, until now. But she wouldn't tell Kol that, even if he could easily tell.

"And is this how you punish people?" she asked in a small voice before she sucked in a deep breath, her head falling forward as she bit down on her bottom lip, to keep from moaning. "If this is how you punish people… I would have preferred to be punished by your brother…" she slightly snarled, before a small whimpered escaped her as his fingers continued to skillfully tease her.

He smirked, tipping his head to the head. ''Oh darling, but this has just begun.'' he said as he smirked even more, feeling the wetness around his fingers, and how she kept trying not to moan. Kol was into physical punishment that was for sure, but mental punishement? It was even better. He couldn't help but be far too excited as he noticed how she couldn't stop herself from being aroused by him, even if she didn't want to. He was forcing his fingers inside of her, and he could tell she liked it. And he would do it until she begged for more.

''My brother's punishing would've been hurting your loved ones...My styles of punishment is much more enjoyable, don't you think?'' he asked as he raised an eyebrow playfully. ''Look at you, already enjoying more than you'd like.'' he declared as he slightly shook his head, his eyes never leaving her nonetheless. ''We are going to have a lot of fun together darling.''

Malia knew two things, she wanted to have the satisfaction of an orgasm, but she didn't want it from Kol. She could always use her imagination and think of Damon, that would work. Possibly make her feel slightly better, she already knew this was going to happen, she was already whispering silent pleas, she also knew she didn't want Damon to ever find out about this, it would likely cause him to flip, think she actually wanted it, that she wasn't doing just as she was, denying it. Not that she would for long. Her body was already aching. The feelings of pleasure making her vision go blurry. But still she denied it.

"And the results of that would be me killing myself, I'm sure he'd have to wait out the pros and cons, being I know far more than he does, about these kinds of things, things like me." She hissed, her voice coming out rough and breathless. "_Shut up_" she growled her protest wasn't only dying down, but so was her will to stop her moans.

As she cried out he smirked even more, carrying on before he moved his fingers away, leaving her aroused. ''What was that?'' he asked, obviously teasing her as his fingers slowly moved back to her sensitive spot, his fingers slightly stroking her clit. ''You know what you have to do love.'' he then added before his free hand found its way on her back, sliding his fingers down her spine to make her shiver until he arrived at her bottom, grabbing it as he pushed violently, making his fingers thrust back into her inner core with as much roughness as forcefulness, the Mikaelson wanting to hear more of her sexual sounds.

He moved his fingers inside of her, looking up at her as his eyes met hers. ''Look at who's wetting my fingers.'' he declared before he licked his lips teasingly. ''Aren't you a dirty one, Malia? Admit it...You like being tied up like this...'' he added before his lips found their way to her skin, brushing themselves against her shoulder before they arrived to her cleavage, his tongue twirling around her nipple before he nibbled on it, playing with it. Soon enough his lips found their way down on her body, his tongue selectively licking her clit as he arrived to it, the vampire moving out his fingers to make his mouth feel her arousal, her wetness that was coming out from her inner core.

She ignored all he said next, refusing to look at him, instead she kept her head down, her lips slightly parted as his hand disappeared, she wanted to protest, but knew better. Thus she kept herself quiet until his hand made contact with her most sensitive areas, she cringed slightly and shivered, she tried her best to keep herself silent, but every few times he touched her she'd moan softly, under her breath. She slightly lifted her head to look at him, her hair blocking most of her face, her cheeks heated as he pointed out the obvious, she was turned on, and it showed, she wouldn't ever admit that he had done this, only a hand full of people have been able to achieve such a thing, and apparently he was one.

"I wouldn't—classify myself as dirty" she barely voiced, "but you certainly are" she muttered and attempted to pull at the chains her wrists were wrapped in. "And I would not say I liked this." she said catching his start with her own, before his mouth made contact with her skin, causing her to whimper once more, a small plea played on her lips as she tipped her head back, causing her back to arch, her chest meeting his mouth as she moved, her hips slightly circled on his fingers as best as she could due to the awkward position she was in. That was one of the things she didn't like, she was helpless, her whole body was there for him to use, she wasn't able to do anything about it, if it had of been someone else—not someone, but Damon—doing this to her she would have probably fully admitted to liking it, but it wasn't it was an Original, and she was far from ready to admit such a thing, she knew he wanted to hear her admit it, for her to voice it, even if her body was telling him just that, she liked it. She wanted it. She wanted him.

A hum of pleasure came from her as his lips trailed down her body. She attempted to push her hips forward, seeking both his hand and mouth not that it worked. But his mouth was just as skilled if not more than his hands were, causing her to moan out louder than before.

He seemed to be enjoying this much more than her, even if he wasn't the one that was pleased. Yet. As he started eating her, tasting her, he couldn't help but feel aroused himself, his length hardening faster than he had imagined. He knew he would last until she begged him, but the fact that he was already looking forward to fuck her only meant one thing: when it would come down to it, he would even more rough and forceful as he usually his. Surely, this was promising.

He gripped her ass with his hands, pushing her towards his mouth as he slid his tongue inside of her inner core, twirling it before he ended up moving it around her clit teasingly, making sure not to touch it so it would drive her crazy, until he nibbled on it, playing with it with his teeth to harden it even more, the Original noticing how even more aroused than he thought she was, something he obviously appreciated noticing.

Yet again, she got distracted by his mouth and all the pleasure it was causing for her. This time her head fell back, as his teeth made contact with the most sensitive part of her body, causing her legs to shake ever so slightly. Not willing herself to hide her pleasure anymore, she let herself moan her hips occasionally rolling.

He moved away and looked at her, licking his lips. ''Exquisite, darling.'' he complimented, moving towards her and brushing his fingers upon her stomach, letting her know how wet she had been on him. He walked around her, stalking her before he arrived from behind, spanking her ass before he bit down his lip, looking forward to when he would fuck her, his hardened member showing at this point through his pants. Soon enough, he still made his way back to her front, approaching close but not quite touching, his tongue only reaching as far as her clit before he roamed his tongue up her stomach, slightly biting now and there. ''So what's it gonna be, Malia?'' he asked when he reached to her face, his fingers brushing themselves upon her stomach, showing in which direction they were going. ''Shall I bring some of my special torturing objects? I think you'd like them.'' he voiced, raising his eyebrows in excitement. ''Or do you want my cock inside of you right now?''

She growled slightly as he pulled away, he continuously did this, got her close and then pulled away, it was clearly a game that she was already prepared to lose. She felt herself shiver at his touch. A low growl escaped her lips almost like it was an answer to his question, of what she wanted. But soon she spoke, yet again breathlessly. "What if I wanted both at the same time?" she asked and tipped her head to the side. "Perhaps then I'd beg for you to _fuck_ me."


End file.
